Coeur de loup
by fan-de-jacob-black
Summary: Point de vue Jacob, se déroule après hésitation, Jake rencontre Kira une mystérieuse et belle indienne du même âge que lui, mais que cache-t-elle? Lisez le premier chapitre,je suis nul en résumé:p Rated M peu être pour plus tard...
1. rencontre

Salut tout le monde !Moi c'est lily et ce que vous lisez est ma première publication !J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez(mais pas trop méchante siouplé...)

Sinon que dire d'autre, mes suite son préte donc je posterais assez réguliérement, sauf si vous trouvez que mon histoire est une catastrophe;)

Quant au style que j'ai choisi, le vocabulaire et tous ça...C'est assez familier mais bon, c'est Jacob qui raconte, pas Edward ou Jasper!

Enfin, que les fan de Edward/Bella se rassure dans mon histoire ces deux là vont bien se marier et vivre ensemble à jamais...Sauf que je n'inclus pas Renésmée et cvous comprendrez vite pourquoi...

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!!!!

**************************************************************************************************************************

J'étais bien là... Dans mon lit... Mon lieu de prédilection ! !Et il a fallut que quelqu'un me réveil ! !

« -Jacob ? ! »M'appela une nouvelle fois mon père, visiblement pas décidé à me laisser retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Je grommelais un « j'arrive » avant de me dépêtrer des couvertures et de me diriger vers la cuisine. Je tombai alors nez à nez avec une jeune fille que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle était plus petite que moi, beaucoup plus petite que moi en vérité si on prend en compte le fait que je mesure à présent un bon mètre quatre-vingt quinze voir plus ! Elle était, je dois le reconnaître, plutôt jolie. La peau de la même carnation que la mienne quoique légèrement plus pale. Pourtant ce qui me frappa le plus chez elle se fut la couleur de ses yeux, d'un bleue profond, comme je n'en avais encore jamais vu auparavant.

Je la vis me détailler un court instant de la tête aux pieds avant qu'elle se mette à rougir et qu'elle regarde ailleurs, les joues rouges. J'allais mettre ca sur le compte de ma popularité acquise auprès de la gente féminine depuis ma fameuse poussé de croissance quand un toussotement de mon père me fit revenir sur un minuscule détail... J'étais en caleçon ! Et ben oui, je dors en caleçon ! Je voudrais bien vous y voir, vous, dormir en pyjama quand votre température corporelle ne descend pas en dessous de 40 degrés ! Et puis entre nous, je ne dors plus en pyjama depuis que j'ai treize ans ! Bien trop ringard !

Pour en revenir à la situation étrange dans laquelle je me trouvais, je marmonnais un « merde, pardon » auquel mon père répondit par un « Jacob soit moins vulgaire » d'un ton montrant sa lassitude, avant de filer mettre un pantalon et un tee-shirt. J'en profitais pour me faire un brin de toilette et me brosser les dents. L'avantage qu'il y a à être un loup-garou c'est qu'on n'a pas besoins de mettre de parfums, mon odeur naturelle est suffisamment alléchante aux yeux des humains sans que j'essaye d'y changer quoique ce soit. Je me demande même si ça n'empirerait pas la chose, ce coup si c'est sûr je sentirais carrément la cocotte !

Je retournais donc à la cuisine. Mon père était installé à la cuisine avec la fille que j'avais rencontrer quelques minutes plus tôt ainsi qu'Henry Taylor, un de ses amis, qui se mit à me charrier dès qu'il me vit revenir.

« -Alors Jacob on se trimballe à moitié a poil histoire de montrer qu'on est devenu un homme ? !

-En même temps je vais pas éradiquer ma virilité dans un vieux pyjama tout moche parce que je vous file des complexes ! ! »

Je le taquinais à mon tour bien sur et il éclata de rire, puis, brusquement, comme s'il revenait à la réalité, il tourna son visage vers la fille assise à coté de lui.

« Oh ! Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Jacob je te présente Kira Taylor. Ma fille ! »

A ce moment, la dite Kira leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un petit sourire sincère, visiblement gênée par la situation.

« Kira vivait en Californie avec sa mère, m'expliqua t-il, mais j'ai obtenu sa garde il y a peu de temps et donc la voilà parmi nous. »

Mais oui, je me souvenais maintenant, il y avait des tas de photos dans la maison d'Henry, ça devait être elle. Mon père m'en avait parlé quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi un homme aussi gentil que lui vivait seul. J'avais appris qu'au lycée Henry était tombée sous le charme d'une très belle fille, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui également, qu'ils s'étaient mariés après le lycée et avaient eu une petite fille. Nul doute que cette petite fille, qui n'en était plus vraiment une, était Kira. Cependant le joli rêve avait rapidement tourné au cauchemar. En effet la mère de Kira s'est révélé être une femme vénale, égoïste et avide de pouvoir, d'argent et de gloire. Elle à rencontrer un riche promoteur immobilier qu'elle a rapidement séduit, a demandé le divorce et s'est tirée avec son riche en emmenant la gosse. Bien sur Henry ne s'est pas laissé faire mais, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais réussi à récupérer sa fille.

«-Et bien Henry depuis le temps que vous vouliez la retrouver votre fille je suis vraiment content pour vous !

-Merci beaucoup Jacob tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, moi, je suis heureux ! »

C'est là que j'entendit la voix de Kira Taylor pour la première fois. Elle avait une jolie voix, à la fois douce et féminine avec un je ne sais quoi de folie derrière.

« Moi aussi papa je suis ravie de vivre avec toi » Et sur ces mots elle apposa une bise sur la joue de son père, fière comme un pape.


	2. Quand 2 pères jouent les entremetteuses

« -Bon, intervint mon père en me regardant, signifiant ainsi qu'il s'adressait à moi, Henri était en train de me demander si sa ne tu serais d'accord pour emmener Kira au magasin des Newton aujourd'hui ? »

Oh nan, pas Newton ! Pas cet abruti de Mike Newton ! En plus d'être un parfait crétin cet abruti allait sûrement me parler de Bella ! Bella dont le souvenir me hantais mais dont j'essayais de faire le deuil depuis que j'avais reçut une invitation à son mariage avec la sangsue télépathe !

Je répondit quand même plus par politesse que par véritable envie :

« -Ouais pas de problèmes. »

Je me tapais le front aussitôt après en marmonnant un « quel crétin » entre mes dents avant de m'apercevoir que les trois personnes présentes me regardaient, s'interrogeant visiblement quant au pourquoi du comment, Kira avait même lever ses fins sourcils lui donnant un air de réflexion et d'incrédulité. Génial ! Je la connais depuis 15 minutes et elle me prend déjà pour un bouffon ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester en caleçon au moins elle aurait continuait à me reluquer et le fait que je sois un abruti fini lui aurait peut-être échappé...

« -Jacob ? »M'interrogea mon père qui commençait légèrement à perde patience.

« -Ben, commençais-je, en faite aujourd'hui je devais aller chez Sam, Emily a fait à manger pour un régiment alors moi et les autres on doit aller engloutir les preuves ! »

« -Et bien c'est parfait ça, reprit mon père, tu vas emmener Kira, ça lui permettra de se faire des connaissances parmi les jeunes du coin ! »

Je vis soudain la petite brunette assise en face de moi rougir comme jamais personne auparavant et secouer vivement la tête en signe de négation.

« -Monsieur Black je vous en pris ce n'est pas la peine vraiment je... je... je ne veux pas déranger ! J'irais à pied au magasin Newton ! »

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gêné de toute ma vie ! Elle se méprenait totalement sur mes paroles ! Je n'avais aucun problème avec le fait de passer du temps avec elle, au contraire, elle m'intriguait et j'avais une irrésistible envie de mieux la connaître.

« -Attend Kira, intervins-je, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je serais ravi que tu acceptes de venir avec moi et de te faire rencontrer tout le monde ! Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, le seul truc c'est qu'on va devoir aller chez Newton ce matin, c'est tout ! »

« -Ok c'est toi qui vois... »

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur café je raccompagnais Kira à la voiture, son père ayant apparemment quelque chose à dire au mien. Elle se tourna alors vers moi d'un seul coup :

« -Tu sais Jacob, tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de t'embêter avec moi ! Je veux bien y aller toute seule au magasin Newton, c'est ce qui était prévu à la base et je t 'assure que mon père ne m'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il avait en tête en venant ici ce matin. Il m'avait juste dit qu'on allait rendre visite à l'un de ses vieux amis. Je te promets que... »

Je la coupais en posant ma main sur sa bouche. Waou ! La vache le débit de parole ! Pire que Seth dans ses meilleurs jours ! Je crois même qu 'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée un seul instant pour respirer ! Je retirais soudainement ma main de ses lèvres, qui, au passage je dois l'avouer, étaient extrêmement douces, parce qu'elle rougissait à vue d'œil.

« -Désolé, m'excusais-je, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour en placer une ! »

« -Hum... euh oui j'ai tendance à parler à toute vitesse parfois ! ! »

« -C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, riais-je, pour répondre à ton petit monologue, qu'il y ait mon père ou pas je suis toujours sincère ! Je l'étais donc quand je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour t'emmener chez Newton et chez Sam et Emily après ! Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème avec ça ! »

« -Tu es sûr ? Parce que je ne veux pas que tu le fasses par obligation ou un truc dans ce genre ! Je ne tiens absolument pas à t'imposer ma présence ou que tu prennes le fait d'être avec moi comme une sorte de corvée ! Je ne tiens pas non plus à être un boulet pour toi dès le jour de notre rencontre ! »

« -Un boulet ? ! Lui répondis-je entre deux éclats de rire, attends, ça se vois que tu ne me connais pas encore ! A la fin de cette journée c'est toi qui te maudiras d'avoir accepter de la passer avec moi ! ! »

Elle rit à son tour d'un joli rire cristallin et je vis tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille à faire semblant de quoique ce soit. Pourtant elle avait vécu depuis ses 5ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui en Californie, l'état comptant le plus de gens faux et superficiels au monde ! Et cela ne semblait en rien avoir altéré son comportement. Comme quoi les préjugés sur le l'endroit d'où les gens viennent sont vraiment bidon ! Lorsque son rire cessa elle releva la tête vers moi et me sourit :

« -On pari ? Me proposa-t-elle d'un petit air mutin. »

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire, cette fille était vraiment pleine de surprises ! Je lui tendis alors la main en lui disant « pari tenu » et elle frappa dans ma main en riant.

C'est ce moment que choisir nos deux fichus entremetteuses de pères pour se ramener.

« -Ah ! S'exclama le mien, je vois que vous vous entendez déjà à merveille ! Tu vois Henry je te l'avais dit, ils étaient faits pour être amis ! »

« -Et plus si affinités » ne pus s'empêcher d'ajouter celui-ci sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Cette fois Kira ne fut pas la seule à rougir, je sentis également mes joues s'enflammer.

« -Papa ! » S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton à la fois choqué et gêné puis elle me glissa un « ils sont vraiment pas sortables » auquel je lui répondit par mon fameux sourire en coin, ce qui, à mon grand plaisir, la fit rougir et elle monta dans sa voiture, d'un manière un peu précipité je dois dire. Ben quoi ? ! J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu non ? Qu'est ce que j'y peu si elles sont toutes folles de mon corps ? Je vais pas me cacher dans la forêt parce que je suis beau gosse ? !

Pour en revenir à Kira, je la vis me faire un petit signe de la main alors que sa voiture disparaissait au coin d'un virage. Je la saluais à mon tour et put voir un petit sourire se nicher sur son visage. Cette fille avait vraiment le don de m'intriguer d'une façon tout à fait particulière...


	3. coup de fil

Bon vah voila chapitre 3 même si je suis un peu déçue de pas avoir beaucoup de reviews je vais suivre le viel adagequi dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! Don je vis et poste dans l'espoir de reviews me disant si vous aimez ou pas, c'est toujours mieux de savoir !

XOXO

Bonne lecture

***************************************************************************

Je souris en repensant à notre pari et mon père me regarda avec un air entendu. Et merde ! Manquait plus que ça ! Le vieux qui se fait des idées ! Il va encore me prendre la tête avec son histoire d'imprégnation !

« Alors ? Elle est mignonne la petite Taylor non ? »

« Papa... Râlais-je, je t'ai déjà dit de me lâcher avec cette histoire d'imprégnation ! C'est pas parce que j'ai décidé de laisser Bella à l'autre sangsue que je vais m'imprégner dans les 5 minutes à venir ! Alors par pitié arrête de vouloir jouer les entremetteuses et d'essayer de me caser à tout prix ! »

« Je ne joue pas les entremetteuses comme tu dis ! Si j'ai fais ça c'est d'abord pour Kira, elle a vécu pas mal d'épreuves difficiles là-bas, en Californie, et son père et moi pensons qu'il serait vraiment bien pour elle de commencer sa nouvelle vie en se faisant des amis. Et je sais que pour toi, changer d'air, avoir d'autres fréquentations que la meute, pourrait t'aider à oublier combien Isabella t'a fait souffrir ! Je suis sûr que vous pouvez soigner vos blessures l'un l'autre et, si ça ne marchait pas tu te serais au moins faite une nouvelle amie et Kira ne serait plus seule... »

Je réfléchis aux paroles de mon père tandis que celui-ci faisait rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la maison en maugréant contre « les jeunes, de nos jours, ils sont jamais contents de rien ». Je souris doucement, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord après tout ! Et puis ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, Kira avait l'air d'être une fille super ça me changerait des histoires de vampires et de loups-garous pour une fois ! C'est vrai la seule fois où j'ai eu une relation avec une humaine il s'est avéré qu'elle était amoureuse d'un vampire et que son vœu le plus chère était de devenir une sangsue à son tour ! Bonjour l'équilibre sentimental ! Moi je vous le dis, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour pas devenir cinglé dans tout ce bordel ! Sûrement grâce à mon sens aigu de l'ironie et de l'auto dérision...

En tout cas il fallait que je téléphone à Sam pour le prévenir que je serais accompagner ! Et voila j'allais me faire charrier pendant des heures ! Encore !

Au bout de trois tonalités quelqu'un décrocha, j'avais de la chance pour une fois, c'était Emily, ses commentaires seraient beaucoup moins déplaisants que ceux auxquels j'aurais eu le droit avec Sam ! Et puis avec elle au moins j'étais sûr d'éviter les remarques salaces !

«- Allô ? Emily ?

-Jack ! Comment tu vas ?

-Pleine forme, comme d'habitude, tu me connais !

-Effectivement je ne vois pas pourquoi je pose la question ! A part ca, rassure-moi, tu ne téléphone pas pour te décommander ? s'inquiéta Emily

-Nan au contraire, lui répondis-je, si je te téléphone c'est pour te demander si je peux t'amener une personne de plus.

-J'espères que tu me demandes seulement par politesse ? ! Parce que tu sais très bien qu'ici la porte est grande ouverte à tout le monde ! Me dit-elle pour m'enquiquiner.

-Non c'est juste que je préférerais me faire charrier avant d'être là qu'au moment où j'arriverais...

-Oh .... Jack, nous ramènerais-tu une fille par hasard? ! »s'exclama-t-elle en riant

Je soupirais avant de lui répondre :

« -Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois ! Je la connais à peine ! Elle vient de revenir de Californie, où elle vivait avec sa mère, parce que son père a obtenu sa garde.

-C'est quand même pas la fille d'Henry ? Si ?

-Exact pourquoi ?

-Oh c'est magnifique ! Je suis trop contente pour lui ! Depuis le temps qu'il vivait tout seul ! Ils ont été séparés si longtemps ! Il doit être aux anges !

-C'est peu de le dire !

-Mais tu la connais d'où ? Tu lui as fait le coup tombeur de ses dames ? Me taquina-t-elle.

-Ah, ah, ah très drôle... Ironisais-je, en faite si je la connais c'est parce que nos pères ont décidé qu'on devait traîner ensemble, donc ce matin je l'emmène au magasin Newton, elle veut s'acheter des équipements de randonnées et puis on vous rejoindra juste après ça lui permettra de se faire des connaissances à la Push !

-Ok pas de problèmes Jack ! Bon désolé, il faut que je te laisse j'ai un truc à sortir du four ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Et elle m'avait encore raccroché au nez, sa spécialité ! Bon au moins, j'avais pas eu à subir trop de moqueries ! Je regardais, j'avais plutôt intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas faire attendre Kira. Je vérifiais rapidement l'état de mes cheveux dans l'entrée, un genre de tic que j'avais pris depuis que j'avais dût les couper, ils étaient dans tous les sens mais bon, je préférais toujours ça à la coupe en brosse. En effet une fois transformés ceux d'entre nous qui avaient les cheveux coupés a raz avaient la fourrures peu épaisse, la mienne était plus fournies en raison de ma coupe de cheveux. Mais tant pis, je préférais être un loup au poil plus long que les autres plutôt que de me taper la coupe militaire de Sam ! Non mais c'est vrai, au moins les cheveux en bataille, même s'ils restaient relativement courts me conféraient un petit air rebelle qui me plaisait plus que le style « je suis strict et sérieux et bla bla bla » de la coupe de Sam.

Bref, je sortais de la maison, vêtu d'un short large noir et d'un tee-shirt rouge tout simple. Pas la peine de mettre de sweat où quoique ce soit, j'aurais trop chaud sinon vu qu'on est l'été et que j'ai toujours une température de 43° et puis j'ai quand même fait un gros effort ! J'ai non seulement mis un tee-shirt mais j'ai aussi des baskets ! Et je vous arrête tout de suite je fais pas ça parce que je vais voir Kira ! Non, c'est juste que plus je serais beau gosse, malgré que mes vans aient largement vécu et qu'elles soient toutes usées, plus cet abruti de Newton sera jaloux ! Comment ça je suis puéril ? Bien sur que je suis puéril ! J'ai 17ans après tout, j'ai le droit d'être gamin de temps en temps et puis cet abruti me fait sortir de mes gongs, c'est plus fort que moi !

Bref je montais dans ma voiture, remise en état par mes soins l'année dernière, et partais chercher Kira.

Reviews pleaseeeeeee 


	4. loup mystére

Et voila un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis super contente de constater une augmentation des reviews ! Ca veut dire que ma fic trouve finalement son public !

lol638, tu m'as demandé la suite rapidement la voila ! ! Service express !

Merci à Sammy, lol638, selene sheppard, caro30 et attrape-reve pour leur reviews

Sans transition, la suite

***************************************************************************

Je me garais devant chez elle, la route n'avait pas était bien longue, Henry vivait à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez moi. J'aurais pu passer la chercher à pied si nous n'avions pas eu pour projet d'aller au magasin de la famille Newton.

J'hésitais quelques secondes, que devais-je faire, klaxonner ou bien aller sonner ? Je penchais vers la deuxième option, parce que klaxonner me paraissais finalement beaucoup trop grossier ! C'était comme même pas Seth que j'allais chercher ! Oui je sais ce que vous pensez, que je me la joue séducteur galant et tout ça ! Mais pas du tout ! Enfin si un peu, pour la galanterie je suis d'accord, Kira est une fille et par conséquent il y'a quelques petites règles à respecter en sa présence ! Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que je veuille la draguer ou un truc du genre ! Parce-que la galanterie n'a rien à voir avec la drague ou la séduction ! La galanterie c'est une question d'éducation ! Point barre !

Je descendis de ma voiture, montais les quelques marches menant au perron et frappais à la porte. J'entendis une voix cristalline me crier « j'arrive, une minute ! » et je réalisais que la voiture du père de Kira n'était pas garée dans l'allée, il devait être parti travailler, c'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça qu'Henry voulait que je fasse amis, amis avec sa fille parce que, passer les vacances d'été toute seule, c'est vrai que ça craint.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite brune essoufflée.

«-Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle, j'étais en train de me changer ! Entre, je t'en pris ! »

Je lui souris tandis qu'elle s'effaçait afin de me permettre d'entrer.

« -J'en ai pour une minute m'expliqua-t-elle alors que nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine, j'ai fait des cookies pour remercier tes amis chez qui nous allons tout à l'heure !

-En tout cas ça sens drôlement bon ! »

Je la vis rougir sous le compliment. Décidément ses joues avaient tendances à s'enflammer pour un rien ! Je profitais du fait qu'elle était en train de s'occuper de ses gâteaux pour détailler ses vêtements, parce que c'est bien connu, on peut apprendre pleins de choses d'une fille rien qu'en regardant la façon dont elle s'habille ! Elle portait un Jeans tout simple, dont le bas était larges, et qui je dois l'avouer la mettait bien en valeur. Ça y est ! Je suis cuis ! Vous allez vous imaginer des choses... Bref, pour en revenir à elle, elle portait comme haut un sweat rouge et violet à moitié ouvert sur un haut légèrement décolleté je dois l'avouer j'ai regardé ! Cependant rien de vulgaire, cette fille savait comment se mettre en valeur sans en faire trop ! D'ailleurs elle avait laissé détachés ses longs cheveux d'ébènes qui lui tombaient le long du dos, vous l'aurez compris, je la trouvais plutôt jolie !

Une fois qu'elle eut accompli sa tâche, elle se retourna vers moi pour me dire qu'on pouvait y aller ! Elle enfila une paire de converse rouge avant de me suivre à la voiture.

Tout le long de la route nous parlions musique. Cette fille était une vraie banque de données, c'était pas possible autrement ! Elle connaissait tout, de la musique classique au hard rock ! J'eus même droit à un fou rire de sa part lorsque je me mis machinalement à chantonner lorsque Muse passa à la radio ! J'étais assis à coté d'une véritable petite boule d'énergie à l'état pur ! Vous savez un peu comme dans le lapin d'energizer que l'on voit dans la pub ? ! Sauf qu'il faut se l'avouer, elle est beaucoup plus sexy que le lapin de cette fameuse pub !

Je me garais bien en évidence en face de la vitrine, histoire que Newton voit tout de suite qui venait le voir ! On descendit tous les deux de la voiture et quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur je pus constatait qu'elle se retenait de rire.

« Toi tu ne t'es toujours pas remise de m'avoir entendu chanter ? L'interrogeais-je en souriant. »

A ce moment là elle éclata de nouveaux de son rire cristallin, juste dans l'entrée du magasin, et je souris ; cette petite était vraiment marrante, c'était revigorant d'être à ses côtés ! Lorsqu'elle se calma elle s'excusa :

« Désolé Jacob mais ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas rit comme ça ! !

-Tu te fous de moi la si j'ai bien compris ? Lui demandais-je en faisant semblant de bouder. »

Elle me fit alors une moue d'excuse tout à fait adorable avant de me murmurer un petit « désolé » tout timide. Je lui souris soudain de toutes mes dents et elle me mit une tape sur le bras :

« -J'hallucine Jacob Black tu es en train de te moquer de moi !

-Eh ! Chacun son tour ma belle ! »

Elle leva des yeux étonnés vers moi à l'entente du petit surnom que je venais de lui donner ! Oups, ça m'a échappé ! J'allais changer de sujet quand Mike Newton débarque sur son cheval blanc. Façon de parler bien évidement puisque ce crétin vient d'interrompre un contact visuel des plus intéressant entre Kira et moi !

« -Salut, commença-t-il à l'intention de Kira, bienvenus chez les Newtons ! ! Je peux vous donner un coup de main ?

-Hum ! Oui merci commença Kira, j'aurais besoin... »

Je la coupais en lançant un « Tiens salut Newton ! Sa faisait longtemps ! » Il se tourna alors vers moi, faisant mine de s'apercevoir seulement maintenant de ma présence !

« -Black » répondit-il à peine poli. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Kira, reprenant son sourire niai et lui demanda :

« -Alors tu as besoin de quoi ?

-De chaussures de randonnées, d'une veste, d'un bon sac à dos et de matériel adéquat à une virée dans les bois, boussole, carte, gourde...

-Ok, pas de problèmes, suis-moi ! »

J'adore ce type ! Il fait carrément comme si j'étais pas là ! C'est classe, y a pas à dire ! Il passa en tête suivis de Kira et de moi bien sûr. Comme si j'alais la laisser seul avec ce débile congénital, dragueur à deux balles ! Comment ça je la colle ? C'est totalement faux ! Je ne la colle pas, je m'assure de son bien être c'est tout ! Ce mec est un danger pour la gente féminine !

Il nous conduisit donc jusqu'au rayon vêtements et chaussures puis proposa à Kira de commencer par essayer une veste. Ce qu'elle fit, elle en trouva rapidement une de couleur sable, avec des spirales bleutées dans le bas, qui lui plaisait. Vinrent ensuite les chaussures de randonnée, la paire qu'elle essaya était montante et lui plaisait bien, elle était cependant trop petite, le blondinet idiot, alias Mike Newton, se rendit donc dans la réserve pour lui ramener la taille au-dessus. Et c'est alors, que je vis une chose toute à fait déconcertante ! En effet Kira était assis sur un banc alors que j'étais debout derrière elle, accoudé avec nonchalance à une étagère, je la vis se pencher en avant, ce qui fit se relever le bas de son sweat et de son tee-shirt, me révélant ainsi accidentellement le bas de son dos. Là, pile au milieu, se trouvait un tatouage, mais pas n'importe quel tatouage, il représentait un loup fait de signes tribaux. J'en eut le souffle coupé tellement je le trouvais fascinant, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi elle vit que quelque chose clochait :

« -Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« -Je... humm... je... » Génial, me voila en train de bégayer comme un parfait crétin !

« -Joli tatouage ! » Repris-je après m'être éclaircis la voix et ayant apparemment retrouver tous mes moyens.

« Oh ! »s'exclama-t-elle avant de regarder le bas de son dos à son tour.

« -Et bien le loup est l'animal que je préfère ! Ce tatouage c'est mon grigri ! un genre de totem si tu préfères !

-Ton totem ? Comme un genre de protecteur tu veux dire ?

Elle acquiesça avant de reprendre :

« -Pour moi le loup est un animal noble, il représente des valeurs comme la force et le courage mais aussi la famille et l'entraide ! D'ailleurs si j'avais la capacité de me changer en animal je voudrais être un loup et rien d'autre ! Ils sont si beaux, magnifiques devrais-je dire ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Mon cœur fit un bon formidable dans ma poitrine alors qu'elle esquissait un petit sourire timide.


	5. plan drague à deux balles

Et voila un chapitre de plus, merci à toute mes revieweuses habituel (et revieweurs s'il y'en a lol) Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise et j'essaye de mon mieux pour poster au plus vite ! Cependant je dois quand même vérifier l'état des chapitres avant de poster, parce que je vous promets que y'a des moments où ça n'a ni queue ni tête !

Bisoux à tous et bonne lecture ! !

***************************************************************************

Enfin tout ça c'était avant que cet espèce d'abruti de Newton se ramène ! Ce mec est tout simplement pas croyable ! A croire qu'il a un don lui permettant de savoir quand est-ce que sa présence gênera le plus !

Il fit donc un petit sourire à Kira, genre « je suis un tombeur »,qui au passage était totalement ridicule , et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis un mec, nan vraiment il a vraiment l'air d'un abruti quand il sourit comme ça ! Je remarquais alors que la destinataire de ce « sourire séducteur » n'avait pas vraiment l'air très emballé par toute l'attention que le blondinet lui portait. Il dut de nouveau partir dans la réserve quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'était trompé de modèle. Ce mec est nul jusque dans son propre travaille ! Son incompétence est vraiment sans limite !

« -Dit moi, commença Kira en se tournant de nouveau vers moi, tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est peu de le dire ! Répondis-je aussitôt.

-Et bien ça à l'air réciproque ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais en même temps je te comprends, ce type n'arrête pas de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit ! Ça m'énerve ! J'ai horreur qu'un mec me matte de cette manière, c'est lourd ! J'ai l'impression d'être un vulgaire morceau de viande ou... ou... un gâteau... Ou... enfin, bref j'ai l'impression d'être de la vulgaire nourriture ! Ce que c'est déplaisant ! »

Le fait de voir Kira s'emporter de cette manière face au comportement de ce crétin me fit sourire, et voilà mon pauvre petit Newton, tu es hors jeu avant même le coup d'envoi, c'est trop drôle ! J'étais tellement content que je lui lançais un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il revint avec, cette fois, la bonne paire de chaussure. Le pauvre, j'ai crut qu'il allait nous faire une attaque ou quelque chose comme ça ! Remarque ça aurait pu être marrant... Ah c'est malin, maintenant ce crétin me regarde avec un air suspicieux ! C'est trop fort ! Un peu plus et c'est qu'il aurait les choquotes cet imbécile ! Remarque, y'a de quoi, je peux être terrifiant si je veux !

Bref, une fois la paire de chaussure adéquate trouvée, Newton nous amena au rayon matériel. Il prit un sac à dos et le passa dans le dos de Kira, celle-ci me regarda en soupirant d'agacement face à l'enthousiasme un peu trop débordant de Newton, qui dépassait de loin celui que devait avoir un vendeur normal, elle finit même par repousser ses mains un peu trop baladeuses pour s'occuper elle-même de serrer les sangles. Cependant ces dernières avaient plutôt l'air d'être récalcitrantes, et là, alors que mon blondinet préféré s'avançait de nouveau vers elle pour dans l'espoir vain qu'elle le laisserait l'aider, elle se tourna vers moi, ignorant au passage la tentative de Mike pour lui venir en aide et me demanda :

« -Jacob tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ? Sinon je sens que demain on y sera encore ! »

Alors là j'aurais donné chère pour avoir un appareil photo sous la main, non mais, franchement, la tête de Newton était imprenable. Le pauvre, c'était vraiment pas son jour ! J'aidais donc Kira avec les lanières du sac, non sans avoir jeté un sourire entendu et victorieux à l'abruti fini, et c'est à ce moment précis que je sentis son odeur, je n'y avais pas encore fait attention puisque, jusque là, je n'avais pas été assez prés d'elle pour la discerner sans avoir à humer l'air comme un idiot. Elle sentait bon, horriblement bon même, une odeur de bois de santal et de fleure, cela lui correspondait tout à fait. Je sus aussitôt que je serrais à jamais accro à son parfum. Je revins cependant rapidement à la réalité et finis de serrer les sangles du sac. Après qu'elle en eut choisi un, Newton nous aida à trouver le reste des choses dont elle avait besoin, cependant, la douche froide qu'il avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt semblait l'avoir calmé et il se contenta de faire son travail au lieu d'essayer vainement de draguer Kira. Elle paya ses achats et on sortit du magasin. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil sarcastique vers le blondinet avant de lui emboîter le pas vers la voiture. Une fois la voiture démarré, elle engagea de nouveau la conversation :

«-Dit moi Jacob, tu as vraiment 17 ans ?

-Ben oui pourquoi ? Question purement polie parce que, je sais pertinemment que je fais plus vieux, c'est logique en même temps, c'est à cause de la lycanthropie, mon apparence physique me fait paraître plus âgé que je ne le suis en réalité.

-Et bien tu parais plus âgé ! Ça doit sûrement venir du fait que tu es grand et baraqué ! »

Ah quand je vous dis que j'apprécie de plus en plus cette fille, elle sait comment faire des compliments !

« -Et encore, ajoutais-je, tu n'as pas encore fait connaissance avec le reste de la bande !

-Oh non, paniqua-t-elle, ne me dit pas qu'ils sont tous comme toi ? »

J'hochais la tête, souriant d'un air désolé.

«-Et flûte, moi qui d'habitude passe pour une fille plutôt grande, face à plein de géants réunis, je vais passer pour la naine de service.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ben, le plus grand de mes copains de Californie devait faire approximativement 1m80, sachant que je fais 1m75 je me suis jamais sentie vraiment petite ! Ça va me faire un peu bizarre je pense !

-Désolé de mesurer 1m95 ! Riais-je.

-1m95 ? C'est pas possible ! Il t'a nourrit avec quoi ton père ?

-Je ne sais pas, plaisantais-je, il a jamais voulu me le dire ! »

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire.

«-En tout cas repris-t-elle une fois sa crise de fou rire calmé, si tous tes copains sont comme toi je vais m'amuser !

-Comment ça ?

-Ben pour en revenir au pari de ce matin tu n'es pas prés de gagner, me répondit-elle dans un sourire. Parce que pour être honnête, je te trouve très sympa et je passse un excellent moment en ta compagnie !

-Arrête, plaisantais-je de nouveau tout en étant flatté du compliments, tu vas me faire rougir ! »

Elle rit encore, décidément cette fille riait facilement, et c'était tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que son rire était très agréable à entendre !

« -C'est vrai, reprit-elle, on a passé quoi ? Une heure ensemble ? Et je peux t'assurer que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis un bon bout de temps. Et puis ce Newton, j'ai adoré le rembarrer, le pauvre, c'était pas très marrant pour lui mais c'était trop drôle à voir ! Non je t'assure, on se connaît à peine et je ne sais pas, j'ai déjà la certitude que toi et moi on va bien s'entendre ! C'est bizarre non ? Ça y est, tu vas croire que je suis cinglée ! »

Ce fut à mon tour de rire, cependant je ne le fis pas longtemps, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je me moquais d'elle et que je la trouvais effectivement folle de penser cela. Ou alors on était fous tous les deux, parce que je ressentais exactement la même chose que ce qu'elle avait décri !

« -C'est pas bizarre t'inquiètes ! Je suis même d'accord avec toi ! Moi aussi je te trouve sympa, et même si je râlais ce matin, je dois avouer que nos pères ont bien fait de nous présenter !

-Ouais enfin quand même, reprit-elle, ils auraient pu s'y prendre avec un chouia plus de tact !

-Ça, c'est pas faux ! M'exclamais-je. Ah regarde, c'est la maison de Sam et Emily ! »

Et je me garais à côté de la voiture de Quill.

Voili voila chapitre 5 finitoooo

Alors reviews pleasseeeeeeeee


	6. premiers contactes

Oula la !Méchante Lily qui n'a pas posté depuis deux semaines ! ! Pas bien !

Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente, mais j 'ai été malade !Deux fois de suite ! Et dans ces cas là ma mère m'interdit l'accés au pc !Grrrr

Donc voila merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et sans transition la suite ! !

Ps : Z'avez vu j'ai essayez de faire plus long ! !

Je descendis de la voiture suivis de Kira et pris le plateau de cookies à l'arrière, avant qu'elle n'en ait eut le temps.

«-Galant en plus de ça ! Me taquina-t-elle.

-Qu'est que tu crois, lui répondis-je sur le même ton, on est l'homme parfait ou on l'est pas ! Mais je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. »

Et voilà, je l'avais à nouveau faite exploser de rire ! Elle était d'ailleurs encore toute essoufflée par sa petite crise quand Emily vint nous ouvrir la porte.

« Jack ! » S'exclama-t-elle, avant de me faire la bise.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kira :

«-Tu dois être Kira Taylor, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement ! Enchantée ! Et désolé pour le tapage d'incruste à la dernière minute, c'est pas mon genre mais...

-Ah pas du tout ! L'interrompit Emily. Je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! Depuis le temps que ton père nous parle de toi !

-C'est drôle je ne connais pratiquement personne ici, mais par contre tout le monde semble me connaître et savoir qui je suis ! »

Elles rirent toutes les deux avant qu'Emily ne nous fasse entrer, je constatais alors que toute la meute était déjà réunie. Kira et moi étions arrivés les derniers, tout ça par la faute de Newton la glu ! Je hais ce pauvre type décérébré !

Le regard d'Emily se posa soudain sur moi ou plus précisément, son regard se posa sur le plateau que je portais. Elle porta alors sa main à sa bouche avant de s'exclamer sur un ton digne d'une tragédie grec :

«-Jack, par pitié, ne me dit pas que tu as refait la cuisine !

-Oh non par pitié pas ça ! » S'écria Paul, suivit d'un éclat de rire général, ils se foutaient tous royalement de ma gueule, mimant des mines de louveteaux terrorisés. Remarque, ils font bien d'avoir la frousse, parce que si je m'énerve, faudra pas qu'ils viennent pleurer s'il prenne une bonne grosse raclée !

J'allais répondre par une succession de jurons plus vulgaires les uns que les autres quand Kira intervint :

«C'est moi qui les ai faits ! »

Emily me prit le plateau des mains en remerciant chaleureusement la brunette à côté de moi avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour l'y déposer. Kira leva les yeux vers moi et dans un sourire moqueur me demanda :

« -Pourquoi tout le monde a paniqué à l'idée que tu ais fait la cuisine ? »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ses mots que la bande de crétins qui me sert d'amis éclata de rire. Seth vint alors la prendre par l'épaule pour l'emmener à l'extérieur avec les autres car Emily avait dressé la table dehors. Je le vis lui parler bas, avec un air de conspirateur et j'usais de mes sens de loup pour entendre ses paroles, attrapant ainsi la fin du récit : « ... c'était affreux et pourtant je suis pas difficile ! On a tous cru qu'on allait vraiment y passer ! C'était quasiment une tentative de meurtre ! Je te promets, je pensais pas qu'il était possible de faire un plat à la fois trop cuit et pas assez !Et je te parle même pas de la quantité de sel qu'il avait dût mettre ! Une HO-RR-EUR ! ». De nouveau le rire cristallin que j'appréciais de plus en plus se mit à raisonner. Et voilà c'était reparti pour qu'elle me prenne pour un crétin ! C'était quand même pas ma faute si la recette avait foiré et que le four avait tout cramé ? ! T'façon je suis sûr que c'est leur faute ! Bande de foutus saboteurs !

Avant que j'aie le temps d'atteindre la table je fus intercepté par Paul, il avait une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux qui ne me plaisait pas du tout ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Ça y était, j'allais me faire charrier !

«-Jack mon pote ! Commença-t-il sur un ton doucereux qui m'énerva plus que tout.

-Quoi ? !Lui répondis-je d'un ton agressif.

-Et détends-toi frangin ! Je voulais juste te féliciter !

-Me féliciter !

-Ben ouais ! Parce que Kira, elle est sacrément canon ! Fit-il en sifflant et agitant sa main d'un air épaté.

-Ca y est ! Je savais que j'allais y avoir le droit ! Ecoute, je la connais que depuis ce matin et on est juste ami c'est tout ! Et non, avant que tu ne le demandes, je ne me suis pas imprégné ; alors fait passé le message aux autres, je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse chier avec ça ! Et l'emmerdez pas non plus sinon ça va rapidement mal finir !

-Ca va, ça va ! T'inquiètes, je demandais ça comme ça !

-Bon, on passe à table ? Lui demandais-je sur un ton redevenu calme et en le prenant par l'épaule, lui signifiant que je m'étais calmé. »

Lorsque j'arrivais, je vis que Seth avait pris place à côté de Kira mais qu'il y avait toujours une place vacante à sa gauche. Que faire ? M'asseoir près d'elle, au risque qu'elle me trouve collant ou bien la laissé faire connaissance toute seule avec les autres ? Apparemment si j'étais hésitant, elle, était déjà décidésur la marche à suivre. En effet lorsqu'elle vit que je la regardais, elle plongea son regard dans le mien et tapota la place libre du banc du plat de la main, m'invitant à prendre place. Je ne me fis donc pas prier et m'empressais de prendre place à ses cotés. Elle me fit alors un sourire comme je n'en avais jamais vu ! Pas un sourire que l'on fait juste en étirant sa bouche, non, en plus de sourire avec sa bouche elle souriait avec ses yeux. Je sais, je sais ! Ça fait guimauve romantique et non, je ne tombe pas amoureux ! C'est juste que cette fille dégage une sincérité qui est plutôt déstabilisante ! Et je suis un indien Quilleute qui a tué des tas de vampires et qui s'est battu au coté de plusieurs d'entre eux, il en faut donc assez pour réussir à me déstabiliser ! Et elle, elle sourit et pouf je perds mes moyens ! Ça devrait être illégal d'être capable de faire des trucs pareils !

Emily et Sam interrompirent mon débat intérieur en revenant avec des plats chargés de victuailles. Je mangeais avec appétit comme tous les autres membres de la meute, encore une spécificité de notre mutation, notre appétit s'est en effet considérablement accru. Pendant le repas Emily fit la conversation à Kira. A un moment donné, alors qu'elles parlaient de cuisine j'entendis Emily demander :

« -Et toi c'est ta mère qui t'a appris à faire la cuisine aussi je suppose ? »

A ce moment je vis l'expression joyeuse qui avait, jusqu'alors, était présente sur le visage de Kira s'effacer, faisant place à quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez elle. En effet je pouvais lire sur sa figure un mélange de tristesse et... de peur ? J'étais largué de quoi avait-elle peur ?

Le silence se fit soudain, je n'étais apparemment pas le seul à avoir remarqué son brusque changement d'humeur.

«-Kira, est-ce que ça va ? M'enquis-je, passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

-Hein ? Oh désolé, s'exclama-t-elle, semblant revenir brusquement sur Terre.

-Pardonne-moi si c'est ma question qui t'a ennuyé ! S'excusa aussitôt Emily.

-Non, l'interrompit Kira, c'est... c'est ma faute, je... hum, disons que ma mère n'est pas vraiment un model d'amour et de douceur. Elle ne m'a jamais.. Comment dire... Elle ne m'a pas vraiment élevé en faite !

-Comment ça ? L'interrogeais-je, je ne comprenais plus rien, c'était bien sa mère qui avait eu sa garde pendant tout ce temps ?

-Et bien, me répondit-elle, l'air quelque peu embarrassé. Ma mère ne s'est jamais occupé de moi, quand on a emménagé en Californie avec son Karl ils se sont empressés d'engager une gouvernante.

-Une gouvernante ? La coupais-je, pas très sur de comprendre toute l'histoire.

-C'est un genre de nourrice pour riches, sauf qu'elle vit chez toi et s'occupe de tout ce qui te concerne, elle t'élève, te nourrit, nettoie ton linge... Bref c'est une mère de substitution quoi. Elle remplace toute mère qui en a les moyens et qui ne veut pas s'enquiquiner à s'occuper des gamins ! M'expliqua-t-elle

-Mais c'est horrible ! M'exclamais-je, remarquant que tous, autour de la table, hochaient la tête, étant apparemment du même avis que moi.

-Au contraire, reprit-elle, la femme qui m'a élevé m'a aimé comme si j'avais étais sa propre fille ! Elle a été une mère extraordinaire, plus que n'aurais jamais pu être celle qui m'a mise au monde ! Elle s'appelle Elena, mais on l'appel Mama Elena, elle est mexicaine. Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure Emily, c'est elle qui m'a appris à cuisiner, je connais beaucoup de plats mexicains succulents d'ailleurs ! »

Et de là les filles se remirent à parler cuisine. Nous avions en effet remarqué que le sujet de sa mère avait l'air sensible et avions donc pensé que parler d'autre chose ne serrait pas une mauvaise idée, personnellement je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle finisse en larme à l'évocation de son passé alors qu'elle nous connaissait à peine ! On aura tout le temps d'en parler lorsqu'elle sera prête et qu'elle en aura envie ! Je songeais alors à ce qu'elle avait dit, cela devait être difficile de grandir avec une mère qui ne veut pas de vous, je me souvenais alors que ma mère, étais une femme aimante, sans cesse à s'occuper de moi et mes sœurs, à nous prendre dans ses bras et à nous dire combien elle nous aimait. C'est tout cet amour qui m'avait permis de continuer après sa mort, cet amour qui m'avait fait grandir et devenir le Quilleute que j'étais. Sans cela qui sait ce que je serais devenu ?

Et Kira, Kira qui avait été arraché à son père, Kira qui avait grandi loin de ses racines, Kira dont la mère n'avait pas daigné s'occuper. Elle aurait du être pleine de colère, de rancœur et de ressentiment ! Mais non, bien au contraire, elle était une jeune femme souriante, rieuse, douce, radieuse... Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son courage.

Je me rendis soudain compte, sous les regards insistants de Paul, qui était assis en face de moi, que mon bras reposait toujours autour des épaules de Kira qui était accoudée contre moi, elle avait d'ailleurs l'air d'apprécié la position, elle aurait bougé sinon ? Non ? Je rougis instantanément de façon totalement incontrôlable, déclenchant des sourires moqueurs de la part de mes camarades. J'entrepris donc de dégager mon bras délicatement, et posais ensuite mes mains à plat sur mes cuisses. La main gauche de ma voisine vint alors étreindre doucement ma main droite alors qu'elle me soufflait un « merci » discret. Je me sentis électrisé par ce contact, puis bizarrement déçu lorsque sa petite main quitta la mienne.

Et voila maintenant reviewsssssss 

LOl


	7. Amitiés et mystéres

Et oui nouveau chapitre !Vous avez vu, j'essaye de m'améliorer au niveau des postages, parce que je suis pas très douée pour ce qui est de publier régulièrement !

Bref voila la suite !

Ah si merci milles fois pour vous reviews et je voulais savoir, est-ce que vous voulez que je fasses des réponses aux reviews en début de chapitre ?

***************************************************************************

Emily, que je n'avais pas vu quitter la table, trop troublé par la main qui venait d'étreindre la mienne, revint avec le plateau chargé de cookies qu'avait préparé Kira. A peine le plat fut-il posé sur la table, que la moitié des biscuits qu'il contenait avaient disparu, chacun de nous trop pressé d'y goûter, de part l'odeur succulente qui en émanait et que notre odorat de loup amplifiait grandement, nous ôtant tout contrôle de nos bonnes manières. Je croquais donc dans la pâtisserie et fut envahit par la douceur de son goût, je retombais cependant sur terre quand j'entendis Paul s'exclamer :

« Eh ben, félicitation mademoiselle vos gâteaux sont délicieux ! »

Kira le remercia en rougissant légèrement. Et je sentis une pointe de jalousie incontrôlable m'envahir, je désirais soudainement être le seul à pouvoir la faire rougir de cette manière si mignonne.

« Cette fois c'est sûr, reprit-il, ça peut pas être Jake qui les as fait ! »

Bien entendu il éclata de rire, suivit de près par les autre crétin de la meute, Kira me tapota alors gentiment le bras avec un sourire compatissant.

«-Arrêtez les gars, répondis-je, Kira va croire que je suis votre souffre douleur !

-T'inquiètes pas Kira, lui expliqua Sam, on le taquine juste parce que t'es là, faut dire c'est pas souvent qu'on voit Jake avec une fille... Et une fille aussi jolie que toi qui plus est ! »

Je retins un grognement et initiais un geste pour me lever et régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute quand j'entendis Kira prendre ma défense :

«-Il faut dire, expliqua-t-elle calmement mais les joues toujours rouges d'embarra, que si vous faites le même numéro à chacune des filles qu'il vous présente ça ne doit pas vraiment lui donner envie de retenter l'expérience des milliers de fois !

-Oh ! S'exclama Sam, on ne fait pas ça à chaque fois, là c'est un cas d'urgence ! »

Il devait faire référence au fait que je me sois fait jeter en beauté par Bella et que cela m'ait rendu malheureux comme les pierres. A présent ils désiraient tous que je sois le prochain à m'imprégner, passant enfin à autre chose, à un bonheur bien mérité, oubliant ainsi tout le mal que Bella avait pu me faire, que cela soit volontairement ou pas.

« -Un cas d'urgence ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un de ses sourcils aux proportions si parfaites.

-Et bien, commença Seth, lui répondant à la place de Sam, en faite c'est assez compliqué et hum... Je ne pense pas que Jacob apprécierait que l'on te raconte ça, il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui le fasse. »

En disant ces mots il dirigea son regard vers moi, je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête auquel il me répondit par un petit sourire.

«-Oh ! Je suis désolé, s'excusa Kira en se tournant vers moi, je n'avais pas l'intention d'être indiscrète !

-Non, non ! La détrompais-je. C'est juste que ça n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal pour parler de ça, on s'amuse et c'est une histoire qui risque un peu de plomber l'ambiance...

-Ok, s'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains, faisant sursauter la moitié d'entre nous, donc on passe à quelque chose de plus joyeux ! Quelqu'un à une idée ? »

Décidément elle n'était pas du genre prise de tête, c'était une fille vraiment... différente de toutes celles que je connaissais. Pas du genre prise de tête, à insister quand tu n'as pas envie de parler, je devais avouer que c'était une chose que j'appréciais beaucoup chez elle ; ça et aussi son entrain perpétuel et je dois dire, plutôt communicatif ! Un moment calme et timide, rieuse et enjoué la seconde d'après. C'était à la fois plaisant et déstabilisant de se trouver auprès d'elle. Kira était vraiment pleine de surprise, et j'avais envie de découvrir chaques aspects de sa personnalité !

Emily commença donc à débarrasser la table et chacun lui donna un coup de main, comme à notre habitude, il n'était pas question qu'elle se tape toutes les corvées toute seule, nous sommes une famille, un clan, et en tant que tel on se partage les taches, que se soit l'écrabouillage de vampire ou le débarrassage de table. En croissant Kira qui revenait de la cuisine, alors que moi j'y rapportais une énorme pile d'assiette, je la bousculais accidentellement, mon coude frappant légèrement son dos, elle se cambra alors en esquissant un rictus de douleur. Je posais immédiatement mon fardeau afin de lui venir en aide, je ne comprenais pas sa souffrance, je l'avais à peine touchée ! Je voulus poser ma main sur son dos mais elle s'esquiva ! La façon dont elle bougeait, était... elle était, craintive... de plus en plus bizarre...

« Kira ? M'inquiétais-je, est ce que ça va ? »

Elle sembla revenir à elle, elle leva ses yeux vers les miens, reprenant une posture normale.

« Oui... euh, tu... je... hum... j'ai un hématome dans... dans le dos... J'ai, j'ai fait une chute dans les escaliers, c'est ça, une bête chute dans les escaliers ! »

De nouveau, l'expression que son visage avait pis à l'évocation de sa mère réapparut, et je m'inquiétais alors pour elle. Qu'est ce qui pouvait l'effrayer à ce point ? Pourquoi tant de douleur dans ses jolis yeux, que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé ?

Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire, me contentant de reprendre ma pile d'assiette pour l'amener à la cuisine, signifiant ainsi la fin de l'incident. Après tout, elle ne m'avait pas enquiquiné sur ma vie privée il y a quelques minutes, c'était donc à mon tour de me montrer discret.

Seth proposa soudain une petite partie de wii, et je fus surpris de voir que Kira était volontaire, son visage exprimait de nouveau la quiétude, quoique qu'il se soit passé, s'était fini.

La petite bande se réunit donc dans le salon devant la télévision de Sam et comme d'habitude les chamailleries pour savoir à quel jeu on allait jouer commencèrent. Sam les interrompit en disant à Kira qu'en tant qu'invitée et puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici, devait choisir le jeu. Elle décida donc que l'on jouerait à Mario-cart. Ensuite vint la bagarre habituelle pour savoir qui allait jouer en premiers(vu qu'on peut jouer qu'a quatre, maximum) il fut décidé que je jouerais en premier avec Kira, Seth et Paul. Ce dernier demanda si on voulait jouer en équipe ou en solo.

« -En équipe, répondis-je, taquin, si Kira commence par se prendre une raclée elle voudra plus jouer ! »

Elle me mit aussitôt une tape sur le bras en poussant un cri indigné alors que les autres et moi étions morts de rire.

«-Alors là ! S'exclama-t-elle, faignant la colère de manière évidente, sache pour ta gouverne que je n'ai pas été battue aux jeux vidéos depuis que j'ai l'âge de treize ans ! Et là en plus tu viens de remettre mon honneur en question !

-C'est à ce point là ? La taquinais-je.

-Tu n'imagine même pas ! Me répondit-elle rentrant dans mon jeu. Black accroche-toi à ton volant, beau goss, parce que tu vas morde la poussière ! »

Alors que les autres éclataient de rire, je perdis de ma belle assurance ! Elle était bien trop convaincue de me battre pour bluffer ! J'échangeais un regard avec les deux autres « concurrents », ils semblaient eux aussi inquiets.

On fit cependant démarrer le jeu comme si de rien n'était. Et...

Et on se prit une monumentale raclée, j'ai pas honte de le dire ! Je suis pas du genre à chialer parce que je me fais battre par une fille. Cependant j'avoue avoir une réclamation à faire ! Comment diable aurais-je pu être ne serais-ce qu'un chouïa concentré alors qu'elle était assise si près de moi ? Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle secouait la tête afin de renvoyer vers l'arrière les cheveux qui la gênaient sa délicieuse odeur venait envahir mes narines sensibles de jeune loup en mal d'amour. Le pouvoir qu'elle semblait possédait sur mes sens était de plus en plus déconcertant au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. Elle m'intriguait de plus en plus, comme si elle cachait quelque chose que je devais absolument savoir. C'était une sensation très... nouvelle...

«-Alors ? M'interrogea-t-elle alors que Sam, Embry, Jared et Quil prenaient notre place devant la console

-D'accord, d'accord, avouais-je, levant mes mains en l'air en signe de redissions, tu es la plus forte !

-Ah ! Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras, elle se retira aussitôt en rougissant.

-Oh... euh... désolé c'était... instinctif !

-Pas grave, la rassurais-je, j'ai l'habitude que les jolies filles se jettent sur moi ! »

Elle me mit une bourrade dans l'épaule avant de rougir. Bon sang ! J'avais dit qu'elle était jolie ! Comme ça, à l'arrache, quel crétin, mais quel crétin !

Un cri d'indignation de Sam qui venait de se faire ratatiner, nous permis de fixer notre attention sur autre chose.

La journée toucha à sa fin et je raccompagnais Kira chez elle, après qu'elle ait promis aux autres de revenir vite les voir. En à peine une après-midi elle avait été adoptée par le clan tout entier ! A part Leah qui, comme à chaque fois qu'Emily s 'occupait du repas, n'était pas là !

Dans la voiture on fit de nouveau les idiots en écoutant la radio, je me garais devant chez elle et remarquais qu'il n y avait toujours aucune trace de la voiture de son père dans l'allé.

«-Ton père n'est pas rentré ?

-Il rentrera que dans deux jours, il est parti en Californie récupérer mes affaires avec l'avocat, ma mère refuse de les expédier et de me les rendre !

-Mais t'es toute seule alors ? !

-Ouais, mais t'en fait pas, je sais me débrouiller !

-Ok, mais si tu t'ennuies ou je sais pas, si tu te mets à flipper ou si tu as quoi que soit comme problème, n'hésite pas, viens me chercher !

-C'est d'accord ! »

Elle essaya ensuite d'ouvrir sa portière mais n'y parvint pas.

« -Elle est un peu capricieuse par moment, lui expliquais-je, il faut forcer ! »

Et je me penchais pour atteindre la maudite clenche. Ce à quoi je n'avais pas pensé c'est qu'en faisant cela ma joue droite se retrouvé à 5 centimètres de sa poitrine. Je me redressais d 'un seul coup en rougissant et constatais que ses joues aussi avaient pris une teinte rouge plutôt soutenue ! Je m'empressais de descendre de la voiture pour lui ouvrir de l'extérieur. Elle descendit de la voiture et monta son porche, elle sortit sa clé et l'introduisit dans la serrure, elle suspendit son geste, pour se tourner vers moi. Puis sans aucun signe avant coureur, elle descendit son perron d'un pas décidé jusqu'à s'arrêter devant moi. Puis elle posa sa main droite sur ma joue gauche et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser doucement ma joue droite. Je restais en suspension la bouche ouverte alors qu'elle retournait finir d'ouvrir la porte. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et me fit un petit signe de la main, je redescendis soudain sur Terre, secouais la tête et répondis à son coucou. Elle referma la porte et j'expirais doucement. Non de dieu ! Que venait-il de se passer ? !

Alors c'était comment ?


	8. je me sens en sécurité avec toi

Et oui c'est moi !De retour avec un nouveau chapitre !Et bonne nouvelle je suis en vacances dans une semaine donc les chapitres devraient tomber plus vite ces temps si ! !Biz à tous et merci pour vos nombreuse reviews ! Elle me motive vraiment pour vous poster des suites le plus régulièrement possible !

Je remontais dans ma voiture, dans un état second. Je me sentais tout drôle, à la fois bien et mal, ce qui était une sensation extrêmement bizarre et paradoxale, je démarrais donc ma voiture sur ces drôles de pensées. Je profitais de la route pour réfléchir, déjà il fallait que j'arrête de me voiler la face, j'étais indéniablement attiré par Kira, j'en étais à présent certain. Quant à savoir quel était exactement l'ampleur des sentiments que je ressentais à son égard, c'était un mystère. Je veux dire que, même si elle me plaisait, je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis. Est-ce de l'amour ? Est-elle mon imprégnation, mon « pour toujours » ? Ou bien suis-je juste attiré par elle physiquement ? Parce que je sais que certains mecs de la meute, de ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore imprégnés, avait ressentis le besoins de... Et bien de s'unir « physiquement » avec une fille, faute de véritable sentiments amoureux. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi perdu de toute ma fichue existence, tout ça à cause d'une fille ! Pas même avec Bella !

Je rentrais ma voiture dans le garage et m'engouffrais dans la maison en claquant la porte, comme à mon habitude. Et là, à peine le seuil de la porte franchi, je me retrouvais sur le point de vomir. Ma sœur Rachel était assise dans le canapé, à moitié affalée sur Paul et ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, d'une façon qui me rendit immédiatement malade. Bon sang j'avais failli faire sortir la porte de ses gongs tellement je l'avais claqué fort et eux, ils n'avaient rien entendu. Je décidais donc de signaler ma présence au traître qui était en train de fourrer sa putain de langue dans la bouche de ma sœur.

«-J'aimerais éviter de vomir et de faire des cauchemars atroces pour le reste de ma vie si ça ne vous gêne pas trop ! ! Criais-je, totalement dégoûté. »

Ils décollèrent leur bouches l'une de l'autre dans un affreux bruit de succion que je jugeai totalement dégoûtant et se tournèrent vers moi.

«-Jake qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ! M'apostropha ma sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que je veux ? ! M'énervais-je. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? J'aimerais éviter de vous voir vous rouler des pelles toutes les cinq minutes ! T'es ma sœur merde ! J'ai déjà un mal de chien à admettre l'idée que tu puisses avoir une vie sexuelle et qu'en plus de cela ça soit avec un de mes potes, alors bordel faites ce genre de chose dans ta putain de chambre ! Merde ! Déjà que je vais devoir me taper une rediffusion la prochaine fois qu'on sera transformé tous les deux, alors si je pouvais éviter de me taper le direct aussi, ça m'arrangerais énormément ! Criais-je, à bout de nerf. »

Je sentis aussitôt mes membres trembler et une chaleur, que je connaissais bien à présent, vint se loger le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Paul, ayant remarqué l'état de quasi-transformation dans lequel je me trouvais, empêcha ma sœur de me répondre, et par la même d'empirer la situation, il l'entraîna ensuite dans sa chambre, qui par bonheur se trouvait à l'étage alors que la mienne étais au rez-de-chaussée. Je respirais doucement pour me calmer, et sentis peux à peu la chaleur quitter ma colonne et mes membres se détendre un à un, m'empêchant de me métamorphoser. J'allais finir par tuer cet abruti qui avait eut l'audace de s'imprégner de ma sœur ! Heureusement que Rachel n'était là que pour les vacances et qu'elle allait retourner vivre à l'université en septembre, je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter leur comportement écœurant bien longtemps. Je vis mon père pénétrer dans le salon, mes cris avaient dut l'intriguer.

«-Jake, m'interrogea-t-il, qu'est ce qui se passe ? ... Non, laisse moi deviner ! Tu as encore surpris ta sœur en train d'embrasser Paul et tu les as dérangés c'est ça ?

-Tu sais très bien que je m'en fous qu'ils s'embrassent ! J'ai juste pas envies d'assister à leur petit bonheur parfait ! C'est soûlant !

-Bah ! Va bien falloir qu'on s'y habitue fiston ! A propos, Paul m'a dit que lui et les autres avaient trouvé Kira géniale ! Et toi tu t'entends comment avec elle ? »

Je m'assis dans le canapé, hésitant. Devais-je lui confier mes doutes ou juste lui dire que je l'aimais bien et passer à autre chose ? Je relevais les yeux quand je le vis en face de moi, le petit sourire sur son visage me dissuada de lui confier mon égarement ! J'étais déjà assez secoué comme ça sans qu'il en rajoute ! Je lui répondit que, comme les autres membres de la meute, j'avais apprécié sa compagnie et que je voyais en elle une très bonne amie. Je me rendais ensuite dans ma chambre afin d'éviter l'interrogatoire auquel il devait rêver de me soumettre. Une fois à l'intérieur je me jetais sur mon lit, me mis sur le dos, les bras en croix, et fermais les yeux. Je retournais inlassablement les événements de la journée dans ma tête, me concentrant sur Kira. J'en vins ensuite à penser à Bella, bizarrement les souvenirs liés à elle ne furent pas, comme c'était le cas habituellement, accompagnés d'angoisse et de tristesse. Il n'était plus aussi douloureux pour moi de songer à elle, c'était très étrange mais, le poids qui pesait sur mon cœur depuis que j'avais appris qu'elle voulait unir sa vie à un autre avait disparu, comme par enchantement. Je me sentais plus léger, calme, serein même. La rancœur qui m'habitait depuis que j'avais reçu l'invitation à leur mariage semblait avoir, elle aussi, diminuée. Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans un état second. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, j'étais sensé les détester ! Lui, parce qu'elle l'avait préféré à moi et elle, pour ne pas m'avoir choisi, pour avoir dit m'aimer et m'avoir abandonner. Et pourtant je ne leur en voulais plus ! J'espérais même qu'elle serait heureuse, qu'elle n'aurait jamais à regretter son choix. Je ne comprenais décidément pas ce qui m'arrivais, cette journée était des plus étranges ! J'ouvris soudainement mes yeux, faisant le rapprochement, serait-il possible que ce soit ma rencontre avec Kira qui ait effacé ma rancœur ? Que ce soit ce petit bout de femme qui provoque tout ces chambardements dans mon esprit ?

J'entendis mon père m'appeler, je mis temporairement fin à mes réflexions pour aller manger. Je passais le repas dans un silence relatif, répondant du mieux que je pouvais aux efforts de Paul pour faire la conversation. Soudain quelqu'un frappa fort à la porte, je me levais donc de table et marmonnais un « C'est bon, j'arrive » en entendant les coups devenir plus fort et rapprochés. J'ouvris la porte et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Kira se tenait devant moi, en pyjama, se composant en tout et pour tout d'un débardeur et d'un short court, complètement essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille, en chaussettes et pire que tout, elle avait la lèvre en sang et un hématome sur le bras gauche.

«-Jacob, me demanda-t-elle sur un ton suppliant, je t'en pris laisse moi entrer ! »

Je m'effaçais aussitôt pour qu'elle pénètre à l'intérieur de la maison, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Cependant, en voulant aller trop vite elle trébucha, je la rattrapais in extremis avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol et l'aidais à se remettre debout fermant au passage la porte d'un rapide coup de pied. Je vis alors que les autres avaient quitté la table, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

«-Oh bon sang ! S'exclama mon père. Kira que t'arrive t-il ?

-Je... je... »

Voyant qu'elle était en état de choc mon père me demanda de la faire asseoir dans le canapé et envoya ma sœur chercher la boite à pharmacie. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, je m'accroupis devant elle et posais ma main sur sa joue, pour qu'elle me regarde.

«Kira ? L'appelais-je doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Kira qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je passais doucement mon doigt sous sa lèvre inférieure, juste en dessous de sa blessure.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? Ajoutais-je dans un murmure. »

Elle fondit alors en larme et balança ses bras autour de mon cou avant de se serrer contre moi le visage enfoui contre mon épaule. J'hésitais un peu avant de l'entourer de mes bras et de la serrer contre moi, la berçant doucement pour qu'elle se calme. Je vis Rachel revenir avec de quoi soigner Kira et je desserrais mon étreinte. Elle releva ses yeux vers moi et je la fis asseoir dans le canapé. Ma sœur s'approcha dans le but de soigner Kira mais je lui pris la trousse des mains, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais l'intention de m'occuper d'elle moi-même. Elle s'assit donc sur la table du salon, juste derrière moi. Je sortis des compresses et du désinfectant et me mis tout doucement à lui nettoyer la lèvre, la couvant du regard pour m'assurer que je ne lui faisais pas mal. Elle me fit alors un petit sourire, petit mais sincère et caressa doucement la main avec laquelle je soignais sa lèvre avant de la presser doucement. Lorsque j'eus fini, je posais tout sur la table derrière moi et m'assis à côté d'elle.

«-Merci, dit-elle d'une voix rendue plus rauque que d'habitude par les larmes qu'elle avait versées.

-Kira j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé !

-En faite, commença-t-elle, quand je vivais en Californie j'étais... j'étais... fiancée. Bien sûr je n'étais pas d'accord, mais ma mère m'a promise à Bradley lorsque j'avais 9ans. Il appartient à une famille riche et puissante tu comprends, dans ce genre de milieu, on fonctionne encore comme au moyen âge. On ne m'a jamais laissé le choix, je l'ai toujours détesté, il représente tout ce que je hais dans ce monde ! Alors quand j'ai été confié à mon père, j'ai cru que c'était fini, que j'étais enfin tranquille, débarrassé de mes obligations envers lui... Mais il m'a retrouvée...

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ! M'exclamais-je hors de moi à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse faire volontairement du mal à une fille comme elle.

-J'ai entendu frappé à la porte, reprit-elle, j'ai cru... je n'ai pas pensé que cela pourrait être lui. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je lui ai dit de partir, que je ne voulais pas le revoir mais... mais il est entré, je... le lui ai dit de sortir de chez moi et... il a fermé la porte... j'ai... j'ai commencé à avoir peur... du coup j'ai... j'ai sorti mon portable, pour... pour t'appeler, j'ai, enfin, je ne sais pas, je me sens en sécurité auprès de toi... alors ça été instinctif j'ai composé ton numéros... Sauf que j'ai...et bien il a voulu savoir qui j'appelais et euh... il a vu ton nom sur l'écran... Je dois dire que ça l'a mit hors de lui et, et...il m'a frappé, à la lèvre. Après il... il... il m'a agrippé par le bras et à commencé à me secouer en criant que je lui appartenais et que je ne serais jamais à personne d'autre qu'a lui ! C'est là que j'ai réagit, j'ai attrapé un bibelot qui avait l'air lourd et je l'ai frappée avec. J'ai profiter du fait qu'il était assommé pour courir jusqu'ici... »

Je la pris alors instinctivement dans mes bras, tentant de la rassuré et de lui apporté un peu de chaleur et de sécurité.

Et voilà, l'intrigue se corse ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	9. apprends moi

Tout d'abord j'aimerais dire qu'autant de reviews en si peu de temps, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et du coup pour vous remercier, je vous fais cadeau d'un chapitre deux jours après le précédent alors que d'habitude je mets trois plombes !

J'espère que vous aimerez la petite surprise que je vous aie réservée à la fin !!!

*************************************************************************

J'avais une envie folle de la protéger, la voir malheureuse m'étais insupportable.

«-Chut... lui murmurais-je doucement, essayant de la rassurer, ça va aller... tu ne crains plus rien, tu es en sécurité avec moi. Je te promets, non je te jure que je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire quoique ce soit, tu m'entends ! »

Je passais alors doucement ma main le long de son dos, pour qu'elle se calme. Cependant, lorsque ma main atteignit le haut de son dos, à l'endroit où son tee-shirt ne couvrait plus peau, je fus surpris par la texture qu'elle avait, sentant le rugueux caractéristique d'une blessure pas tout à fait guérie. Elle recula aussitôt qu'elle eut compris que j'avais découvert ce qu'elle cachait, son visage soudainement brouillé par la peur et l'incertitude.

« Kira ? L'interrogeais-je, inquiet, tu es blessé ? C'est quoi les marques que je sens dans ton dos ? C'est l'autre abruti qui t'a fait ça ? »

Elle agita la tête de gauche à droite les lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre, indiquant qu'elle s'empêchait de pleurer.

«-Alors qui ? Insistais-je, lui prenant les mains avec douceur, dans une tentative de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance et qu'elle pouvait se livrer à moi. »

Elle planta alors son regard dans le mien et se mit debout, j'en fit de même.

«-Je veux bien te montrer, mais... euh... pas dans le salon... Pas devant tout le monde... juste... juste.. Toi. D'accord ?

-Oh ! Viens, suis-moi, ma chambre, ça te convient ? »

Elle acquiesça et me suivit, restant tout près de moi, je compris qu'elle se sentait toujours effrayé et je posais ma main dans le milieu de son dos, juste pour lui montrer que j'étais toujours avec elle, j'ouvrais alors la porte de ma chambre et la fit entrer avant moi(ben quoi ! Bien sûr que je suis galant, et en toute situation en plus ! ) Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, je fermais la porte et me retournais vers Kira qui était à l'autre bout de la chambre, elle me tournait le dos. Je la vis hésiter un instant puis elle posa ses mains sur le bas de son débardeur, je rougis alors malgré moi en comprenant qu'elle devait l'enlever pour me montrer ses blessures.

Elle fit donc passer son vêtement par dessus sa tête et le plaça devant elle de façon à ce qu'il recouvre le mieux possible son buste. Je m'approchais doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer ou lui faire peur. Une fois que je fus juste derrière elle je me rendis compte que je ne voyais toujours aucune marque, sa longue chevelure descendait jusque dans le bas de son dos, m'empêchant de voir ce qu'elle essayait de me montrer, je levais donc la main dans l'intention d'écarter ses cheveux, j'interrompis cependant mon geste et lui soufflais un « je peux ? » auquel elle répondit par un petit hochement de tête timide. Je n'étais apparemment pas le seul à être embarrassé, ses joues étaient d'une rougeur comparable à celle des miennes !

Je fis doucement glisser ses cheveux sur le coté et les ramenais vers l'avant, les rassemblant sur son épaule gauche, je l'effleurais au passage et la vis frissonner. Elle posa doucement une de ses mains sur la mienne, qui se trouvait encore sur son épaule, arrêtant mon geste.

«-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? L'interrogeais-je, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir agit de façon irrespectueuse.

-Non... je... tes mains, me murmura-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, tournant son visage vers moi, elles sont brûlantes.

-Oh. Fût tout ce que je parvint à répondre, tellement j'avais la gorge nouée par une émotion que je ne connaissais pas. »

C'est tout ce que je fus capable de répondre, totalement tétanisé. Je repris cependant mes esprits, me rappelant qu'elle venait de se faire frapper par un connard qui allait avoir de mes nouvelles d'ici peu, ce n'était donc aucunement le moment de me mettre à fantasmer sur elle. J'écartais donc le reste de son imposante chevelure et ne pus retenir une exclamation et un mouvement de recul face au spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

En effet son dos était marbré de marque plus ou moins ressentes et plus ou moins profondes. Elle avait était battue ! Et aux vues des marques sur son dos cela avait été fait avec un fouet ou quelque chose comme cela. J'étais totalement choqué. Je me rapprochais cependant doucement de Kira et posais mes mains sur ses épaules les effleurant doucement, je ne voulais surtout pas qu 'elle se méprenne, je ne souhaitais pas qu 'elle associe mon recul à un quelconque dégoût envers elle. Si j'étais dégoûté c'était par le fait que quelqu'un ait pu vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un comme elle. Je passais doucement mes mains le long de son dos, parcourant de mes doigts les zébrures incrustées dans sa chaire. De nouveau je la sentis frissonner, je pus également sentir sa respiration devenir saccadé et entendre ses pulsations cardiaques s'accélérer.

«-Je ne te fais pas mal ? M'enquis-je soudainement, préoccupé par son bien-être.

-Non... pour être franche c'est plutôt agréable... »

Au bon sang, ce coup si je me sentis rougir jusqu'au oreilles, je réalisais alors que j'étais actuellement dans ma chambre, seul avec une fille que je trouvais très attirante et qui était à moitié déshabillée, en plus de ça j'étais quasiment collé contre elle, en train de parcourir son dos de mes mains et elle venait de me dire qu'elle trouvait ça agréable. Je sentis soudain une chaleur nouvelle monter en moi, assez proche de celle que je ressentais lorsque je me transformais. Je compris alors que je la désirais. Oh merde ! Pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pense à autre chose Jake, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Elle te montre ses blessures, elle te fait confiance, et toi tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est à lui sauter dessus ! Je ne suis qu'un foutu pervers aux hormones à la con ! Rahhhh !

Ces blessures ? Voila l'idée ! Parler m'aiderais à calmer mes hormones d'adolescent en mal d'amour !

Je me détachais alors doucement d'elle et reculais. Je m'assis au milieu du lit, en tailleur, les mains sur mes genoux, lui tournant le dos pour qu'elle puisse remettre son haut, elle vint ensuite s'asseoir juste en face de moi, ses genoux repliés sous elle et après une seconde d'hésitation, posa sa main sur la mienne et je l'étreignis dans un réflexe qui m'étonna moi-même.

«-Ces marques, commençais-je, comment est-ce que...

-Avec une ceinture, m'interrompit-elle en voyant où je voulais en venir.

-Qui ?

-Ma mère...

-Comment ? ! Je veux dire pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire du mal à sa propre fille ? Pourquoi faire du mal à quelqu'un comme toi ?

-Pour me punir la plupart du temps. Quand je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle me disait ou bien lorsque que je la décevais... Ce qui est arrivé pas mal de fois je dois dire, je hais cette femme depuis qu'elle m'a enlevé à mon père alors fallait pas compter sur moi pour pour jouer les filles parfaites et la satisfaire ! Plutôt mourir !

-C'est horrible ! Cette femme est un monstre ! Explosais-je.

-Mais c'est fini ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi Jacob ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est un nouveau départ ! Une nouvelle vie où je serais entouré de gens qui m'aiment, qui me respectent et qui ne cherchent pas à me faire du mal ! Tu peux oublier tout cela s'il te plaît ? Je veux juste que tu voies la nouvelle Kira, la fille joyeuse qui rit quand elle t'écoute chanter Katy Perry dans ta voiture ! Je ne veux pas être la pauvre victime qu'on a tabasser pendant son enfance !

-D'accord... mais sache que je n'ai pas pitié de toi ou un des trucs idiot que tu as dit. J'ai juste... juste envie de te protéger. C'est mal ? M'enquis-je doucement.

Je la vis alors rougir à nouveau.

«-Non... je... non... bégaya-t-elle.

-Parfait parce que si l'enfoiré qui a osé lever la main sur toi passe cette porte, je le tue ! »

Elle éclata de rire au ton exagérément exalté que j'avais pris.

« -Tu te moques de moi ! M'exclamais-je, faisant semblant d'être terriblement vexé. »

Ma réplique eut pour effet de la faire rire encore plus.

«- Je ne me moque pas ! Gloussa-t-elle, tu fais très chevalier en armure chevauchant son beau cheval blanc ! »

Comprenant qu'elle se fichait effectivement de moi, je décidais donc de me venger et me mis à la chatouiller, elle se débattit comme une diablesse, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, moi j'étais tout simplement heureux de lui avoir rendu le sourire. Je finis par la lâcher, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. J'étais allongé sur le dos, dans la largeur du lit, les mollets dans le vide, Kira également allongée à ma droite, se remettant de ses émotions.

«-Tu sais, lançais-je, je crois qu'on a perdu tous les deux notre petit pari de ce matin.

-Alors tu m'aime bien ? Demanda t'elle se redressant pour me regarder.

-Bien sûr ! J'ai passé une super journée ! Répondis-je sans la moindre hésitation. »

Elle plongea soudain son regard bleu lagon dans le mien et j'eus l'impression de me noyer, j'étais totalement hypnotisé. Je la vis alors se pencher doucement vers moi, elle posa sa main droite sur le matelas, au-dessus de mon épaule gauche, plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux vinrent doucement caresser mon visage et je fus envahit par sa délicieuse odeur. Je levais doucement ma main gauche et prit une de ses mèches entre mes doigts, ne quittant toujours pas ses yeux. Elle se pencha alors doucement vers moi et je fis glisser ma main de sa chevelure à sa joue, elle arrêta son visage à une minuscule distance du mien posant son bras gauche prés de mon épaule droite, ses doigts caressants doucement mon visage. Je relevais alors la tête, parcourant les derniers centimètres nous séparant tout en fermant les yeux, puis j'apposais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je fut immédiatement surpris par leur douceur et leur goût, un goût de fraises des bois qui lui correspondait totalement. Je quittais ses lèvres à peine une seconde afin de changer d'angle, celui que nous avions pris était plutôt inconfortable. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, tout d'abord timidement puis, après une série de petit baiser bouche contre bouche je sentis la chaleur que j'avais éprouver un peu plus tôt s'emparer à nouveau de mon corps. Je fis passer ma main dernière sa nuque et ouvrit doucement la bouche asspirant au passage son odeur enivrante, nous allions tous les deux approfondir ce délicieux baiser lorsque des éclats de voix venant de dehors nous firent sursauter, nous faisant nous redresser en position assise.

Et ben moi je dis qu'un first kiss ça mérite des joulie reviews tout plein! ! Surtout si vous voulez savoir ce qui est à l'origine de ce bruit avant vendredi...


	10. confrontation

Et voilà ! Vous m'avez envoyer beaucoup de jolies reviews alors comme promis voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai mis beaucoup de soin à l'écrire, plus de 3 heures en faites ! Donc voilà en espérant que ça vaut le coup pour vous.

Bisoux et encore merci de toutes vos reviews elles me font chaud au cœur et m'encourage vraiment ! !

**************************************************************************

J'échangeais alors un regard avec Kira qui s'était déjà redressé, je me levais également et la suivit en courant jusqu'au salon ; là où se trouvait la porte d'entrée, mon père, ma sœur et Paul étaient s'y trouvaient déjà accompagnés de :

«-Sam, m'inquiétais-je, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Ton père m'a appelé, il avait peur que sa tourne mal entre toi et le type dehors... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il parlait que Kira se précipitait déjà vers la porte d'entrée, vitrée, et ouvris le rideau qui lui cachait la vue du porche, elle recula aussitôt en lâchant une exclamation, mi-surprise, mi-effrayé, avant de venir se réfugier dans mes bras, enfouissant son visage contre mon torse, se collant le plus possible à moi, apparemment terrifiée.

Je vis alors la source de ses angoisses, c'était un mec, d'à peu près une vingtaine d'année, grand et blond. Il avait un air supérieur, et je compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Kira en parlant de lui, parce que ce gars là, il avait vraiment l'air de se prendre pour un dieu et les vêtements qu'il portait et qui devait coûter plus chère que ma voiture et mes deux motos réunis renforçaient l'idée qu'il était né avec un blason en or gravé dans ses couches culottes ! Même s'il n'avait pas frappé le petit ange qui était à cet instant même blotti dans mes bras, j'aurais tout de suite détesté ce sal type ! Il avait l'air d'être d'une arrogance peu commune ! Et il devait l'être pour avoir osé suivre Kira jusqu'ici !

« -Kiiirrrraaa... Appela-t-il d'une voix traînante. Je sais que tu es la chatonnn ! ! »

Aux mots prononcés par l'infâme gosse de riche, je sentis Kira tressaillirent resserrant ses bras autour de mon buste et poussant un gémissement effrayé. Je jetais alors un regard noir au type de l'autre côté de la vitre tout en passant mes bras autour d'elle dans un geste, qui je le savais pertinemment, était avant tout possessif, c'était ma manière de lui signifié que Kira était sous ma protection et qu'il n'avait surtout pas intérêt à la toucher.

« -Allons ma belle, tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement ! Ajouta-t-il. Peu importe où tu cours, tu devrais savoir que je te retrouve toujours Non ? ! Pourquoi donc t'enfuir chaton ?

C'est idiot, tu pourrais être heureuse si aisément en m'épousant comme il a toujours été prévu ! »

Il recula ensuite à trois mètres devant le porche un air satisfait collé au visage. Je sentis Kira trembler, je baissais donc les yeux vers afin de voir comment elle allait, m'attendant à la voir bouleversée, je fus surpris de voir un air résigné sur son visage.

«-Kira ? L'interpellais-je doucement. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens puis répondit :

«-Il faut... il faut que ça s'arrête ! Je dois lui parler !

-Quoi ? ! M'emportais-je. Non, Kira ! Ce mec t'a frappé et toi tu veux...

-Jake ! Me coupa-t-elle en se défaisant de mon étreinte, elle recula de quelques pas, sa voix montant d'un ton. On a pas le choix ! Je connais Bradley ! Il n'abandonnera pas ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est un gosse de riche pourri gâté ! Pour lui je ne suis qu'une chose, une chose qu'il désir posséder, la seule manière de se débarrasser de quelqu'un comme lui c'est de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a aucune chance de m'obtenir !

-Mais... Tentais-je d'une petite voix, impressionné par la rage dans ses jolis yeux au regard si doux d'habitude. »

Elle attrapa alors ma main, glissant ses petits doigts fins entre les miens. Je sentis le regard des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se focaliser sur ce geste je n'y prit pourtant pas garde, préférant fixer mon intention sur la petite brune devant moi.

«-Jacob, je dois le faire... s'il te plaît...

-Très bien ! Cédais-je, mais il n'est pas question que tu ailles voir ce type sans moi ! »

Elle me sourit d'une façon qui me calma immédiatement et qui me fit me sentir tout drôle

«-Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire autrement ! Me rétorqua-t-elle.

Kira ouvrit ensuite la porte sans lâcher ma main et s'engouffra à l'extérieur, les pieds nus, faisant face à celui qui l'avait brutalisé et terrorisé à peine une heure plus tôt ! Suivis de prés par Sam, Paul et ma sœur, mon père étant parti dans la cuisine afin d'appeler la police avant que les choses ne tournent mal.

«-Ah ! Te voilà ! S 'exclama le crétin blond une expression de satisfaction collée sur son visage de petit prétentieux. »

Son regard changea cependant rapidement, laissant place à la colère lorsque, voyant que Kira frissonnait à cause du froid, j'enroulais mon bras autour d'elle afin de la nicher contre mon corps brûlant et elle se lova contre moi, entourant mon buste de ses bras, profitant de ma chaleur.

«-Kira ! Se récria-t-il, visiblement en colère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et puis c'est qui ce type ?

-Oh suis-je bête ! S'exclama Kira sur un ton ironique. Bradley, Jacob, Jacob, Bradley.

-Je me fous de savoir comment ce type s'appel !Je veux savoir ce que tu fous collé à lui !

-Oh toi le minus ! M'emportais-je, tu vas lui parler mieux que ça !

-Sinon quoi ? ! Me rétorqua le pauvre abruti, dans un stupide élan de courage.

-Sinon mon poing va rendre une p'tite visite à ta tronche ! »

Et pour soutenir mes paroles je fis deux pas dans sa direction retenue par Kira, le blondinet recula immédiatement de quatre pas, il est pas si con finalement...

Il tendit soudainement la main vers Kira, souriant, reprenant visiblement de l'aplomb :

«-Allons, soit raisonnable, ce gars là ne pourra jamais te satisfaire et t'offrir toutes les belles choses qu'une femme de ta catégorie sociale mérite ! Tu devrais pourtant avoir compris que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble !

-Fait pour être ensemble ! Fait pour être en-semble ! Nan mais je rêve là ! Cracha-t-elle, visiblement hors d'elle. Tu ne comprendras vraiment jamais rien ! Pauvre abruti ! Je te hais de toutes les fibres de mon être, et cela depuis qu'on m'a présenté à ton horrible personne ! »

Le dit abruti perdit aussitôt son sourire et sa belle assurance.

«-Non ! ! ! Continua Kira. Tu, tu as cru, cru que quoi ? Que je t'aimais ?

-Mais... mais... bafouilla-t-il, on est fiancé depuis que j'ai eu onze ans et toi neufs ! !

-Oh pitié... pas ça... tu as vraiment cru que, parce que j'étais forcé d'être ta fiancée, j'allais t'aimer ! A ton avis espèce de demeuré, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai dit vouloir rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, allant même jusqu'à porter l'un de ces fichus anneaux de pureté !

-C'est évident, répondit-il, c'est parce que rester pur jusqu'au mariage fait partie de tes convictions religieuse, après tout, nous sommes catholiques, c'est ce que l'on nous a enseigné et c'est une fierté pour moi que de respecter les enseignements de dieu ! »

Cette fois ci elle éclata carrément de rire avant de poursuivre :

- Ne te berce pas d'illusion Bradley, je ne partage en aucune manière tes convictions religieuses de blanc arrogant qui croit tout connaître mais qui ne sait rien !

-Mais, pourquoi faire vœux de chasteté en ce cas ? S'enquit-il soudain.

- Et bien comme je te l'ai dit, je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerais jamais, cet anneau est la seule protection fiable que j'ai trouvée qui me permette de ne jamais subir plus que ces horribles et gluants baisers que j'ai du subir pendants si longtemps !

-Espèce de salope ! S'écria-t-il en se dirigeant droit sur Kira. »

Cette fois s'en était trop, ce connard se permettait de la menacer de nouveau physiquement devant moi ! Je plaçais aussitôt Kira derrière moi pour la protéger. Alors que Bradley se trouvait pile en face de moi je pus constater qu'il étai largement plus petit et chétif que moi ! Enfin ça je le savais, mais il l'était encore plus que ce que j'avais pu voir. Sans prendre en compte ma force du à ma nature loup-garou, j'aurais pu écraser cet abruti sans effort, il lui manquait au mois 40 centimètres et 15kg de muscle pour pouvoir faire le poids face à moi !

«-Tu la touche et t'es mort ! Sifflais-je.

-Tu la protéges hein ! S'exclama-t-il, totalement enragé. Qu'est-ce que cette petite pute a pu te faire pour que tu te mettes dans des états pareils ? »

Cette fois s'en était trop ! Je lâchais Kira et franchis les trois pas qui me séparait de Bradley, aussitôt j'écrasais mon poing sur sa mâchoire, j'avais tenté de contrôler ma force, histoire de ne pas le tuer, mais j'entendis tout de même le craquement significatif d'os se brisant. La loque s'écroula au sol en hurlant sous la douleur, je sentis soudain une brûlure intense courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale et un grognement inhumain s'échappa de ma gorge et je paniquais à l'idée de me transformer devant Kira. En un instant je me retrouvais agrippé par Paul et Sam qui avaient senti mon état, je sentais la situation sur le point de basculer quand, avant qu'aucuns de nous ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, Kira se jeta dans mes bras. Je fus aussitôt terrifié à l'idée de lui faire du mal, comme Sam avait marqué Emily.

«-Jake... me murmura-t-elle alors d'une voix envoûtante et douce. Je t'en prie calme-toi... »

Je ne saurais dire si c'était ses mots, sa voix ou bien son corps fin pressé contre le mien dans un total abandon mais je me calmais instantanément, la chaleur de mon disparaissant en un instant. Cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant, en tout cas pas de cette manière !

«-C'est bon les gars, je suis calme, vous pouvez me lâcher. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, cependant aussi surpris que moi par ce soudain revirement de situation.

Soudain on entendit au loin la sirène d'une voiture de police.

Le blond eut l'air de réfléchir un instant jaugeant les personnes présentes du regard avant de tendre l'oreille, comprenant que le véhicule des forces de l'ordre venait pour lui il se releva et recula doucement avant de se mettre à courir vers une voiture de sport rouge vif dans laquelle il monta. J'allais lui courir après mais Kira m'en empêchas, Bradley fit alors rugir le moteur et s'en alla comme il était venu.

«-Kira pourquoi est-ce que... Commençais-je

-Son père est riche et influent, la police n'aurait rien pu y faire ! Pire, c'est toi qui aurais eu des ennuis pour l'avoir frapper ! »

Je vis alors la voiture du shérif se garer devant la maison, Charlie Swan en sorti et mon père roula vers lui enfin de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Je saluais rapidement Charlie et lui présentais Kira, il constata ses blessures et pris sa dépositions, puis voyant qu'elle avait froid je la fis rentrer à l'intérieur, laissant les autres régler les derniers détails avec le père de Bella.

Je mis alors mon bras autour de ses épaules afin de la conduire dans ma chambre pour pouvoir discuter avec elle en toute tranquillité, sans les autres pour l'intimider. Une fois entrée, elle s'assit sur le lit et je me mis à rougir en repensant au baiser plus qu'agréable que nous avions échangé la dernière fois que nous nous étions retrouvés seuls ici. Je me mis cependant accroupis devant elle et levais la main vers son visage, prenant son menton entre mes doigts afin de lui faire lever la tête et elle me fit un sourire timide que je trouvais adorable.

Alors là je dois avouer que je me suis donner à fond sur ce chapitre ! Je l'ai entièrement réécris, alors j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez du résultat ?


	11. libre

Et oui, c'est un nouveau chapitre ! Entièrement réécrit par rapport à la version précédente que j'avais fait de cette fanfiction et, franchement le résultat est incomparablement mieux lol !

J'ai le grand espoir que vous aimerez aussi.

Bisoux et merci à tous de me lire ! !

C'est pour vous tous que j'écris ! !

Je vous adore fort ! !

Lily

___________________________________________________________________________

«-Tout va bien ? M'enquis-je. »

Elle hocha timidement la tête pour toute réponse, je pus la voir rougir de façon très nette, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, jusqu'a ce que ses doigts ne viennent caresser doucement la main que j'avais placée sur sa joue après lui avoir fait relever son visage vers le mien. En effet la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions ressemblait fort à celle que nous avions prise pour nous embrasser, je rougis donc à mon tour. Je lui consacrais soudainement toute mon intention, voyant qu'elle allait prendre la parole :

«-Il... il... il est parti... Mon dieu... je suis... libre !

-Et je peux t'assurer qu'il aura de nouveaux à faire à moi si il se re-pointe !

-Oh Jacob ! S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement touchée par mes paroles. »

Et, sans que j'aie pu réagir, elle se jeta dans mes bras, entourant les siens autour de mon cou avec une force et une rapidité telle que j'en fus déséquilibré, je basculais donc à genoux sur le sol de ma chambre et rattrapais Kira au vol afin qu'elle ne s'écrase pas par terre, je dus cependant mettre un petit peu trop d'enthousiasme dans mon geste car elle se retrouva à califourchon sur mes genoux, mes bras étroitement enlacés autour de sa taille.

Je fus aussitôt envahie de frissons et grisé par les sensations que son corps collé contre le mien me procuraient. Je m'avouais alors une bonne fois pour toutes que je la désirais, que je la désirais comme un homme désir une femme, plus fort cependant que de la manière dont j'avais convoité Bella. C'était quelque chose de totalement différent, et pourtant je ne me l'expliquais pas, c'était ainsi, point.

Kira se recula un peu et plongea ses yeux azures dans les miens et me fis un sourire éclatant de sincérité. Elle se mit à bouger et je paniquais à l'idée qu'elle veuille se relever. Je fus cependant rapidement soulagé lorsque je constatais qu'elle voulait juste s'installer plus confortablement sur mes genoux, gardant toujours ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps, elle fit ensuite glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes épaules dans un geste beaucoup trop caressant pour être innocent. Au final peut-être ressentait-elle la même chose que moi ? Peut-être étais-ce le moment idéal pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

«-Il semble que nous soyons dans une situation compromettante monsieur Black ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Me taquina-t-elle.

-Il semblerait en effet, confirmais-je en riant. »

Elle humidifia alors doucement ses lèvres dans un geste instinctif et je sus dès lors que j'étais fichu. J'allais l'embrassais, là, maintenant et peu importe les conséquences que ça aurait.

Je me penchais doucement vers elle, faisant remonter avec lenteur ma main droite le long de son flanc gauche, la faisant soupirer doucement avant de la placer dans son cou. Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes quand...

«-Jacob ? Appela mon père. »

Je poussais alors un grognement de frustration et Kira se mit à rire doucement avant de frotter son nez contre le mien dans un geste d'une adorable tendresse.

«-Tu sais que tu es trop mignon quant tu boudes ? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Je boude pas ! Grondais-je. J'en ai raz le bol qu'on nous interrompe sans arrêt !

-Humm... Reprit-elle, avec un sourire taquin. Dois-je en conclure que vous étiez sur le point de m'embrasser Monsieur Black ? »

Je rougis fortement face à la franchir de ses propos, je profitais alors du fait que mon père m'appelait de nouveau pour me redresser, Kira, elle resta assise par terre, me fixant en souriant avec un petit air moqueur, je lui dis alors que j'allais revenir, cependant tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche ne fut qu'un affreux bégaiement et je me sentis rougir encore plus de ma stupidité, la faisant éclater de rire alors que je sortais de ma chambre en grommelant contre moi-même.

Je partis donc voir mon père, je le trouvais à la cuisine discutant avec Sam.

«-Où est Kira ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

-Dans ma chambre, répondis-je, papa, je ne crois pas être capable de la laisser seul après ce qui vient de se passer. Elle peut rester ici ?

-Bien sûr fils ! Je ne vais quand même pas la fiches dehors après ça !

-Merci papa tu es super ! Bon Sam on se voit demain d'accord ?

-Jacob, me répondit celui-ci sur le ton sérieux qu'il employait lorsqu'il s'adressait à un membre de la meute en tant qu'alpha. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ! Tu étais sur le point de te transmuter et...

-Sam ! Le coupais-je. Cette soirée a été difficile pour Kira, je ne veux pas la laisser seule, on en reparle demain s'il te plaît ?

-Bon... très bien... mais c'est vraiment parce que Kira est une chique fille ! »

Je lui souris en remerciement et après une poignée de main, je rejoignis Kira, lorsque j'entrais, je vis qu'elle s'était installée en tailleur sur mon lit, elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer jouant avec une mèche de sa longue chevelure ébène, ce geste dégageant beaucoup trop de sensualité pour mon propre bien ! Elle se remit à sourire dès que j'eus fermé la porte et que je fus tourné vers elle.

«-Comment tu te sens ? L'interrogeais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Toujours bien, me répondit-elle en riant. Je fais finir par y prendre goût tu sais ! Me dit-elle en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, les balayant derrière ses épaules.

-Prendre goût à quoi ?

-A ce que tu me chouchoutes de cette façon ! C'est vraiment adorable mais si tu voles à mon secours comme ça à chaque fois que je suis dans la panade, j'aime mieux te prévenir que tu n'es pas près de t'en sortir !

-C'est toi qui est surtout pas prête d'être débarrassé de moi je crois vu le désir féroce de te protéger que je nourris en ce moment! »

. Elle rit doucement, de son si joli rire cristallin puis elle attrapa ma main, mêlant ses doigts aux miens et je contemplais nos mains ainsi liées, le doux son de sa voix s'adressant à moi me fit relever les yeux vers son visage.

« - Et si au contraire je n'avais pas envie d'être débarrassée de toi ? » M'interrogea-t-elle d'un air mutin, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en rougissant. Je me sentis rougir instantanément, ses paroles étaient sans équivoque !

«-Et bien dans ce cas précis tu viens de t'offrir les services d'un très séduisant garde du corps ! Plaisantais-je.

-Très séduisant ? Repris t-elle, taquine. On est encore loin du compte non ? Ajouta-elle tout en se rapprochant de moi, elle passa ensuite ses bras autour de mon cou, réduisant considérablement l'espace libre entre nos deux visages.

-Comment ça ? Fis-je rougissant, déposant tout de même mes mains brûlantes sur ses hanches.

-Ohh ! Je t'en pris Jake ! Ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas à quel point tu peux être attirant. »

Je rougis de plus belle, surpris une nouvelle fois par sa franchise.

« -Dis-moi, continua-t-elle, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a faillit faire tout à l'heure avant d'être interrompus par ton père ? »

J'hochais la tête, peu confiant en ma voix dans ce genre de moment. Kira plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens.

«-Tu ne voudrais pas finir ce que tu avais commençais ? Me proposa-t-elle avec un air innocent. »

. Je lui souris, avant de poser ma main libre à la base de son cou, je sentis sa peau frissonner à mon touché et mon sourire s'agrandit, je la fixais alors dans les yeux, voulant avoir l'autorisation de continuer. Elle posa alors sa main, celle qui n'enlaçait pas la mienne, sur celle que j'avais mise dans son cou, plongeant une fois encore ses orbes aux couleurs de l'océan dans les miens. Je pris cela pour un signe d'approbation et je penchais mon visage vers le sien, je la vis alors humidifier lentement ses lèvres d'anticipation, j'adorais la voir faire ça, je ne résistais alors plus et, cédant à la tentation, j'apposais avec douceur mes lèvres contre les siennes, n'oubliant pas que ce salaud de Bradley la lui avait fendue plus tôt dans la soirée. Comme la première fois, je sentis une agréable chaleur partir de mes lèvres pour envahir tout mon corps. Je l'embrassais d'abord doucement, avec tendresse, ne voulant pas la brusquer, puis, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et la suçota avec lenteur, j'entendis alors Kira soupirer et je passais doucement la pointe de ma langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Aussitôt elle se redressa et s'installa à califourchon sur moi pour se coller contre mon corps bouillant, enfouissant ses mains dans mes cheveux, collant de nouveau sa bouche à la mienne avec ferveur. Je passais donc mes bras autour d'elle, une main collée à sa nuque, je sentis alors ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, nos langues se rencontrèrent ainsi pour la première fois dans un ballet ardent et j'inspirais à fond son enivrant parfum. Lorsque le baiser pris fin je collais doucement mon front au sien et, tendis que nous tentions de reprendre une respiration à peu près normal, je l'entendis soupirer doucement un « Waou ! » qui m'emplit de fierté. Après tout c'était la première fois que j'embrassais une fille sans avoir recours à la ruse, parce que les seuls baisers que j'avais échangés jusqu'alors avaient été avec Bella, et ça n'avait rien de comparable avec l'expérience que je venais de vivre ! Parce qu'évidemment avec Kira tout était entièrement fondé sur l'idée de partage, et chacun de nous mettant autant d'ardeur dans les baisers, les rendant à la fois forts, uniques et inoubliables ! Bon sang je pourrais passer toute ma vie avec ma bouche colée à la sienne !

Je uis d'avance désolé si il reste des fautes mais je dois éteidre le p, sinon je vais me faire engeuler ! Je corrigerais demain matin !

Bisoux


	12. décision

Je restais immobile, mon front toujours posé contre celui de Kira, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt bête ! Parce que j'ai déjà affronté des dizaines de vampires enragés, prêt à tout pour avoir ma peau et là, je n'étais pas capable de trouver quelque chose à dire à la plus merveilleuse fille que j'ai jamais embrassé ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ou alors, je ne m'y connais pas !

Je reculais alors doucement mon visage, l'expression de béatitude qu'avait Kira en cet instant me fit frémir de bien-être, et le fait qu'elle soit toujours niché contre moi me confortait dans l'idée qu'elle avait vraiment apprécié ce que nous venions de faire. Je passais doucement ma main gauche contre sa joue à la peau si douce, elle inclina la tête avec lenteur afin de venir frotter son visage contre le plat de ma main.

«-Mon père a dit que tu pouvais dormir ici, intervenais-je enfin, ayant apparemment retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

-Merci. Au faite, tu sais quoi, je crois que je connais ton secret ! »

Mon secret ? Non impossible elle... elle ne pouvait pas avoir compris que j'étais un loup-garou en si peu de temps ! Elle ne...

«-Allez avoues ! Tu es un ange c'est ça ? »

J'éclatais de rire tellement je me sentais soulagé de sa « découverte ».

«-En faite non, continua-t-elle, tu ne peux définitivement pas être un ange ! Ca m'étonnerais que les anges embrassent d'une façon aussi torride ! »

J'arrêtais aussitôt de rire, m'étouffant à moitié, déclenchant son hilarité à elle.

«-Puisque c'est comme ça, lançais-je, je ne t'embrasserais plus jamais !

Je lui tirais alors la langue, comme l'aurais fait un enfant de cinq ans avant de lui tourner le dos. Aussitôt après, je sentis ses petits bras passaient autour de mes épaules, m'entourant à nouveau de son odeur délicieuse.

«-C'est pas très malin comme plan, chantonna-t-elle, tu te punis autant que moi non ? »

Je me retournais alors d'un seul coup et plaquais un baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit ! Elle me fit un sourire éclatant et se pencha à nouveau vers moi, visiblement prête à retenter l'expérience, quand la voix de mon père résonna à travers la porte, nous faisant tous les deux tourner la tête vers celle-ci.

«-Jake ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux papa ?

-C'est juste pour savoir si Kira à besoin de quelque chose ?

-Merci, répondit Kira, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de mon cou, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ris alors à son allusion avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez, puis, je me levais pour mettre un pantalon de nuit. Oui je sais, je vais crever de chaud ; mais bon je ne peux décemment pas dormir en caleçon alors qu'il y'a une fille dans mon lit ! Je pris donc un vieux bas de jogging, large et gris et me tournait vers Kira, dont les yeux étaient fixés sur moi.

«- Dit donc petite voyeuse, tu comptes me regarder me changer ?!

-Pourquoi pas ! Répondit la dite voyeuse en s'installant confortablement dans mon lit, visiblement décidée à profiter du spectacle. »

Je lui jetais alors un cousin et elle ferma les yeux en riant. J'enlevais donc mon tee-shirt et mon short avant d'enfiler le pantalon de coton dans lequel j'allais avoir beaucoup trop chaud. Je regardais ensuite le vieux tee-shirt que j'avais sorti d'un regard morne et grimaçais, ce coup si c'était sûr et certain, je n'allais jamais pouvoir dormir à cause de la chaleur.

«-Tu peux dormir torse nu, moi ça ne me dérange absolument pas, intervint Kira d'une voix espiègle.

-Dis donc toi, fis-je d'une voix faussement fâchée, t'étais pas censée fermer les yeux ? !

-J'ai cru que t'avais fini. » Mentit-elle, en haussant les épaules avec une adorable petite moue.

Je balançais donc le tee-shirt que j'avais dans les mains dans un coin de ma chambre et revins vers Kira qui s'exclama à la vue du tatouage que j'avais sur le haut de mon bras droit.

« -Waou ! Jake ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que toi aussi tu étais tatoué ! »

En faite je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à lui en parler vu que ce tatouage s'était gravé de lui même sur ma peau après ma première mutation, comme il en avait été pour tout les autres membres de la meute.

«-Tu aimes ? M'enquis-je, m'asseyant à ses côtés. »

Elle caressa mon biceps du bout des doigts, comme-ci elle voulait apprendre par cœur les contours du dessins.

«-Je l'adore, s'extasia-t-elle.

-Au faite, m'inquiétais-je soudainement, je ne t'ai même pas demandé si ça ne te dérangeais pas de dormir avec moi ! Parce que sinon je peux toujours dormir sur le canapé ou...

-Non, au contraire, ne t'en faits pas ! Me coupa-t-elle. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se glissa sous les draps avant de tapoter la place à côté d'elle. Je ne me fis pas prier et la rejoignis aussitôt sous les couvertures, réalisant que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais dormir dans le même lit qu'une fille qui n'était pas ma sœur ! Bien sûr il y'avait aussi eut cette fameuse fois où j'avais partagé un sac de couchage avec Bella, mais bon, là j'allais dormir avec une fille que j'avais déjà embrassé plusieurs fois et qui avait avoué avoir aimé ça ! Et il n'y avait pas non plus une putain de sangsue qui surveillerait le moindre de mes mouvements et la moindre de mes foutues pensées !

Je sentis alors Kira venir se lover contre moi, posant sa tête contre mon torse et passant son bras le long de mon abdomen, sa main reposant contre mon cœur, ses doigts caressant distraitement ma peau. C'était une étrange sensation que de la sentir serré contre moi d'une façon si intime et pourtant c'était indéniablement plaisant. Je passais alors mes bras autour d'elle, l'enveloppant dans ma chaleur et elle soupira de contentement.

«-Tu sais, intervins Kira au bout de quelques minutes, brisant le silence, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose.

-Ce genre de chose ?

-Et bien tu vois, toi et moi, on se connaît depuis ce matin et... je veux dire, on s'est embrassé... Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas, habituellement le genre de fille à... à sauter sur les garçons de cette manière.

-Oh, c'est ça qui te tracasse ? Fis-je en prenant son menton entre mes doigts afin de voir ses yeux. Elle se redressa alors sur l'un de ses coudes, sa main droite remontant vers mon épaule, elle plongea son regard lagon dans le mien.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour une fille facile, avoua-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je ne crois absolument rien de ce genre ! Je veux dire, moi non plus je ne suis pas du genre à sauter sur les filles de cette façon ! D'ailleurs, pour tout te dire, je n'ai même jamais eu de petite amie !

-Sérieusement ? !

-Oui c'est vrai, mais il y'a quelque chose chez qui, je dois l'avouer, m'attire de façon indéniable !

-Alors... hum...

-Oui ? L'encourageais-je.

-Non, en faite non, rien, oublis !

-Si, vas-y, dit moi, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi !

-Et bien voilà, reprit-elle, l'air embarrassé, je me demandais, tu vois, enfin, on s'est embrassé... et... et bien, est-ce que... est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est... ensemble ? »

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette question, je n'y avais absolument pas réfléchis. Pourtant, la réponse s'imposa à moi, j'avais envie qu'elle soit ma petite amie ! J'avais envie de pouvoir de nouveau la serrer contre moi comme je le faisais à cet instant, j'avais envie de la protéger, j'avais envie de faire partie intégrante de sa vie, j'avais envie de la voir tous les jours !

«-Ca ne dépend que de toi, répondis-je, parce que moi je suis entièrement d'accord avec le fait de sortir avec toi !

-C'est vrai ? ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Totalement ! »Répondis-je avant de fondre sur ses lèvres tel le prédateur que j'étais.

Elle répondis à mon baiser avec exaltation, et je ne me détachais d'elle que lorsque je sentis que la fatigue était en train de nous gagner. Elle s'endormit la première, toujours lovée contre moi et je la regardais dormir un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'à mon tour je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Je sais, il est court, mais je passe le bac de français demain, mais je vous adore tellement que je vous l'ai mis pour vous faire patienter !

Bisoux

Reviews pleaseeeeee ! ! !


	13. bon matin

Ouua déjà le chapitre 13!! C'est mon chiffre porte bonheur!!Je sais c'est plutôt inhabituel!Lol en même temps j'ai un chat noir, j'ai déjà brisé un nombre incalculable de miroirs et j'adore passer sous les échelles alors avoir le chiffre 13 comme porte bonheur n'a pas grand chose d'étonnant!!

Bon, trêve de blabla inutile!! Voila mon chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant!!Et je souhaite la bienvenue a notre nouvelle lectrice!!Plus on est de fou plus on rit comme on dit(oula il est temps que j'arréte j'en suis à utiliser des expressions bidons... :o )

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé par une douleur lancinante qui parcourait mon bras droit. J'ouvrais donc les yeux pour comprendre la raison de cet élancement inhabituel. Je sursautais quand je constatais qu'une magnifique créature à la peau tannée dormait contre moi, la tête posée sur mon biceps. Je me calmais rapidement lorsque les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, j'essayais toutefois de déplacer mon bras ankylosé car toujours coincé sous elle. Lorsque j'y parvint, Kira se mit à remuer. Je crus alors que je l'avais réveillée, cependant elle gémit doucement dans son sommeil avant de venir poser sa tête sur mon torse et de passer son bras le long de mon abdomen, comme si j'avais été un ours en peluche gigantesque(note de l'auteuse : vous imaginez, avoir jacob black comme doudou attitré ? C'est le rêve non ? ). Je restais un moment les bras levés, gêné, retenant presque ma respiration, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Puis la voyant soupirer d'aise, je me rassurais et l'entourais de mes bras, l'enveloppant dans ma chaleur, une main caressant doucement son bras. Je me repassais alors la journée de la veille dans ma tête, je n'en revenais pas, j'avais une petite amie ! ! Et quelle petite amie ! Les autres allaient être insupportables, mais qu'importe, avoir Kira tout contre moi, comme c'était le cas à cet instant, valait tous les charriages du monde !

Soudain j'entendis ma porte grincer et la regardant, je la vis s'entrouvrirent doucement, laissant passé la tête de ma sœur et celle de cet idiot de Paul. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche de surprise face à la situation quelque peu compromettante dans laquelle je me trouvais actuellement. Son expression changea au coup de coude dans les côtes que ma sœur lui envoya et il me fit un petit sourire entendu auquel je répondit par un geste obscène de la main lui faisant signe de dégager. Il me souffla alors, assez bas pour ne pas réveiller Kira mais suffisamment fort pour que mes sens de loup me permettent d'entendre:

« -On est allé chez Kira, lui chercher des vêtements et des affaires de toilettes, on a mit ça dans la salle de bain. »

Je le remerciais alors et le vis sortir et refermer la porte mais c'était trop tard, j'avais dut trop m'agiter, en effet lorsque je baissais les yeux vers Kira je constatais que les siens étaient grands ouverts.

« -Bonjour toi, soufflais-je doucement. »

Pour seule réponse, un lent sourire apparu sur son visage basané, elle se dégagea alors délicatement de mon étreinte et se mis en position assise avant de s'étirer paresseusement, mettant ainsi inconsciemment toutes les courbes les plus appétissantes de son corps bien en valeurs, ce qui n'arrangea rien à ma condition matinale, me faisant me sentir de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je rougis automatiquement à l'idée qu'elle puisse s'en apercevoir. Elle se tourna alors vers moi, l'air hésitante.

«-Je peux t'emprunter la salle de bain ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Oh euh bien sûr ! C'est la deuxième porte à droite, au bout du couloir.

-Merci ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de sauter hors du lit et de se rendre à la salle de bain.

Quel empressement ! Eh ! Mais j'ai même pas eu de bisous moi dans cette histoire ! C'est trop... Attendez... Bisous... salle de bain... Mais oui, c'est évident ! Elle est partie se brosser les dents ! Je me précipitais à mon tour hors du lit et montais en quatrième vitesse rejoindre la petite salle de bain accolé aux chambres de mes sœurs, par chance j'y avais laissé une vieille brosse à dent que je m'empressais d'utiliser, je passais ensuite sous la douche froide, juste le temps de calmer mes ardeurs et je redescendis les escaliers en courant avant de me réinstaller dans mon lit, comme si de rien n'était, Kira revint à peine une minute après, je fis alors semblant de dormir. Je sentis soudain un poids s'abattre sur moi et lâchais un hoquet de surprise. Elle venait de se jeter sur moi, au sens littérale du terme j'entends ! Ce qui fait que je me retrouvais allongés sur le dos avec Kira étendue sur moi de tout son long, les mains de chaque cotés de ma tête l'empêchant de m'écraser totalement, ce qui, au vu de sa petite carrure, aurait de toute façon était difficile à réaliser ! En tout cas cette petite blague avait le mérite de l'avoir amusé, elle était complètement écroulée de rire.

«-Et bien, m'exclamais-je, mon allégresse se percevant nettement dans le ton de ma voix, ça c'est du réveil délicat !

-Oh... pauvre chéri, minauda-t-elle pour se moquer de moi, alors dit moi, petit Jacob tout fragile, comment aurais-tu voulu être réveillé ? »

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que j'attrapais ses épaules et la retournais pour me retrouver en position dominante, la faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise, il faut dire que j 'avais un peu triché et utilisais mes sens lycans, la vitesse de mes mouvements avait donc été beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse tenter quoique ce soit. J'esquissais un sourire triomphant et me redressais doucement pour ne pas l'accabler de mon poids largement supérieur au sien, les avants bras posés de chaque coté de son corps je capturais alors ses lèvres dans un baiser le plus doux possible, contenu du fait que cette fille, dont le corps délicat était entièrement plaqué contre le mien, me rendais complètement fou. Alors que nous approfondissions ce baiser paradisiaque, elle posa l'une de ses mains sur le haut de mon bras, au niveau de mon tatouage, frôlant doucement ma peau en un va et vient lent et agréable. Elle plaça son autre main à la base de ma nuque, jouant doucement avec les mèches de cheveux qui s'y trouvaient. L'embrasser était vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable, je n'arrivais même pas à analyser le flot d'émotion qui me submergeait. Elle mit alors fin au baiser et je paniquais à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, puis, je la vis fixer mon torse et mes épaules avec insistance avant d'y passer la main.

«-Jacob... T'as eu le temps de prendre ta douche en cinq minutes à peine ? »

Ah merde ! Grillé ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, parce que je suis pas sur que « Désolé j'avais une érection tellement grosse que j'ai du prendre une douche froide pour pas te foutre les jetons » soit une réponse adéquate !

«- J'ai juste... hum, improvisais-je maladroitement, j'ai eu chaud cette nuit, j'avais besoin de fraîcheur !

«- C'est vrai que tu fais une super bouillotte ! Moi qui aie froid la nuit depuis que je suis de retour à la Push, j'ai dormi comme un petit chaton bien au chaud ! »

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, coupant court à ce r eux moment. Je me redressais aussitôt m'asseyant à une distance raisonnable de Kira qui en fit de même, remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

«-Entrez ! Dis-je, sans en avoir réellement l'envie.

-Bonjour vous deux ! S'exclama Paul. Le petit déj' est servi ! »

On le suivit donc dans la cuisine et on s'attabla devant un copieux petit déjeuner composé de pancakes et de toasts grillés à l'odeur alléchante. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, Kira semblait totalement remise des évènements de la veille et personne ne les mentionna, de peur de la mettre mal à l'aise. Je remarquais alors la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle elle s'était intégrée parmi nous, en à peine 24 heures ! Elle faisait partie de la bande maintenant, de la même manière qu'elle faisait à présent partie de ma vie.

Après le petit déjeuner, elle passa directement à la salle de bain et je réquisitionnais une fois de plus celle de ma sœur afin que Kira et moi puissions être près en même temps, nous avions en effet décidé d'aller chez elle, j'étais bien résolu à ne pas la laisser seule et ce, jusqu'au retour de son père, prévu pour le lendemain.

Lorsque je la rejoignis au salon je fus une nouvelle fois émerveillées par sa beauté, elle ne portait rien de bien compliqué pourtant, une simple jupe en jean, un tee-shirt rouge et une paire de converse jaunes. Cependant comme tous les vêtements que je l'avais vue porter, ils la mettaient en valeur mais sans en faire trop. Quant à moi, j'avais remis les mêmes affaires que la veille. Je sais, pas très original, mais bon je suis un mec, je mets pas une tenue différente par jour, du moment que c'est propre après je prends ce qui vient.

Je sais ce chapitre n'es pas très long mais je pars en vacance demain, et je n'aurais pas accès à un ordinateur avant le 15 août !

Donc savourez ce chapitre car je ne pourrais pas poster avant un moment !

Par contre la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'aurais bientôt un pc portable et là je pourrais écrire plus souvent et donc, poster plus souvent, parce- que ce chapitre est le dernier que j'avais en réserve, en faite j'avais poster cette histoire sur un blog, mais depuis j'ai décidé de la modifié, de rendre le personnage de Kira différent donc les chapitres qui suivent dans le blog sont nuls et je ne peux pas les utiliser ici, il faut totalement que je réécrive pour les prochains chapitres...

Bref trêve de blabla, merci à tous de lire ma fic et je vous souhaite de très bonne vacances et j'espère sincèrement tous vous retrouvez pour le chapitre 14 avec de nouvelles aventures pour nos de amoureux et bientôt la rencontre de Kira avec Bella et les Cullen ! Alors patientes les amis ! !

Bisoux

Je vous aimes.

XOXO


	14. Bazar sans nom

Me revoilà! Je suis re de vacance avec une semaine d'avance et j'ai eu mon pc portable il y a un mois, donc même si dans le coin pourri où j'étais il n'y avait pas internet j'ai pu écrire un peu, seulement sans éléctricité je pouvais pas le faire souvent! Tout cela pour dire qu'une fois ce chapitre publié il ne m'en reste que la moitié d'un d'avance et mon words beug donc je mettrais peu-être du temps à en remettre un! Je préfère publier moins souvent et vous offrir des chapitres avec la plus grande qualité possible!lol

En tout cas j'éspère que ça vous plaira toujours autant!

**********************************************************************************************************************************

J'accompagnais donc Kira chez elle, curieux de revoir la maison Taylor, que j'avais vu pour la dernière fois lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un gamin d'environs une dizaine d'années. Je me souvins qu'a cette époque l'endroit lui-même, à l'instar d'Henry, pleurait la perte de Kira, en effet chaque pièces regorgeaient de photos et de bibelots rappelant la perte qu'avait subit monsieur Taylorà l'époque où sa femme avec plié bagage et lui avait enlevé sa petite Kira, si précieuse à ses yeux, et l'amour inconditionnel qu'il avait continué a porté à sa fille absente.

Le chemin en voiture fut, comme ceux de la veille, ponctué par les rires de ma, désormais, petite amie, je m'étais encore une fois laisser prendre à pousser la chansonnette, sur du lady gaga cette fois, vous voyez un peu le tableau ! Je me découvrais une déconcertante facilité à faire l'idiot et à être heureux en présence de Kira, j'étais vraiment bien avec elle.

«-Gare toi là, m'indiqua-t-elle en me montrant l'allée devant le garage.

-Mais, et ton père ? Je vais le gêner quand il va revenir, non ?

-Oh tu sais la Californie, c'est pas super super proche, même si il a pris l'avion, et puis, connaissant la pétasse décolorée et désérébrée qui me sert de mère, lui et les avocats vont sacrément galérer à récupérer mes affaires ! »

Je me garais donc sans rien ajouter, et suivis Kira à l'intérieur de la maison, je repensais soudain à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

«-LES avocats ? M'enquis-je soudainement, surpris que son père ait les moyens d'en avoir plusieurs.

-Oui, je sais, ça surprends que mon père puisse se les payer.

-Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens là ! Ajoutais-je aussitôt, paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir blessée.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ta remarque ne m'a pas vexée ! Et puis elle est plutôt justifiée !

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien pour être franche ce n'est pas mon père qui paye les avocats… Enfin si, mais en partie seulement…

- Alors là, je n'ai absolument pas peur de passer pour un crétin fini si je dis : heinnnn ?

-Tu ne passeras jamais pour un crétin à mes yeux Jake, me répondit-elle en caressant ma joue avec tendresse.

Je souris béatement avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, je laissais ensuite mon visage proche du siens avant de lui demander :

«-Tu m'expliques ?

-Bien sûr, mais d'abord, tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasses visiter ?

-Oh si, bien sûr, avec plaisir ! »

Je me mis donc à la suivre dan la petite visite improvisée dans laquelle elle s'était lancée, plus captivée par elle et son enthousiasme que par la visite en elle-même, elle avait l'air complétement amoureuse de cette maison qui, pourtant, devait paraître bien modeste en comparaison de celle dans laquelle elle avait dut grandir, quand je lui en parlais elle me répondit que son ancienne maison n'avait pas d'âme et qu'il n'y avait qu'à la Push qu'elle se sentais vraiment chez elle. Je remarquais alors que la maison était mieux entretenue, plus lumineuse que dans mes souvenirs, cela était sûrment dut à la présence de dérnière s'arrêta alors devant une porte close et je compris à son temps d'arrêt que nous nous apprêtions à franchir le seuil de sa chambre.

«-Comme tu sais je viens à peine de revenir, me dit-elle visiblement gênée par je ne sais quoi.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant et le rapport que ça a avec le fait qu'on va visiter ta chambre…

-Et bien, en faite, répondit-elle en rougissant, c'est un bazar innommable dans cette pièce, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en occuper, je ne pensais pas que me faire des amis si vite, encore moins avoir un petit copain! Et puis, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de m'occuper de la déco tant que je n'ai pas toute mes affaires !

-T'inquiètes, je ne suis pas non plus ce qu'on peu appelé une fée du logis dans mon genre! »

Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Elle n'avait pas menti. C'était un véritable capharnaüm ! En plus des traditionnels cartons et valises dus au déménagement, le sol et les meubles étaient recouverts de vêtements froissés et d'objets divers et variés. Seul l'ordinateur portable vaio d'un blanc immaculé posé sur le bureau semblait avoir trouvé sa place définitive. Je fit un tour sur moi-même, afin de constater l'étendue des dégats et je m'assis sur le bord de son lit avant de pousser un sifflement d'admiration, afin de la taquiner, elle me mit alors une tape sur l'épaule, se retrouvant pile en face de moi et je ne pus pas m'empécher de la prendre par la taille.

-Jakeeeee, râla-t-elle en prononçant mon prénom d'une voix trainante. T'avais dit que tu te moquerais pas !!

-Ah non ma belle ! J'ai dit que j'étais pas une fée du logis ! Mais toi, toi t'es carrément unique en ton genre! »

Kira poussa alors un petit cri offensé avant de se mettre à me frapper, à grand renfort de petites tapes qui n'aurait même pas pu faire mal à un moustique diabétique ! J'éclatais de rire et, pour me venger je me mis à la chatouiller. Elle se mit aussitôt à rire aux éclats avant de me dire, la respiration hachée :

«-Pitié… Jacob… Ah, ah… Ah, ah…non… Hi, hi, hi…A… Arêtes… Pas ça… Pas les chatouilles!

-Ah, ah ! M'exclamais-je d'un ton victorieux, heureux d'avoir trouvé son point faible. C'est qui le plus fort hein ? Dit le !Aller, dit le! A voix haute !(nde l'auteuse : lol je sais j'ai un peu fait de la copyright sur Edward dans Twilight ! Mais c'était pas volontaire je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'une fois que j'avais écris ma phrase et je me suis dit que ça serait un petit clin d'œil bien placé !)

-Non ! Je… Non… »

Je la regardais alors droit dans les yeux, d'un regard qui, je le savais, l'avait déjà faite craquer plus d'une fois et, alors qu'elle pensait que la séance de torture était fini je repris les chatouilles de plus belle. Elle tenta bien de m'échapper mais contre moi c'était peine perdue, et cela sans même prendre en compte ma force de loup-garou !

«-T'as aucune chance ma belle ! Alors dit moi que je suis le plus fort et je te lâche ! C'est promis !

-Parce que… tu… tu crois… que je pourrais pas… te… Ahhh !... te faire arrêter… si je voulais ?

-Absolument ! Fis-je, sûr de moi. »

Elle saisit alors brusquement ma nuque, me prenant totalement par surprise, elle attira alors mon visage vers le sien avec une force insoupçonnée avant de m'embrasser d'une manière clairement plus brutale que d'habitude. Ce baiser profond, pourtant fougueux et exigeant, était de loin l'un des plus excitant que l'on ait jamais partagés ! J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à rassembler mes idées et, pris dans le feu de l'action, je tirais Kira par les hanches et l'installais à califourchon sur mes genoux, mes mains demeurants sur ses hanches. Elle rompit alors le baiser et je paniquais un instant, craignant d'avoir été trop loin ! Cependant elle se contenta de tirer ses cheveux vers l'arrière avec un élastique qui était autour de son poignet et me lança un sourire coquin avant de me demander avec une voix charmeuse :

«-Alors, dit moi, c'est qui la plus forte ? »

Elle plaqua ensuite de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre, et tant mieux d'ailleurs parce qu'au vu de mon esprit embrouillé je lui aurais sûrement laissé la victoire.

Notre baiser devint alors de plus en plus passionné et mes mains, jusqu'alors posés sagement sur sa taille, afin qu'elle ne tombe pas, se mirent à me démanger, mourant d'envie d'aller explorer le corps fin qui était actuellement pressé contre le mien. Je me reteins pourtant de devenir trop entreprenant, en effet je préférais laisser Kira prendre les commandes et décider de ce que nous pouvions faire ou pas, cette technique m'éviterait ainsi de passer pour un pervers à ses yeux alors que nous venions à peine de commencer à sortir ensemble. Si j'étais hésitant quand à ce que je pouvais faire ou ne pas faire avec mes mains, Kira, elle, savait parfaitement quoi faire des siennes ! En effet sa main droite qui était jusque là posé sur mon épaule descendit doucement le long de mon torse avant de se poser sur mes abdominaux.

Je soupirais ensuite d'aise lorsque, soudainement, je sentis le contact de ses doigts fins directement sur mon ventre, elle les fit glisser de bas en haut en une subtile et délicieuse caresse qui me fit frissonner. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, s'amusant visiblement des réactions exacerbées qu'elle pouvait provoquer sur moi.

«-Ca t'amuse hein ! M'exclamais-je d'une voix bizarrement roque. »

Elle éclata alors de rire, renversant sa tête en arrière, dans un geste d'une sensualité déconcertante.

«-Tu vas apprendre, ma belle, qu'on ne provoque pas Jacob Black impunément ! Grondais-je sur un ton faussement menaçant. C'st moi le plus fort et je veux te l'entendre dire !»

Je la regardais alors droit dans les yeux, affichant un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon pour elle, et, avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit je fis descendre mes mains le long de son dos pour atterrir sur le bas de son tee-shirt et, comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt, je passais mes mains son tee-shirt. Je commençais à parcourir son dos de mes doigts mais, sentant le touché rugueux de ses cicatrices j'eu peur de lui faire mal, je décidais alors de passer mes mains sur son ventre, avec douceur j'imitais ses caresses, sa respiration devint aussitôt extatique.

«-Dit le… Murmurais-je. »

Elle était sur le point de craquer, je pouvais clairement le voir, je fis alors quelque chose que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu, mes lèvres glissèrent doucement le long de la mâchoire de Kira et je me mis à embrasser doucement la courbure de son cou. J'étais plutôt mal assuré, me demandant si ce que je faisais lui plaisait, je fus rassurer au moment ou ses mains fourragèrent dans mes cheveux, elle prononça mon prénom dans un soupir de bien-être, je perdis tout contrôle sur mes lèvres et les fit remonter juste en dessous de son oreille, l'entendant gémir plus fort je me mis à sucer la peau qui s'y trouvait.

«-Jake… Soupira-t-elle, c'est… c'est… c'est toi le plus… le plus… le plus fort…hum… »

Je souris contre sa peau, victorieux, et fis remonter mes lèvres le long de son cou avant d'atteindre les siennes, je sentis alors la pointe de sa langue parcourir mes lèvres et je laissais sa langue rejoindre la mienne dans une danse langoureuse et sensuelle. Puis après quelques baisers Kira recula son visage du mien.

«-Waou ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire béat.

-Tu l'as dit ! Renchéris-je ! »

Nous restâmes un moment à nous regarder dans les yeux, profitant tout deux de la présence de l'autre. Je rompis alors le silence :

«-Au faite tu ne voudrais pas un coup de main pour ranger tout ça ?

-Hum, réfléchi-t-elle, pourquoi pas… Mais tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?

-Mieux que passer du temps avec toi tu veux dire ? Je ne crois pas qu'il existe une telle activité vois-tu ! »

Elle éclata de rire, rougissant de plaisir puis elle se mit debout, je me rendis alors compte que nos précédentes activités n'avait pas laissés mon corps insensible. Gêné je m'emparais du premier coussin que je trouvais afin de cacher la partie de mon anatomie qui trahissait mon état d'excitation. Heureusement pour moi le téléphone sonna et Kira me laissa seul un instant. Je me concentrais alors sur des choses désagréables, tel que Newton en string ou la vielle Madame Mc Cleuski en petite tenue (ndl'auteuse : Je sais je regarde trop Desperate howswives !lol, mais au moins vous avez l'image dégoutante en tête, une vieille peau en sous-vêtements, y'a de quoi en perdre tout ses moyens !) je ne sais laquelle de ses deux images eut le plus d'effet mais en tout cas je fus tout de suite refroidi !

Lorsque Kira revint elle me dit que c'était mon père qui avait téléphoné pour savoir si je rentrais manger à midi, elle lui avait répondue que je resterais avec elle toute la journée ; je lui confirmais que c'était, de toute manière, ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

La matinée passa à vive allure, et une heure de l'après-midi sonna au moment même où le contenu du dernier carton fut rangé correctement. Je m'écroulais sur le lit en soufflant, ce qui fit rire Kira qui s'écroula à côté de moi ; elle me remercia de lui avoir donné un coup de main et, pour ce faire, me donna un baiser. J'allais l'approfondir quand mon ventre émit un énorme gargouillis, faisant éclater de rire ma petite indienne.

«-Tu es vraiment un estomac sur pattes toi ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se mettre debout. Aller ! Viens avec moi, je vais m'occuper de ce petit ventre qui cri famine ! »

Voilou, voilou!!Maintenant je veux que vous fasiez péter ma boite mail!!!Je veux des reviews!!!!!lol


	15. Révélation

Voila le chapitre 15!J'éspère que ma fic vous plaira toujours autant et que vous allez faire exploser ma boite mail, une petite reviews ça prends une minute et ça me dop le moral pour plus d'une heure!!!

Enjoy

XOXO

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Elle tapota ensuite mes abdos pour accompagner ses dires avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, elle me tendit ensuite sa main, j'entrelaçais nos doigts et elle me conduisit dans la cuisine.

«-J'ai la flemme de cuisiner, me confia-t-elle, tu as quelque chose contre les pizzas surgelées ? »

J'éclatais de rire au ton de martyr qu'elle avait utilisé.

«-J'en suis même un très grand fan !

-Ah, c'est génial ! Me répondit-elle tout en allumant le four. Parce-que, j'adore cuisiner quand j'ai plusieurs heures devant moi, mais je trouve beaucoup plus simple de faire des plats surgelés quand je n'ai pas le temps !

-C'est pas moi qui vais te contredire, comme tu l'avais compris grâce à mes chers amis à l'humour si mordant (note de lily : vous avez saisis l'allusion, parce qu'un loup, ça mords ! Je sais je sais je suis de pire en pire, mais c'est pas ma faute, je voudrais vous y voir vous, si vous passiez vos vacances enfermé dans le trou du cul du monde et loin d'internet en plus de ça, avec une source d'électricité limité et donc une utilisation du pc portable limitée !) je suis nul en cuisine !

Nous rîmes tous les deux, une fois de plus, simplement heureux de partager un bon moment tout les deux. Elle se mit ensuite à mettre la table sur le comptoir qui se trouvait au milieu de la piéce et à préparer le repas, je voulus l'aider mais elle refusa,d'abord poliment, puis, comme j'insistais, ne voulant pas passer pour un faignant, elle finit par s'emporter :

«-Je t'ai dis que j'allais me débrouiller Jacob Black, alors tu poses ton adorable postérieur sur cette chaise, et tu me laisse faire ! »

Je ris face à cette démonstration de la force de caractère de ma, désormais, petite-amie, avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de mon postérieur. Je m'assis donc sur la chaise qu'elle m'avait désignée avant de rétorquer, avec un sourire en coin qui, je le savais, la faisait complétement craquer !

«-Tes fesses aussi sont à croquer petite demoiselle ! Et puis, tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu es en colère? »

Elle rougit instantanément et me regarda avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, une main sur ses hanches, une spatule dans l'autre, dans une posture hilarante qui me fit immanquablement éclater de rire.

«-Non mais je rêves ! S'exclama-t-elle, riant à moitié. Tu te moques de moi en plus ! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me colla un coup de spatule sur l'épaule, je me frottais l'épaule en gémissant, faisant semblant d'avoir mal et Kira retourna vers le four, fiére d'elle et y enfourna la pizza surgelée.

Elle s'afféra ensuite à nettoyer le peu de vaisselle qui traînait dans l'évier, je fus soudain envahi par le besoin urgent de tenir Kira dans mes bras et, ne résistant pas à l'appel de ses courbes, je me levais de la chaise sur laquelle elle m'avait fait asseoir. Je collais ensuite mon torse contre son dos, plaquant ainsi totallement nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre et l'enlaçais avant de détacher ses cheveux et de les rassembler d'un coté de son cou, je me mis alors à parsemer la zone que j'avais dégagée de baiser langoureux, comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

«-Jake… Gémit ma petite indienne.

-Hum ? Répondis-je, toujours absorbé par ce que j'étais en train de lui faire.

-Tu me déconcentres ! »

Je ris dans son cou avant d'y déposer un dernier et chaste baiser avant de me reculer, les mains levées en signe de reddition et de bonne volonté. Je m'assis cependant dans une position boudeuse, les bras croisés contre mon torse, une moue enfantine collée au visage. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que Kira ne remarque mon petit numéro. Elle se rapprocha doucement de moi et crocheta ses mains derrière ma nuque, les bras tendus, me faisant ainsi face, je lui lançais alors un sourire éblouissant et enroulais mes mains dans son dos, écartant préalablement les jambes, je l'attirais vivement à moi, la collant contre moi, nos bassins s'entre-choquants au passage de manière beaucoup plus subjective que ce à quoi je m'étais attendus.

«-Ouhh la, la! Ça devient chaud ! Il y a quelqu'un qui ne contrôle pas très bien ses hormones ici ! S'exclama Kira, hilare. »

Je fus une fois de plus étonné par le franc parlé dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans ce genre de situation, plaisantant de mes réactions exacerbées les plus gênantes !

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand j'en fus sorti par Kira qui agrippa brusquement ma nuque et attira mon visage vers le sien avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser différent des autres puisque, tout d'abord, c'était elle qui l'avait initié, mais aussi parce qu'il était considérablement plus fougueux et exigeant que tous ceux que nous avions déjà échangés avant et je dois dire que cette impression qu'elle allait me dévorer était loin d'être désagréable ! Bien au contraire! J'aimais toutes ses façons d'embrasser, que ce soit dans la douceur, dans la passion ou dans la fougue j'adorais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Le four se mit alors à sonner, nous ramenant ainsi à la réalité et intérrompant de ce fait ce magnifique moment! Kira déposa un baiser très tendre sur mes lèvres et sorti la pizza du four. Elle nous installa ensuite dans le salon, histoire de pouvoir regarder la télé en mangeant, nous regardâmes Jackass, puis, après avoir mangé et débarassé la table une émission sur les mannequins qui nous fit bien rire, le Janice Dikinson show, Les filles de cette "agence" était vraiment d'un superficielle et elle n'était même pas jolie en plus!

"-Elles sont peu-être superficielle, mais elles sont canons... Me répondit Kira, sur un ton d'où perçait l'envie.

-Wooo,wo,wo! L'arrétais-je, ne me dis quand même pas, que, toi, tu envies ces filles là!

-Bien sûr que si! Tout les mecs bavent devant ce genre de...

-Tu te trompes! La coupais-je. Moi elles ne me plaisent pas! Mais alors pas du tout!

-Tu...Quoi? Réagit-elle soudain. C'est... c'est vrai?!

-Absolument!"

Elle me regarda alors d'un air séptique, je plaçais alors mon bras autour de ses épaules, la plaquant contre moi.

"-Je t'assure je ne vois pas ce que tu peux leur envier, ce ne sont que des sacs d'os! Ton corps est largement plus appétissant et agréable à regarder que celui de ses filles complétements stupides!

-Tu sais quoi Jake?

-Nannnnn, mais je vais pas tarder à le savoir je suppose?

-Je t'aime."

Mon coeur manqua un battement, voir deux et j'eus l'impression bizarre que le temps s'était arrété, plus rien ne comptais si ce n'est les deux mots les plus magiques que je n'aies jamais entendu et, le fait qu'ils venaient de sortir de la bouche de Kira, transcendait tout cela. La vérité s'imposa alors à moi, c'était comme si, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place. Je comprenais enfin tous ce que j'avais ressentis depuis que j'avais rencontrée ma petite indienne, je me rendais soudain compte de la place que ce petit bout de femme avait réussi à prendre dans ma vie en deux jours. Mon attirance pour elle, le naturel et la vitesse à laquelle notre relation s'était instaurée et même le fait que même Bella et son mariage imminent ne me préocupaient plus tant que ça! Kira était mon imprégnée!

"-Je suis désolé! Je n'aurais pas..."

Je la coupais en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant passsionnément, tentant de lui transmettre l'euphorie que je ressentais, l'empéchant ainsi de s'excuser de m'avoir dit la plus belle chose que j''ai jamais entendu. Je fis passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour que je lui portais puis je reculais doucement, attendant quelques instants qu'elle rouvre les yeux, quand elle le fit je plongeais mon regard dans le sien:

"-Je t'aime aussi Kira! A un tel point, pour si peu de temps que... que je me dis que si mon amour pour toi continu de grandir aussi vite, d'ici quelques jours je vais carrément exploser!

-Ohh Jake!! S'exclama-t-elle, la voix cassée par l'émotion."

Je la pris alors dans mes bras, la faisant passer sur mes genoux et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Kira, elle, passa ses bras autour du mien, se collant contre moi le plus possible. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps dura notre étreinte, elle fut cependant intérrompue par le bruit de la sonnette. Ma petite indienne frotta doucement son nez contre le mien et me jeta un regard d'excuse avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Je l'entendis alors crier:

"-Putin! Bradley! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?..."

Je n'attendis pas la suite pour bondir sur mes pieds, je fus aux côtés de ma princesse en moins d'une demi seconde. Bradley était bien là, la mâchoire de toutes les couleurs(ben oui il a prit un sacré pain dans la tronche!!). Cet abruti de gosse de riche à la con avait oser toucher MA petite amie! Il avait attraper son bras!(note de l'auteuse: Houla, la!!Il touche son bras!!!Alors là!C'est trooooo grave!Pauvre Bradley il va se faire massacrer!J'aimerais pas être à sa place!!)

"-Lâche-la! Tout de suite! Grondais-je, un grognement roque dut à ma nature de loups remontant du plus profonds de mon être, terrifiant d'emblée l'éspece d'abruti en face de moi, le faisant laché ma princesse, j'esquissais alors un sourire, lisant la terreur dans ses yeux, satisfait de mon petit effet. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut lâcher Kira vint se coller contre moi, passant son bras autour de ma taille, en réponse, je passais aussitôt mon bras autour de ses épaules, la collant contre mon corps, jetant au passage un regard noire au pauvre con en face de nous, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que Kira était à moi et à personne d'autre!Moi, possessif?Nannnnn!C'est juste qu'elle est mon imprégné! Mon imprégné à moi tout seul... Bon ok, ok, je suis possessif! Et alors? J'ai tout à fait le droit! La dérniere fille que j'ai aimée m'a laissée tombé pour un foutu buveur de sang! Et puis... Et mais, c'est pas le sujet de toute façon, alors revenons à nos moutons!C'est à dire à ma princesse qui est, légérement, énérvée!

"-Je t'ai posé une question! Reprit-elle. Alors est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là???

-Enfin Kira!Répondis l'abruti(note de l'auteuse: on sent quand même bien tout l'amour que Jacob porte à Bradley!!) Tu sais bien pourquoi je suis là! Je suis venu te ramener chez nous voyons!"

Alors là, je dois dire que je suis sur le cul! Nan, parce-qu'en plus d'être con, ce mec est carrément bouché! Je pensais qu'après ce qui c'était passé hier, il aurait compris que Kira n'était pas à lui et qu'il était hors de question qu'on l'éloigne de moi! Je lui ai quand même pété la mâchoire! Nan mais vraiment de nos jours ça devient dûr de faire comprendre à un gars qu'une fille est à vous et qu'il n'a aucune chance de vous la piquer, surtout qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait il y'a moins d'une heure.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Et voili voila un chapitre tout beau tout frais!Alors qu'en penssais vous??

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	16. intrus

**Voila le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard, j'en suis désolé mais je suis malade!Et oui je suis une grande malchanceuse!!Y'a que moi pour passer la fin des congés d'étés cloué au lit à pas profiter de mes dérniéres heures de libértée!**

**Enfin bref...lol, ma vie on s'en fou!! Vous ce que vous voulez c'estla suite! Alors la voici s'en attendre!! Surtout n'oubliez pas...**

**Après lecture, cliquer sur le petit bouton vert!!Ca me fera vachement plaisir!!!MDR**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre, j'éclatais de rire, suivit de peu par Kira et nous tombâmes tout les deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable, nous tenant l'un à l'autre pour éviter de finir par terre tellement nous n'en pouvions plus.

"-Ahhhh,Ah,ahh...commença Kira. Tu...tu crois vraiment que... que je vais... partir avec toi!

-Ben, oui!!! Répondit-il plein d'espoir, l'air de vraiment y croire."

Ça eut au moins le mérite de nous faire éclater de rire de plus belle, cependant, au bout de quelques minutes le petit comique nous manifesta son mécontentement :

"-Eh!Vous pourriez arréter de rire!Je suis toujours là je vous signale!"

J'eus soudain une idée, qui cette fois-ci, je l'éspérais, ferait comprendre à ce crétin de blondinet que Kira ne serait jamais sienne! Enfin bref, qu'elle était à moi! Enfin non, je m'exprime mal, dire qu'elle est à moi sous entendrait qu'elle peut être considérée comme un objet, ce qui n'est bien sûr absolument pas le cas! Mais je suppose que ce sentiment d'appartenance devait être dût à notre imprégnation, ce sentiment était d'ailleurs réciproque, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'appartenir totalement à Kira, corps et âme, tout en moi lui appartenait, elle pouvait bien tout prendre, cela me serrait égal, j'avais de toute façon bien l'intention de tout lui donner, aujourd'hui et pour toujours!Et j'allais tout de suite lui en donner une nouvelle preuve, même si il fallait que cela se fasse devant cet abruti qui avait l'audace(ou la stupidité, comme vous voulez!) d'essayer de me l'enlever!

"-Bébé? Soufflais-je discrétement à son oreille, la faisant rougir à l'emploi de ce nouveau surnom, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?

-Hummm, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de me demander l'autorisation à chaque fois avant de me donner un de tes fabuleux baiser...

-Fabuleux hein? Murmurais-je un de mes fameux sourires en coin plaqué sur le visage, rapprochant ma bouche de la sienne dans une lenteur délibérée."

Kira sourit à son tour puis nos lévres se rejoignirent enfin, dans un baiser qui fut très tendre au début, mais, ce n'était pas de cette maniére que je comptais montrer à l'abruti à coté de nous que la jeune fille se trouvant dans mes bras était à moi et qu'il, je le réalisais, en serait toujours ainsi puisque je savais à présent quema Kira était mon imprégnée et donc, par conséquent, la femme de ma vie.

Je décidais donc de rendre notre baiser disons, plus passionné. Mes mains jusqu'alors posés sagement sur sa tailles remontèrent le long de son buste, je laissais la droite au niveau de ses côtes, juste en dessous de son sein gauche, je fis ensuite remonter l'autre jusqu'à son cou puis empoignais sa nuque. Kira poussa un petit gémissement dans ma bouche et, à son tour déplaça ses mains sur moi, en plaçant une sous mon tee-shirt, ses doigts fins parcourant ainsi mes abdominaux et agrippa mes cheveux fermement de l'autre. Sentant qu'il était plus que tant d'approfondir le baiser, j'entrouvris ma bouche et parcourais ses lèvres de la pointe de ma langue, je fus de nouveau accueillis par un gémissement de la part de ma princesse qui me fit me sentir tout à coup à l'étroit dans mon short et elle entrouvrit aussitôt la bouche, je n'attendis donc pas plus longtemps avant de laisser ma langue rejoindre la sienne dans une danse éfrainée, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements auxquels je répondis par des grognements roques. Je ne saurais dire si c'était parce-qu'on échangait ce baiser pour faire comprendre à Bradley qu'on s'appartenait ou si c'était simplement dut au fait que je m'étais rendu compte que nous nous étions imprégnés, mais c'était de loin l'un des meilleurs qu'elle ne m'ait jamais donnée. c'est ce moment que choisi le californien décoloré pour se manifester:

"-Enfin Kira, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

Sa question nous obligea à rompre notre étreinte et, je fus préssé de pouvoir retenter l'expérience de ce genre de baiser, j'étais complétement sonné, cette fille avait vraiment le don de me mettre dans tout ces états! Et si elle arrivait à me faire autant d'effet avec un simple baiser, qu'est-ce que cela serait lorsque nous...Oula! Mais c'est que je suis en train de m'égarer moi!Revenons en à nos moutons voulez-vous?

"-J'embrasse l'homme que j'aime, voilà ce que je fais! Répondit-elle, visiblement aussi agacé que moi d'avoir été intérompue!

-Mais...

-Écoute Bradley, reprit-elle, s'avançant vers lui, je sais déjà ce que tu attends de moi et je sais déjà ce que tu pourrais m'apporter, je sais aussi que si je choisissais de partir avec toi, tu ferais de ton mieux pour me rendre heureuse ou, du moins m'apporter l'aisance matériel dont toute femme rève... Mais... Je ne suis pas toute les femmes Brad... La seule chose que je veux, c'est l'amour....

-Mais je t'aime! Répliqua-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Je sais, répondi-elle, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne ressens pas la même chose à ton egard, j'ai pourtant essayer! Mais je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas!

-Mais...mais... je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi être résté tout ce temps avec moi alors?

-Parce-que je n'avais pas le choix! Ma mère m'avait fiancée à toi! Elle m'a obligée à tenir sa promesse!Je n'ai été avec toi tou ce temps que par obligation!

-Alors toi et moi, nous...

-Bon sang, s'emporta-t-elle soudain, essaye de suivre un peu! Il n'y a jamais eu de nous Bradley! Attérît enfin!"

Kira vint ensuite de nouveau se blottir dans mes bras.

"-Quand tu dis que la seule chose que tu veux c'est l'amour, je suppose que tu vois par là que je ne suis pas celui qui est censé te l'apporter...

-Je suis désolé... Jake est le seul homme que je veux... Il est tout ce que j'ai besoin..."

Je sentis mon coeur s'emballer à ses mots, Kira avait dit "un homme", à la différence de Bella, elle ne me considérait pas comme un gamin, mais plutôt comme un adulte, capable de satisfaire tout ces besoins, le fait qu'elle l'ait formulé à haute voix me remplissait de fiérté et me rendait quasiment euphorique. elle dut le sentir car elle leva ses yeux magnifique vers moi et je pus y voir mes propres émotions s'y refléter: fiérté, bonheur, amour, sincérité... Je lui fis un magnifique sourire qu'elle me rendit. Cependant ce moment magique fut intérompu:

"-Ah ouais! S'emporta soudain l'énérgumaine en face de nous. Et comment tu peux savoir ça?

-Comment je peux savoir quoi? Demanda Kira, qui visiblement ne comprenait rien au changement brutal de ton de Bradley, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

-Et bien qu'il peut répondre à tes besoins mieux que moi! A moins que tu aies déjà couché avec lui, remarque venant d'une salope manipulatrice comme toi, ça ne m'étonnerais pas! Je vois à peu près comment tu as pu te payer tout ces avocats..."

J'allais de nouveau lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule pour avoir osé insulter la femme de ma vie, mais Kira fut plus rapide que moi, ce qui est un comble quand on sait que je suis un loup-garou, et lui donna la gifle la plus monumentale que j'avais jamaiseu l'ocasion de voir, Bradley hurla de douleur, elle l'avait frappé pile à l'endroit où mon poing avait attérit la veille et je fus aussitôt fiére qu'elle soitma petite amie. Ce sentiment fut cependant rapidement éffacé par une fureur sans nom, Bradley venait en effet de lever la main sur ma Kira, prêt à la frapper, cependant mes sens de loup me permirent de voir toute la scéne au ralentis. Ainsi, j'eus tout mon temps pour empécher l'abruti finit en face de moi de frapper mon imprégné. En faite, on pourrait dire qu'en l'empéchant de faire acte de violence sur ma belle, je lui ai sauvé la vie! Ben oui, parce-que, si il avait eu le temps de s'en prendre à elle, une deuxiéme fois en plus, j'aurais été dans l'obligation de mettre fin à ses jourscette fois-ci!

Je plaçais donc Kira derrière moi en une fraction de seconde, j'intércéptais ensuite le bras droit de Bradley de ma main gauche, la droite vint se placer sur sa gorge, le faisant suffoquer sous la surprise, et, il faut dire sous la douleur, puisque je serrais son poignet et son cou plutôt fortement, il ne s'était également pas attendu à ce que je réagisse aussi vite et aussi bien!

"-Écoute moi bien, éspece de sale enfoiré de merde!(note de l'auteuse: vulgaire, mais bon c'est Jacob et le gars a quand même essayé de frapper sa chérie donc, il a perdu tout sens de la logique et dela politesse) Kira est ma petite amie!Essaye encore une fois de poser tes sales pattes sur elles et même ta richarde de mère ne pourra pas te connaître une fois que j'en aurais eu fini avec toi!Est-ce que j'ai été clair cette fois-ci?

-Ou...ou...ou...ou-i-i... suffoqua-t-il.

-Bien!Confirmais-je"

Ne lâchant toujours pas son avant bras et son cou je le poussais jusqu'à sa putain de voiture de luxe, le plaquant finalement contre la portiére coté conducteur, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement de douleur. Je sentis soudain une brûlure le long de ma colonne vertébrale, signe que j'allais muter et je paniquais à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un, ou pire, de blesser ma Kira! Je la sentis alors poser sa main sur mon épaule:

"-Jake, calme toi s'il te plaît. Il n'en vaut pas la peine..."

Étrangement, comme lors de ma dernière confrontation avec Bradley, le contact de Kira m'avait instantanément calmé, empéchant ma transformation. Il allait vraiment falloir que je parle de ça avec Sam, après avoirtout avoué à Kira, bien sûr, après tout c'était elle ma priorité à présent, rien que de penser au fait que nous serions ensemble à jamais réussi à me remplir d'une joie sans nom! En faite si, ce bonheur avait un nom, et il se nommait Kira, c'est jolie vous ne trouvez pas? enfin bref, je dois toujours me débarasser du moustique!

"-Bien, Bradley je ne sais quoi! Maintenant tu vas remonter dans ta bagnole et tu vas dégager de ma réserve pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds!Parce que tu vois, ici tout le monde aime Kira et aucun d'entre nous ne te laissera jamais l'emmener loin d'ici contre sa volonté, alors que ce soit moi ou un autre Quilleute tu vas te faire refaire le portrait, et la chirurgie ésthetique ne pouraa jamais ratraper les dégats que nous t'infligerons si tu reviens! Tu vas oublier Kira!Ok? Parce qu'elle n'est pas un bien dont tu peux disposer et elle ne le sera jamais! Tu m'as bien compris?!

-D'a...d'a..d'accord..."

Je relâchais son cou, faisant claquer méchamant sa tête contre la voiture au passage(note delily: j'espère que vous avez compris que c'était volontaire n'est-ce pas??), je reculais ensuite de quelques pas afin de lui permettre de rentrer dans l'habitacle, j'enlaçais aupassage Kira, passant mon bras autour de ses épaules, dans un geste possessif, je fus heureux de sentir ses deux bras encercler mon torse, la faisant s'envelopper dans ma chaleur. L'énérguméne remonta dans sa voiture de riche et mit le contact, cependant il ne partit pas immédiatement, à la place il fit décendre la fenétre éléctrique de sa portiére:

"-Cette fois je ne reviendraispas Kira, tu en a bien consciencece? Tu as bien compris qu'une fois que j'aurais franchis les limites de cette fichu réserve, tout sera términé entre nous?Allons mon canari en sucre(note delily: non mais d'où ça vient ce surnom de merde? On dirait un papy qui parle à sa femme! C'est vraiment un ringard ce type!)c'est ta dérniére chance! vient avec moi!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Et voila il est 01H36 sur ma free box alors désolé s'il y'a des fautes vers la fin, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, comme toujours,, et tout ça pour vous mes petits lecteurs adorés!!Cca mérite bien un petit clic sur le bouton vert ça non??**


	17. Asta la vista crétin

**Et oui je sais, ne me jetez pas de fruits pourris s'il vous plait! Je suis méchante, je sais, je sais... Mais pour ma défense je viens de rentrer en terminal S, du coup j'ai des journées harassantes , du coup, quand je rentres chez moi le soir, j'ai juste le temps de faire mes devoirs, de manger et je vais me coucher, alors du coup je n'ai ni le temps d'écrire ni le temps de publier! Je suis vraiment désolé, il me faut le temps de trouver mon rythme et après, ça ira tout seul! :D**

**Sur ce je vais vous livrer cette suite tant attendue!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-T'es vraiment un abruti fini toi hein? S'emporta Kira, tout comme moi elle avait l'air de supporter de moins en moins la crétinite aigu de ce type.(note de lily: la crétinite=la maladie des crétins qui fait qu'ils sont comme Bradley, des abrutis finis qui ne comprennent rien de rien à la vie même si on la leur explique encore et encore!!!) Ouvre grand tes oreilles! JE NE T'AIME PAS!!!ET JE NE T'AIMERAIS JAMAIS!JAMAIS!!!Le seul vrai mec qui me convienne me tiens actuellement dans ses bras!Alors maintenant, tu dégage, et tu ne reviens jamais! Ah,et au passage, salut ma conasse de mère de ma part et dit lui qu'elle me rende MES PUTINS D'AFFAIRES!!!!

-Bien, mais tu le regretteras Kira, lorsque tu devras t'habituer à vivre dans la pauvreté, tu reviendras me supplier à genoux de te reprendre, pris pour qu'en ce jours je sois de bonne humeur!"

Encore une fois, Kira et moi éclatâmes de rire au même instant.

"-Tu sais Bradley, reprit ma merveilleuse petite amie, Jacob n'a peu-être pas ton compte en banque, mais il posséde bien des choses que tu n'auras jamais!

-Ah oui? Et quoi donc?

-Et bien tout d'abord, physiquement parlant, il est beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus sexy que tu ne le sera jamais!Tout en toi me révulse alors que tout en lui m'attire!"

Ah ouais? Tout en moi l'attire?? Ça devient chaud là! Je vais encore finir dans tout mes états moi!Et l'autre abruti qui est toujours là, rahhh! Kira se tourna alors vers moi, me fixant droit dans les yeux, dans une attitude clairement séductrices et continua sa tirade:

"-La couleur de sa peau... son parfum... sa chaleur... la tendresse de ses gestes... ses baisers... son visage... son regard... sa voix... Tout en lui m'envoûtes!

Et une dernière chose,ajouta-t-elle, se tournant de nouveau vers Bradley, il m'a moi, chose que, toi, tu n'auras jamais!"

"-Tu sais ma belle, tout en toi m'attire aussi... ta peau est si douce...."

Je joignis le geste à la parole et frôlais ses bras du bout des doigts, dans toute leur longueur, dans une caresse d'une douceur infinie, elle ferma alors les yeux se laissant aller, accotant sa tête contre mon torse, ses longs cheveux glissant sur mes biceps au passage en une douce torture.

"-...ton parfum est tellement... tentant...continuais-je en frottant mon nez dans son cou, respirant son parfum à pleins poumons. Tu sens tellement bon..."

En réponse à mes actions, la respiration de Kira se fit extatique, laissant filtrer un gémissement de temps à autre. Je fus une fois de plus fière de pouvoir déclencher ce genre de réaction chez elle et décidais de continuer mon petit manège, et pour ça j'avais besoins qu'elle soit face à moi. Je la fis donc pivoter vers moi avec douceur et pus constater que ses joues avaient prises une teinte cramoisie que je qualifierais d'adorable, ses yeux étaient également fermés. J'attendis quelques instants qu'elle les ouvre, lorsqu'elle le fit, elle me regarda de cette façon si spécial qui me faisait me sentir unique et aimé. Alors là, elle venait de lui assener le coup de grâce! D'ailleurs il ne trouva rien à ajouter car il remonta sa vitre et fit criser les pneus de sa voiture avant de disparaître au loin, sans demander son reste. Kira m'entraina à l'intérieur de la maison et referma la porte derrière elle, puis sans un mot pour moi, elle se mit à débarrasser la table du salon. Je compris alors qu'elle était gainé par rapport à ce qu'elle avait dit de moi devant Bradley. Il est vrai qu'il aurait été préférable que ce genre de déclaration d'amour se fasse dans l'intimité, sans un témoin gênant en train de nous écouter, mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était la plus belle chose qu'une fille, non, qu'une femme, m'ait jamais dite! Et il fallait qu'elle le sache! Je décidais alors de me la jouer comme elle, à la cool, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et de dédramatiser une situation qui n'aurait pas dut en avoir besoin. Je profitais donc du fait qu'elle reviennent de la cuisine sans rien dans les mains pour me placer derrière elle et l'enlacer avec douceur, me souvenant que les cicatrices de son dos devaient toujours être douloureuses. Je dégageais ensuite sa nuque de ses cheveux afin d'avoir un meilleurs accès à sa peau et la couvrit de langoureux baisers suçant au passage le point sensible derrière son oreille, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement, je me mis ensuite à murmurer tout contre sa peau:

sentir l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus heureux de la terre. J'effleurais sa joue et le lui confiait:

"-... tu as des yeux... des yeux magnifiques... sais-tu ce que je ressens quand tu me regardes comme cela?"

Elle fit non de la tête, aparament incapable de parler.

"- Quand tu me regardes, poursuivis-je, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de cette planète, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce-qu'il n'y a que moi que tu regardes de cette façon, parce-que rien que dans un de tes regards je peux voir à quel point ce que je ressens pour toi est réciproque. Parce que quand tu me regardes, j'ai le sentiment d'être le seul pour toi, je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête... mais je me sens un homme... "

Elle me fit un petit sourire et je me sentis obligé d'ajouter"Pas genre macho hein!" ce qui la fit rire.

"-Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu m'a choisi, et tu ne me traite pas comme un gamin et ça me rends plutôt fière!

-Oh Jake! S'exclama-t-elle soudain."

Elle se jeta ensuite dans mes bras, passant les siens autour de mon cou, enfouissant son nez contre ma clavicule et je resserrais notre étreinte. Je me dégageais cependant au bout d'un petit moment, n'ayant pas fini ma petite démonstration.

"-Tu as parlé de mes baisers tout à l'heure, et bien il faut que tu saches que tu es quasiment la première fille que j'embrasse!

-Comment ça quasiment? Rigola-t-elle, l'autre n'était pas tout à fait une fille c'est ça?

-Didons!

-Je rigole! Mais tu devrais voire ta tête!C'est à mourir de rire!

-Puisque c'est comme ça, boudais-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse, je ne t'embrasserais plus! On sais jamais, tu n'es peu-être pas tout à fait une fille toi non plus!

-Ah ouais! S'exclama Kira avec la tête qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise.

-Exactement!"

Sans que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, elle saisit ma main et la plaça directement sur l'un de ses seins, j'eus le réflexe de vouloir la retirer, mais elle m'empêcha, la maintenant fermement en place et je me sentis rougir instantanément.

"-Je crois pouvoir dire que je suis effectivement de sexe féminin. A moins bien sûr que ce que tu sens là sois des pectoraux gonflés à bloque, dans ce cas là je m'incline! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Pour toute réponse je me mis à baragouiner quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en rougissant et Kira éclata de son jolie rire cristallin, elle se saisit ensuite de mes deux mains et les passa sur sa taille avant de crocheter les siennes derrière ma nuque, elle bascula ensuite vers l'arrière les bras tendu toujours morte de rire et je profitais de son inattention pour plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes, la sentant gémir sous la surprise, ce qui me fit sourire contre sa bouche. Elle se recula alors et me mit une petite tape sur le bras:

"-Nan mais dit donc! Je ne te permets pas de rire quand tu m'embrasses Jacob Black! C'est vexant! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Roohh! Mais non! C'est la façon dont tu réagis quand je t'embrasse qui me fait rire!

-Comment ça? Réagit-elle aussitôt en rougissant.

-Et bien ça confirme ce que tu disais tout à l'heure à Bradley, tu as vraiment l'air d'apprécier."

Elle sourit avant de reprendre:

"-Et bien d'un autre coté tu fais ça très bien, il faudrait carrément être lesbienne pour ne pas être satisfaite! Alors je trouve normal de le signaler!"

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir, à la fois de gêne et de plaisir.

"-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr! Tu l'as dit toi même, mon cœur s'affole au moindre contact avec toi! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il est possible que je sois "quasiment la première fille que tu embrasses" quand on voit à quel point tu t'y prends bien."

Cette fois-ci mon rougissement fut dut au plaisir que me faisait ressentir sa déclaration. Puis revenant sur le fameux "quasiment première fille" et je me dis qu'il était peu-être temps de lui parler de Bella, après tout elle allait bien finir par revenir me voir un jour ou l'autre et je préférais mettre au courant Kira de toute l'histoire, enfin toute, non. J'allais garder la partie conflit loups-garous/vampires pour plus tard, quand j'aurais trouver le moyen de lui avouer ce que j'étais, car, pour le moment, j'avais trop peur qu'elle me quitte ou qu'elle ne m'aime plus autant pour le faire. C'était lâche, je le savais, mais à cet instant ma plus grande peur était de la perdre (Et oui, ce n'est plus de voir Bella devenir une horrible sangsue puante, après tout ça la regarde, c'est sa vie, et elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de mon avis, alors à quoi bon?).

"-Kira j'aimerais te parler de cette fameuse fille, la "quasiment"."

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant que la conversation devenait sérieuse et elle me suivie jusqu'au canapé, s'assit à ma gauche ou elle s'installa immédiatement contre moi, la tête contre mon torse, et passa sa ma main droite sur mon ventre, sous mon tee-shirt. Je compris alors qu'elle n'était nullement jalouse ou mécontente du fait que j'allais parler d'une autre et je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules, ma main allant caresser doucement ses cheveux.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Désolé pour la courtesse de chapitre mais j'étais obligé de couper à cet endroit, sinon j'aurais été obligé de de mettre toute la conversation sur Bella et comme je n'ai pas finit de l'écrire vous auriez été obligé d'attendre encore une semaine de plus!**

**Alors sur ce, laissez moi une review!!**

**bisoux je vous adores**

**XOXO**


	18. Les presques premiers baisers

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas!!La faignante de service publie!!Et oui mesdames et mesdames(je ne crois pas avoir de lecteurs masculins lol alors, homme, si tu existe manifeste toi....ouhhhh lol)**

**Enfin voilà, je vous présentes mes plus plates excuses de tayloriste et de jacobienne, mais ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, étant en terminale S je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre alors, quand j'en ai, ben je l'avoue, je glande lol(ou je dors mais c'est un peu pareil). A cela ajoutez le fait que je siu ultra perfectionniste et j'ai perdu une semaine à corriger encore et encore ce chapitre! **

**J'aime assez le résultat final et espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous!Alors reviewez moi que je sache ce que vous en pensez**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"-Je t'écoutes Jake... Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me parler d'une ex, je sais que tu es avec moi maintenant et puis, au vu du désastre qu'est le mien je ne suis pas du genre à vivre sans cesse dans le passé tu sais. En gros, continua-t-elle après avoir déposée un baiser sur mes lèvres, tout ce qui comptes pour moi c'est que dans ton présent, comme dans ton future, tu sois à moi... Tu crois que c'est faisable? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, sachant pértinament quel serait ma réponse.

-Bien sûr que c'est possible! M'exclamais-je, outré qu'elle ait pu songer qu'il put en être autrement! Et d'ailleurs je ne te laisse pas le choix! Riais-je avant de me mettre à la chatouiller"

Après ce petit intérmede digne de gamins de 5 ans, nous reprîmes notre position initial.

"-Alors tu te confies? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Voilà...Euh...je ne sais pas vraiment par ou commencer... Euh... Si! Ça y est ! Tout à commencer il y a plusieurs mois, Bella Swan, la fille du chef Swan, qui était une de mes amies d'enfance et qui vivait avec sa mère, à Phoenix, est revenue à Forks. Chez son père donc. Et comme mon père est ami avec le sien, on a été amené à nous revoir assez souvent...

-Tu sais que c'est flippant, j'ai presque l'impression que tu racontes le début de notre histoire là...

-Oula! Non! Ce qu'on vit toi et moi n'a rien avoir, crois moi, c'est un million de fois mieux que tout ce qui a pu se passer avec Bella!

-C'est vrai?

-Bien sûr, sans aucune hésitation!

-Alors continu ton histoire, vas-y!

-Donc voilà, on s'est revu et j'ai, comment dire, un peu flashé sur elle...

-Un peu? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Oui bon ça va! C'est pas ma faute aussi! Si on s'était rencontrés plus tôt, j'aurais jamais posé les yeux sur elle moi!

-Ohhhh... Tu sais que t'es le mec le plus mignon qui soit?

-Humm, mignon hein? Souris-je en approchant mes lèvres des siennes.

-Exactement! Confirma-t-elle avant de combler la distance restante entre nos lèvres. Elle me donna ensuite un baiser plein de tendresse.

-Bon, miss je coupe la parole à mon copain toute les 5 secondes, tu vas me laisser finir oui ou non?"

Kira passa sa main devant sa bouche mimant une fermeture éclaire puis fit semblant de jeter derriére elle une clé imaginaire.

"-Bien, continuais-je, donc, j'ai flashé sur Bella, le probléme c'est qu'elle s'est mise à sortir avec un gars de son lycée, Edward Cullen, au début ça m'a pas déranger plus que ça, même si il y avait des bruits bizarres qui couraient sur la famille de ce gars dans la réserve, je dois avouer que je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé plus que ça. Pourtant même mon père était méfiant. M'a même payé pour que j'aille lui demander de rompre avec son mec!

-A ce point? Ne put s'empécher de me demander Kira.

-Ouais, c'était un truc de dingue, genre film de mafia tu vois! Mais bon, mon père avait promis de me payer le maître-cylindre dont j'avais besoin pour retaper ma voiture, alors moi tu sais, je ne me suis pas trop poser de question, c'est pas vraiment mon genre, plaisantais-je, la faisant sourire. Mais son mec par contre, il était pas très content de me voir, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Bref, après ça je l'ai pas vraiment revue. Sauf que voilà, au moi de Septembre suivant, il est parti. Il l'a abandonné. Pour son bien à elle soit disant... Sauf qu'il lui a brisé le coeur en faisant ça, en milles morceaux, et crois moi c'est moi qui les ai recollés après ça, alors je sais dans quel état elle était!

-Comment ça c'est toi qui l'a réparé?

-Et bien après leur rupture je ne l'ai plus revue, elle est tombé dans une sorte de dépression après son départ, et pourtant voilà qu'un beau jour de Janvier, elle débaque chez moi, comme ça, avec deux motos à l'ariére de sa camionnette. Elle voulait que je les répares toute les deux et que j'en garde une, j'ai aussitôt accépté, trop content de passer du temps avec elle, je lui ai même promis que je lui apprendrais à s'en servir. Je me suis alors rendu compte de l'étendue des dégâts que la san-euh- l'abruti de Cullen(ouhh la gaffe!!J'ai faillit dire sangsue!!!) avait laissé derrière lui! Elle était brisée, litéralement. Je te passe les détails, mais j'ai réussi, peu à peu, à lui faire remonter la pente, elle souriait de nouveau, elle riait de nouveau et je sentais que mon heure arrivait, qu'une fois toute les parties de son coeur recolées, je pourrais m'y faire une place. Pauvre idiot trop fleur bleue que je suis! Parce-qu'il est revenu bien sûr, encore une fois je te passe les détails mais en gros il lui a fait le coup du" j'ai fait une erreur, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi" et plaf, elle a replongé! Et fiouuut à la niche Jacob Black! Elle avait plus besoin de moi!

-Elle a vraiment fait ça!!

-Ouais, et c'est pas le pire! Le pire c'est que moi, comme un con, j'ai continué d'éspérer!!D'essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux! C'est d'ailleurs là qu'on en vient aux presque premiers baisers...

-Tu l'as embrassés? Me demanda-t-elle avec une petite pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-Oui, confessais-je, trois fois... Mais comment dire les deux premiéres fois, je me suis...hum... comme qui dirait, passé de son accord...

-Quoi?! Tu veux dire que tu l'as forcée????

-Ben oui et non... J'étais complétement déséspéré tu comprends,alors j'ai pensé que ça lui causerai un choc et qu'elle se rendrai enfin compte que...et ben...que j'étais mieux que son Cullen...Sauf que la premiére fois elle m'en a collé une, la deuxiéme elle s'est en quelque sorte laissé faire mais en restant...comment dire...euh, passive et du coup j'ai comme qui dirait sous entendue que si elle ne tenait pas à moi, je pouvais tout aussi bien me, euh, sacrifier...

-Tu lui as fais du chantage au suicide?

-Ben ça a marché en faite...

-Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a embrassée en retour?

-Euh...Ouais...

-Donc finalement, y a pas de quasiment, c'est bien la première fille que t'as embrassée!

-Ouais mais bon, avec toi j'ai pas besoin d'en arriver aux menaces pour avoir un baiser!

-Ça c'est normal, c'est parce-que je t'aime idiot!"

Sa déclaration, même si elle n'était pas nouvelle, me fit sourire comme un parfait crétin fou amoureux que j'était.

"-Enfin bref, elle est retournée avec Cullen. Elle s'était même fiancée avec lui avant que je ne l'embrasse la deuxiéme fois!Alors c'est dire ce que je représentais pour elle...

-Tu regrettes? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

-De l'avoir embrassé? Fis-je immédiatement. Oh que oui! J'ai foutu en l'air notre amitié pour rien!

-Nan, je veux dire qu'elle ne t'ai pas choisi?

- C'est drôle que tu me demandes ça, parce que j'y ai pensé pas plus tard qu'hier soir justement! J'avoue que je l'ai eu mauvaise! Tu sais comment je suis, j'ai pris ça comme une défaite personnelle, et j'ai horreur de perdre! Savoir qu'elle allait l'épouser lui, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait! Rien que d'y penser ça me méttait dans tout mes états... Mais bizarrement depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, je m'en contre fou, mieux même, je suis content que les chose se soient passé comme ça!

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien, je te l'ai dit, ce que je ressens pour toi n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Bella, c'est cent fois, non, milles fois plus puissant, alors, je sais que quoi qu'il ait pu arriver on aurait fini ensemble et, si Bella m'avait choisi, j'aurais été obligé de lui briser le coeur pour être avec toi, et je ne penses pas qu'elle se serait remise d'avoir été abandonné de nouveau!!

-Alors finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien?

-Exact ma belle! Et tu sais quoi? Rajoutais-je avant de frotter doucement mon nez contre le siens.

-Non? Demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi."

Je posais ensuite mes lèvres sur les siennes, tentant de lui faire passer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle dans ce seul et unique baiser. Je dus bien m'en sortir car, une fois celui-ci achevé, elle garda les yeux férmés et je pus constater qu'elle avait un petit sourire satisfait, je décidais alors de la taquiner un peu:

"-Dit moi Kira, pourquoi est-ce ta l'air d'une droguée en transe à chaque fois que je t'embrasse?"

Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, sa bouche forma un O d'indignation et elle me frappa le bras du plat de la main. Elle avait du y aller un peu fort parce-qu'elle se mit aussitôt à la secouer dans tout les sens en gémisant de douleur. Et voilà, c'est ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend à un loup garou avec des muscles en béton armé, on se blesse.

"-Et, ça va ma puce? M'enquis-je aussitôt, attrapant sa main au vol sans aucune difficulté.

-J'avais remarqué que tu étais sacrément muslé mais je m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit à ce point là! La vache t'es fait en quoi?

-Granite! Répondis-je du tac au tac en riant. C'est pour ça que ça fait bobo ma puce!

-Ah... ah... ah... Ironisa-t-elle. C'est très drôle, surtout que c'est pas toi qu'a la main en compote!"

Je lui fis mon fameux sourire en coin avant de porter sa main à mes lèvres et de l'embrasser longuement tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle rougit alors à vue d'oeil. Pour une fois que j'arrive à la déstabiliser!Je vais pas m'en priver!

"-Ja-ja-ke...Bégaya-t-elle, que...qu'est-ce que tu...fais?

-Bisou magique, répondis-je simplement avant de réitérer mon geste.

-T'es cinglé, t'es au courant?

-Absolument! mais...t'as encore mal?

-Euh...ben...non...pas vraiment...

-Ahah!!Tu vois, je suis peu-être cinglé mais mes baisers sont bien magiques!

-Là dessus, je ne peux pas dire le contraire! Alors oui, tes baisers sont magiques monsieur le génie!!

-Ahhhhhh, jubilais-je. Tu l'as dit tu ne pourras plus jamais le retirer! je vais pouvoir te harceler jusqu'à la fin de ta vie avec ça!"

Sans que j'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui se passait, Kira était à califourchon sur mes genoux ses mains posées sur mes épaules, ses long cheveux cascadant vers moi, je ne l'avais jamais trouvé plus sexy qu'en cet instant, penchée au dessus de moi, son corps plaqué contre le mien, se mordillant la lèvre d'un air mutin.

"-Tu penses vraiment qu'on sera ensemble si longtemps? Je veux dire, tu te projettes aussi loin dans le futur avec moi?

-Bien sûr que je le fais! Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais il me semble non? Pour moi ça veut dire plus que juste un petit bout de chemin.

-Alors pour toi, reprit-elle doucement, quand on dit je t'aime, c'est une façon de s'engager, une promesse au très très long terme?

-C'est a peu près ça...

-Dans ce cas, continua-t-elle avec un air sérieux, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise."

Je me mis soudainement à flipper, et si je lui avait fait peur? Après tout, on était ensemble depuis même pas 24h et elle ignorait tout de l'imprégnation et de son coté définitif. J'était vraiment con quand je m'y méttait! Parler d'engagement après seulement une journée!! Y'a pas plus crétin que moi. Voyant qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse je ravalais mes angoisses et :

"-Je t'écoutes..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Moua mouarf mouarf(rire diabolique, je précise pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris) et oui, ma fic va-t-elle tournée au drame??Est-ce la fin de notre si belle idylle?**

**La suite au prochaine épisode.......Si vous étes généreux avec les reviews!!!lol**


	19. mes frères

**Je sais, je sais, vous vous disiez "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou cette faignasse?! On attends la suite nous!"**

**Je vous présentes donc mes plus plates excuses mais j'ai traversé une sale période et, quand c'est comme ça, je n'arrives pas à écrire une ligne! Il y a aussi la terminale qui me prends énormément de temps et d'énergie, je suis donc désolé une fois encore si les publications ne suivent pas leur cours comme je le voudraismais sachez que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fanfiction!Jamais!**

**Sinon, vous avez vu new moon? Jake et waouuuuuu!!!LOL**

**Enfin bref voici le nouveau chapitre, régalez-vous, c'est tout pour vous!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Elle me regarda alors dans les yeux et posa ses mains sur mes joues, elle se mit alors à faire des petits cercles tendres avec ses doigts. Puis elle prononça les trois mots les plus merveilleux au monde:

"-Je t'aime."

Je lui fit alors un sourire des plus sincère. J'étais à la fois soulagé et euphorique. Soulagé, parce-que je ne l'avais en aucun cas faite flipper et euphorique, parce qu'elle venait de me dire qu'elle m'aimait avec toutes les notions d'appartenance et d'engagement que cela impliquait à mes yeux! Elle ressentais vraiment les mêmes choses que moi, c'était d'ailleurs là qu'était le principe fondamental de l'imprégnation, la réciprocité des sentiments des deux imprégnés et il allait vraiment falloir que j'arrête d'en douter!

Kira frotta alors avec tendresse son nez contre le mien, son sourire était complétement assortis au miens. Vue de l'extérieur, nous devions avoir l'air de deux complets idiots, mais à mes yeux cela n'avait aucune importance, tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle me regardait de la même manière que moi je la regardais, que nous étions imprégnés l'un de l'autre et qu'elle ne abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

Nous restions comme cela de longes minutes, à nous câliner et nous embrasser et, comme à chaque fois, ce fut complétement extraordinaire.

Le début d'après-midi se passa ainsi, entre tendresse et éclats de rires, lorsque, regardant des clips sur Mtv nous nous lançâmes dans l'imitation de tout ce qui passait à l'écran. Je dois avouer que j'aimais beaucoup cette facette décomplexée de Kira, avec elle les délires s'enchainaient sans qu'elle ne soit jamais gainée de rien et c'était tant mieux car j'adorais le fait qu'elle se laisse ainsi porter par ses instincts! il faut dire que de la voir remuer des fesses sur du Béyoncé était tout à fait sympathique!(Comment ça je suis un obsédé? J'ai 17 ans, bien sûr que je mattes ses fesses! Parce-que, un, c'est ma copine j'ai donc le droit exclusif(ça veut dire moi tout seul, pas les autres mecs, sinon je les égorges) de mater ses fesses, deux elle à un postérieur à tomber par terre et trois, je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle m'a pas vu faire, alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me priverais?)

Il était 17h30 lorsque Kira me demanda à quelle heure j'étais censée rentrer chez moi, je lui rétorquais aussitôt que si elle voulait bien de moi, j'avais l'intention de ne pas la laisser seule! En plus je n'avais aucune, mais alors aucune envie de la quitter, j'étais devenu complétement accroc à elle. Je prétextais donc que c'était dangereux pour elle de rester seule car Bradley le débile pourrait revenir( ce serait suicidaire mais bon, c'est sa vie, s'il veut finir en pâtée pour loups-garou, c'est son problème!)

"-Écoutes, Jake, apprécies ton coté protecteur. Vraiment. Mais je suis sûr que Bradley a compris maintenant, crois-moi, tu lui a trop foutu la trouille pour qu'il ose ne serais-ce que songer à remettre les pieds à la Push!

-On ne sait jamais il pourrait..

-Non, Jacob, me coupa-t-elle, il ne reviendra pas, point. Alors ne te sens pas obligé de rester pour jouer les héros en armure!"

Bon d'accord, finalement utilisé l'autre blondinet décérébré comme prétexte pour rester avec Kira n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée en fin de compte. Il ne me restait plus qu'à jouer la carte de la sincérité, en priant pour qu'elle soit sur la même longueur d'onde que moi et qu'elle aussi elle ait envie que je reste dormir. Bah oui parce que, imprégné ou pas, si elle ne voulait pas de moi dans son lit je serais contraint de retourner dans le mien. Tout seul, comme un crétin.

Je ne voyais donc plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour qu'elle me permette de passer de nouveau la nuit avec elle. J'allais l'attendrir avec ce petit air de chien battu dont j'avais le secret et qui faisait craquer les filles (je sais, se la jouer petit toutou qui implore pour un loup-garou c'est la honte! Mais vous savez quoi? Je m'en pètes totalement moi, du moment que Kira dit oui, le reste je m'en balance, mais d'une force!). Je posais donc mais mes mains sur sa taille et lui fit ma plus belle moue de "Jacob le malheureux qui a un grand besoin d'affection", ça n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté puisque ma belle éclata de é je la lâchais et fronçais les sourcils, quand elle remarqua que je ne riais pas du tout elle se calma aussitôt.

"-Jake, bébé commença-t-elle tout en posant ses mains sur mon torse. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer."

Elle appuya sa déclaration en déposant un baiser tout doux sur mes lèvres, puis elle me fit sa petite moue désolée toute mignonne qu'elle faisait quand elle faisait une bêtise. C'est malin, moi qui voulait l'attendrir c'est moi qui me faisais avoir comme un bleu.

"-C'est pas grave, c'est juste que, ben... Ah non! Je peux pas dire ça...Tu vas te foutre de moi!

-Jacob Black! Regardes moi, me coupa-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes joues! Ne redis jamais ça! D'accord? Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé d'avoir rit et, puisque tu n'arrives pas à le formuler toi-même, je vais le faire pour toi. Alors : j'ai passée une nuit merveilleuses dans tes bras cette nuit, car, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je n'ai fait aucun cauchemars et...

-C'est vrai? La coupais-je. Tu n'as...

-Roooh mais laisse moi finir, espèce de mal poli. Fit-elle, faisant semblant de s'énerver.

-Désolé princesse, vas-y, continu, je ne te couperais plus.

-Bien, je disais donc que je voulais retenter d'avoir une nuit aussi magique que celle que nous venons de passer et pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu restes dormir ici Jacob Black!"

Un grand sourire s'étala sur mon visage, je ne crois pas que ce qu'elle vient de dire aurait pu me faire plus plaisir, j'étais très, mais alors très heureux de constater qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi et que, tout comme moi, elle ne voulait pas que l'on soit séparé. J'étais tellement content que mes instincts prirent le dessus sur ma raison et je plaquais avidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser puisqu'elle jeta ses bras autour de mon cou en gémissant tout en me rendant mon baiser, sa langue vint alors danser avec la mienne. Je fus cependant contraint de calmer le jeu quand je sentis que la façon dont son corps se collait au mien avait des répercutions plutôt embarrassantes au niveau de mon boxer...

"-Waou... S'extasia-t-elle.

-Tu sais, me ventais-je, pas peux fière, j'adore te voir cet air béat après que je t'ai embrasser!

-Crétin! Rigola-t-elle en me frappant l'épaule."

J'appelais donc mon père pour lui dire que je restais dormir chez Kira, tout en gardant cette dernière dans mes bras. Il fut, bien entendu, totalement d'accord avec cette idée, j'entendis alors Paul lancer un "N'oublie pas de mettre des capotes Jake!" qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je jetais un œil vers Kira et la vis pouffer, signe qu'elle avait très bien entendu l'insinuation graveleuse de l'abruti qui me servait de beau frère, cette constatations ne fit que renforcer mon rougissement et elle, elle éclata de rire!! Bonjour le soutien! J'entendis Paul prendre le téléphone des mains de mon père et je le raccrochais avant qu'il en rajoute une couche!

"-Waou! M'exclamais-je. Ce gars est vraiment un obsédé!

-Bah! Tu sais j'ai quatre frères alors les sous-entendus pervers j'en ai l'habitude!"

Alors là je me sentis largué...Elle était fille unique non?

"-Tes frères l'interrogeais-je, perplexe."

Elle monta alors dans sa chambre et revint avec une photo qu'elle me tendit. Elle l'a représentais, elle, entourée de quatre garçon et d'une femme de la quarantaine, très belle pour son âge(ben oui je suis pas en admiration devant les vieilles mais je sais voir quand elle sont potables ou pas!), ils étaient tous typés latino(à part Kira mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de le dire non? C'est une quilleute!) Elle m'expliqua alors que ceux qu'elle appelait ses frères étaient les quatre fils d'Aurora, la femme qui l''avait élevé comme sa propre fille et qui souriait sur le cliché. Elle me parla de chacuns d'eux me les montrant successivement sur la photo, le plus vieux, Dominique, dit Dom était agé de 24 ans, grand et baraqué(note de lily: dominique=vinc diesel dans fast and furious) elle ajouta que, tout comme moi il était passionné de voiture, de vitesse et de mécanique et qu'il travaillait comme mécano dans un atelier de tuning, je sus tout de suite que je m'entendrais à merveille avec ce gars. Il était le plus protecteur des quatres envers elle puisqu'il avait onze ans lorsque Aurora était entrée au service de sa mère et qu'il avait dès lors agit en grand frère avec elle, la protégeant des violence le mieux qu'il pouvait, la consolant et la rassurant lorsqu'elle pleurait, lui servant en quelque sorte de figure paternel alors qu'Henri lui manquait atrocement.

Vint ensuite Gabriel, 20 ans, grand et mince, c'était l'intello de la fratrie, il étudiait à Yelle depuis deux ans car, grâce à ses excellents résultats il était sorti majeur de sa promo et a eu une bourse qui lui a permis d'accéder à l'une des plus grandes université qui soit. Je sentis dans la voix de Kira une énorme dose de fierté lorsqu'elle en parla.

Alexandro, quant à lui, la tenait dans ses bras, dans une posture qui tenait plus du chahutage que du câlin. Il était celui dont elle était le plus proche, tout d'abord parce-qu'il avait 17ans, comme elle, mais aussi parce-qu'il était son jumeau du cerveau, comme elle disait. Elle me raconta qu'ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensembles, qu'il était à la fois son frère, son meilleur ami et son confident, d'ailleurs ils étaient soudé à un tel point que des rumeurs courraient sans cesse à leur propos, disant qu'elle "trompait" Bradley avec celui qui était son frère pour elle. Ce qui était bien entendu totalement faux et qu'elle qualifia de dégoutant car incestueux à leur yeux.

Enfin, le dernier et apparemment non des moindres, Juanito, 14 ans, dit Nino, parce-qu'étant le petit dernier il était le chouchou et le petit protégé de la fratrie. Il était, de ce que m'en dit ma belle, un clone de Seth! J'imaginais avec amusement ce que cela donnerait si l'on réunissait sa famille avec mes frères loups!!Ce serait plutôt drôle.

L'après-midi se déroula ainsi, au rythme des anecdotes que nous partagions l'un sur l'autre, je passais donc un excellent moment, en apprenant plus sur la fille que j'aimais. Elle me raconta ainsi qu'elle n'avait jamais eut aucune amie fille, mais qu'elle avait un meilleur ami au lycée, Ryan et que c'était sa famille, dans laquelle elle avait toujours était la bienvenue, qui s'occupait de régler les frais d'avocats. C'est grâce à eux également qu'elle avait pu trouver un procureur non-corrompus par l'argent de son beau-père et qui pourrait relater des violences qu'elle avait subit avec sérieux et impassibilité. Je ne connaissais pas ce Ryan mais je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant car c'était lui qui avait permis à Kira de revenir au-près de son père et ainsi de se retrouver au-près de moi.

Vers 19h Kira se rendit à la cuisine, où je la suivis, et se mit à cuisiner, des spaghettis bolognaises, l'un de mes plats préférés et je bavais d'avance en la regardant s'activer à faire la sauce, tandis que l'eau pour les pâtes était en train de chauffer. J'avais trouver ma propre Emily et je comprenais à présent pourquoi Sam ne pouvait pas se passer de la sienne.

Après avoir mis les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante, Kira plongea son doigt dans la sauce et le porta à sa bouche avant de le suçoter avec une sensualité dont elle n'avait, vraisemblablement, pas conscience, elle gémit alors doucement signifiant que le résultat mui plaisait et je sentis mes plus bas instincts se réveiller brutalement. Elle se tourna alors vers moi, remarquant sans doute que je la dévisagé avec insistance. Elle se trompa cependant sur la signification de mon regard puisqu'elle me demanda si je voulais goûter la sauce à mon tour. Je m'approchais d'elle, alors qu'elle plongeait de nouveau son index dans la sauce, pour y savourer de nouveau son œuvre lorsque, mus par une incontrôlable pulsion je saisis sa main au vol et tout en la fixant dans les yeux, je portais son doigt couvert de sauce bolognaise à mes lèvres, je l'entourais alors de ma langue tout en lui lançant un regard mutin et, alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus rouge, je le nettoyais de la moindre particule de sauce.

"-Humm, tu as raisons, conclus-je, cette sauce est vraiment délicieuse!

-Bah...euh...c'est...euh... Bégaya-t-elle maladroitement."

J'éclatais alors de rire, content de lui avoir cloué le bec et je m'attelais ensuite à mettre la table préférant m'éloigner de la tentatrice qu'était Kira avant de faire quelque chose de stupide comme de la plaquer contre le plan de travaille et de lui arracher cette fichu jupe en jean qui m'avait narguée toute la journée en remontant subtillement le long de ses cuisses lorsqu'elle s'asseyait ou qu'elle croisait ses magnifiques jambes.

Nous mangeâmes de nouveau dans le salon, devant un épisode d'esprits criminels. Son plat était succulent, elle était vraiment une cuisiniére accomplie.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula devant le DVD de The Island, alors que j'étais assis Kira s'était allongée, sa tête posée sur mes genoux et je lui avais caressé les cheveux durant toute la soirée. Vint alors, lorsque le film fut terminer le moment d'aller nous coucher et je réalisais alors ce que Paul avait voulut dire tout à l'heure, nous étions seul. Tout les deux complétement seuls, sans adultes pour nous surveiller ou nous entendre en cas de... Oula je m'égards! Va falloir que je calme mes hormones moi sinon je vais me faire jeter dehors!

**Je sais, fin un pe en free style mais je suis malade et là j'ai plus de force mais bon, j'ai publié c'est déjà ça non??**

**Reviews please!!!!!  
**


	20. Légendes

**Et non vous ne revez pas ou votre boite mail n'est pas en train de vous faire une petite blagounette!me revoilou!**

**En plus je vous ait fait un asse long chapitre!lol**

**Encore une fois désolé du retard mais c'est pas facile de gérer les cours, le bac, l'orientation post bac, le permis et les fanfic!Désolé mais je vait faire ce que je peux opur ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps!!**

**En tout révélations lol**

**Bisoux à tous et merci de votre soutien!C'est vous tous qui me donnez le courage d'écrire :p**

**San transition chapitre!!!!  
**

Alors que j'étais resté figé au salon, Kira elle était déjà au pied des escaliers. Voyant que je ne la suivait pas, elle se tourna vers moi:

"-Tu comptes dormir dans le salon? Plaisanta-elle."

Je secouais la tête en rigolant, me sentant un peu idiot d'avoir des appréhensions.

"-Nannn...Je pourrais pas faire ça, je m'en voudrais de laisser ton pauvre petit corps fragile dans le froid alors que le mien est si chaud!"

Elle rit avant de m'entrainer dans sa chambre, elle s'affera à chercher je ne sais quoi quand:

"-Oh merde!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? M'enquis-je. Elle rougit alors a vu d'œil.

-Je crois que j'ai laissé mon pyjama chez toi... Et comme toutes mes affaires sont restées chez ma mère, j'ai rien à mettre pour dormir...

-Ah... "

Fut tout ce que je réussi à lui répondre, des images d'elle dormant sans aucuns vêtements affluant dans mon esprit d'adolescent pervertis sans que je puisses y faire quoi que ce soit. Je sentis mes propres joues se colorer d'une teinte égale à celle des siennes.

"-Tu vas peu être trouver ça idiot, commença-t-elle, mais... humm...

-Oui?

-Tumepretteraistontee-shirtpourdormir? Marmonna-t-elle à toute vitesse. Cependant mon ouïe sur-développée me permit de comprendre sa question.

-Bien sûr, pas de problèmes."

Traitez moi de crétin ou d'obsédé, mais l'idée qu'elle porte mon tee-shirt pour dormir m'excitait assez. Ben oui parce-que déjà qu'il allait lui arriver au dessus des genoux au vue de la taille qu'elle faisait, mais en plus mon odeur allait forcément se mélanger à celle de sa peau. Cette idée me plaisait beaucoup.

J'ôtais alors mon tee-shirt et le lui tendit, elle s'en empara avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, elle partit ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain d'une démarche sautillante qui me fit sourire.

Je me retrouvais seul de sa chambre, un peu embarrassé et ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire de ma peau. Au bout de quelques instants je décidais de me me mettre en boxer et de me glisser sous sa couette, j'aurais surement l'air moins coincé que si je gardais mon short en jeans pour dormir.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, m'offrant une vision de rêve. Elle était pour le moins époustouflante. Je ne m'étais pas trompé quant à la longueur que mon tee-shirt aurait sur elle, il lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse, dévoilant à mes yeux avides ses longues jambes à la peau halé. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lâchés et partaient dans tous les sens lui conférant un petit côté sauvageonne des plus sexy. Le rougissement qui s'étala sur ses joues face à la vigueur de mon regard sur elle ne m'aida pas vraiment à reprendre contenance et j'avalais de travers. Elle rit alors, visiblement satisfaite de son petit effet et referma la porte derrière elle avant d'éteindre la lumière du plafonnier. La chambre ne fut alors plus éclairée que par la petite lampe de sa table de chevet. Elle s'installa ensuite sous la couette, collant directement ses pieds froids contre mes mollets.

"-Oh bon sang, jurais-je sous la surprise.

-Oups, désolé...rigola-t-elle pas du tout désolée. Le carrelage de la salle de bain était tout froid, couina-t-elle."

Elle se positionna alors sur le côté, dos à moi, je n'hésitais que quelques secondes avant de me coller contre elle, la prenant dans mes bras, je la laissais de nouveau coller ses pieds gelés à mes mollets. Elle en gémit de contentement, je pris alors brusquement conscience de toutes les parties de nos corps qui était en contact. En effet, mon tee-shirt, bien trop large pour elle avait remonter le long de son corps, laissant ses cuisses et son ventre dénudé(note de lily: aies-je besoin de préciser qu'elle porte une petite culotte??Nan parce-que c'est pas Lauren ou Tania quand même...). Ma main s'était retrouvées sur son ventre lorsque je l'avais prise dans mes bras, mon avant-bras entier en contact avec sa peau nue et je n'osais plus l'en déloger. Mais là encore ça n'était pas mon plus gros problème, nan, le plus embêtant c'était le fait que ces fesses s'étaient retrouvés collés à mon entre-jambe et que, lorsqu'elle se remua afin de se blottir un peu plus contre moi cela provoqua une réaction un peu gênante sur cette partie plus que sensible de mon anatomie.

Pensée de Jake: "Oh non! Pas ça!! Pas maintenant!Au putain Kira, met pas tes fesses là!!Rah c'est pas vrai!Elle va forcément le sentir!Comment je vais m'en sortir?...Mais oui, voilà, je vais reculer mon bassin d'un chouïa...Rahhh mais non Kira! La voilà qui recule ses fesses aussi!! J'arrive pas à le croire j'essaye de cacher que j'ai une érection et elle, elle fait quoi, elle colle ses fesses pile dessus!Ohh non pas bon, ne pas penser à ses fesses sur mon anatomie!! Ah ben voilà! Bien joué Jake! Maintenant c'est encore pire! Ce coup là, elle doit le sentir c'est obligé!...Est-ce qu'elle vient de gémir?! Merde, mais oui! Elle a gémit!!Elle recommence en plus!Rahhh non, c'est reparti je penses au sexe!!C'est pas vrai!

"-Jake... me coupa Kira. Détends toi...

-Mais...mais... Bafouillais-je, tentant de plus belle de reculer mon bassin.

-Jake... soupira-t-elle en se retournant dans mes bras, ses yeux plongeant dans les miens. Arrête de te prendre la tête, ok? Est-ce que je t'ai dit quoi que ce soit de négatif à propos de ce qui se passe dans ton caleçon? Non! Parce-que je sais que tu ne le contrôle pas! Alors par pité détend toi!On est bien là tous les deux non?"

Je hochais la tête, de nouveau complétement soufflé par sa franchise, incapable de parler.

"-Alors tout va bien, se contenta-t-elle simplement d'ajouter. Elle se retourna ensuite et se remit dans notre position initiale.

-Mais euh...l'interrogeais-je toujours crispé, ça ne t'embête pas? Tu euh... tu ne trouves pas ça dégoutant?

-Quoi? Non! Écoutes je te l'ai dit, on ne contrôle pas tout parfois, tant que ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'avec moi, ce n'est pas grave. Parce-que c'est bien moi qui en suis responsable, n'est-ce pas?

-Ben...euh... ça me parait évident non? C'est toi qui est collée à moi en ce moment non?

-Et bien tu aurais pu, je ne sais pas moi, être en train de penser à autre chose...

-Crois-moi, ça c'est impossible, parce-que quand ton corps est à moins de 1 mètre du mien mon cerveau passe en mode "Kira".

-En "mode Kira"? Pouffa-t-elle. en tournant son visage vers le mien.

-Ouais, ton nom se met à tourner en boucle dans ma tête, c'est un truc de fou!"

elle éclata de rire avant de m'embrasser et je chantonnais "Kira-Kira-Kira" afin de l'agacer. Elle finit par se tourner de nouveau et je m'endormis en la serrant contre moi, ravi que les choses soient si simples avec elle. C'était très différent d'avec Bella. Toutes les difficultés que j'avais connus avec elle me semblaient s'être passées il y a des siècles par rapport à ma nouvelle vie avec Kira.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé par d'agréables caresses sur mon cuir chevelu. Je me rendis ensuite compte du fait que mon visage n'était pas sur mon oreiller, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je constatais avec effarement que j'avais la joue posé sur le ventre de Kira, ventre qui, je dois le préciser, était nue, mon tee-shirt ayant une fois de plus remonté le long des courbe de ma petite indienne. Je m'agitais alors automatiquement quand sa voix douce m'interrompit:

"-bonjour ma petite marmotte! Bien dormi?

-Euh oui...mais...euh...je ne t'écrases pas?

-Pas le moins du monde! S'exclama-t-elle avant de frotter ses ongles contre mon crane."

Pour un peu j'en aurais ronronné tellement ses caresses étaient délicieuses. Puis je réagis au surnom qu'elle m'avait donnée et je redressais brusquement la tête, la faisant sourire.

«-Comment tu viens de m'appeler?!M'exclamais-je, faussement outré.

-Hummm....Je ne sais plus, fit-elle, avec un sourire à la fois moqueur et sexy. Castor? Raton laveur? Nan c'était pas ça...

-Tu vas voir toi, ce qu'il en coûte de provoquer Jacob Black! M'exclamais-je dans un grognement sauvage.»

Je la fit ensuite rouler sur le dos afin de me trouver en position dominante puis je plaquais ses mains contre le matelas, le tout à une vitesse déconcertante pour sa perception humaine. Je vis aussitôt un changement s'opérer dans le regard de Kira, la lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux se transforma en une lueur de désir brute comme je n'en avait jamais vu auparavant dans ses yeux. Je me rendis alors compte que dans ma manœuvre je m'étais retrouvé complétement allongé sur elle, entre ses jambes...

Je rougis aussitôt à ce constat. Je décidais cependant de faire comme si la situation dans laquelle nous nous retrouvions était de mon propre chef.

«-Alors mademoiselle Taylor, j'ai toujours l'air d'une marmotte?

-Hum, la tout de suite, comme ça, dans cette position et avec ce regard... Surement pas!

-Alors si je ne suis pas une marmotte, repris-je faisant une pause pour ménager un peu de suspens , quel animal je pourrais être pour toi??

-Ouhhh, il faut que je choisisses un animal qui fasse très viril alors! Me taquina-t-elle.

-Évidemment!

-Bien, alors... Pas une marmotte hein?»

Je secouais la tête négativement un sourire coquin collé aux lèvres, avant de placer une série de baisers appuyés dans son cou, sachant pertinemment quel effet mes lèvres sur cette partie précise de son corps pouvait avoir sur elle. Elle ne fut pas longue à réagir, à peine avais-je commencé qu'elle devint pantelante.

«-Oh...non...pas une marmotte, ça c'est...sûr... là... tout de suite tu...hum...me fait penser à...à...un prédateur.

-Je vois, murmurais-je contre son cou, la voix rendue roque par le désir, et si moi je suis le prédateur, j'espère que tu as bien conscience de n'être qu'une petite proie sans défense entre mes griffes?

-Et bien, reprit-elle, tentant de respirer correctement, je dois dire que l'idée me plaît assez... Mais...

-Mais?

-Je suis pas **une** proie, je suis **la **proie absolue! N'oublies jamais, jamais ça Black!»

Je souris devant le sous-entendu plus que possessif que contenait ce qu'elle venait de dire et reprit:

«-Donc??Je suis un prédateur... Mais quel prédateur exactement?

-Et bien, je dirais....un animal sauvage! Mais qui soit tout doux, ajouta-t-elle rieuse.»

-Pas un ours! M'exclamais-je, horrifié, voyant où elle voulait en venir. Je suis pas tout gras!

-Ah ça c'est sûr...murmura-t-elle.»

Ses yeux glissèrent sur mon corps avec envie, passant de mes biceps à mon torse, faisant l'aller-retour. Je la vis même s'humidifier les lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser sauvagement, lâchant ses bras que je tenais toujours en haut de sa tête afin de lui permettre de m'enlacer, elle passa alors ses bras derrière mon dos, ses ongles raclant doucement contre mes omoplates, me faisant grogner. Je quittais alors sa bouche brusquement, la laissant haletante.

«-Mais, protesta-t-elle, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?»

Elle tendit les lèvres vers moi mais je reculais doucement

«-Pas si vite mademoiselle, chantonnais-je, dit moi d'abord à quel animal je te fais penser.

-Un loups, un grand méchant loups! Rigola-t-elle.»

Je fis alors une drôle de tête, elle avait visé juste, c'était le cas de le dire. Kira dut s'apercevoir que mon humeur avait brusquement changé car elle me demanda ce qui n'allait pas, je roulais alors sur le côté et me redressais, elle s'assit en tailleur face à moi, divine créature aux cheveux éparpillés.

Je me retrouvais alors face à un dilemme, devais-je ignorer la question et passer à autre chose ou bien profiter de l'occasion et lui dire toute la vérité?

Je la regardais alors, ce que je vis me décida tout de suite, elle était en train de me regarder, avec ce petit regard montrant qu'elle attendait que je lui parle, qu'elle était prête à m'écouter. La voir ainsi concentrée, attentive, n'attendant que moi je ne pus que décider de lui dire toute la vérité. Après tout elle était mon imprégnée, j'en avait le droit.

«-Par où commencer? Bien... Euh.. Kira, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les légendes Quileutes, celles qui concernent les esprits guerriers?

-Quel rapport? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Répond moi juste, fais moi confiance, la réponse à tes questions va venir.

-Les esprits guerriers alors? Et bien, mon père me comptait les histoires de notre peuple pour m'aider à m'endormir lorsque j'étais petite. Ça commence à dater mais, je me souviens des grandes lignes: à la base notre tribu était plutôt petite et les esprits guerriers sont apparus à une époque où les autres peuples nous attaquait sans cesse pour nous voler nos terres. Les esprits guerriers étaient capables de quitter leurs corps et d'agir sur les forces de la nature pour chasser nos ennemis.

L'un des descendant de ces guerriers, Taka Aki était très sage et dirigé la tribu mais Ultapa, que le sage avait banni pour son mauvaise esprit, voulut prendre sa place. Il profita que Taka Aki soit hors de son corps pour le lui voler, et il tua son propre corps, ainsi Taka Aki ne fut plus capable de s'incarner.

Ultapa fit de mauvaise choses au sein de la tribu, ils prit plusieurs épouses, ce qui n'est pas une coutume de notre peuple, et surtout, il interdit au guerriers d'accéder au monde des esprits. Ainsi personne ne découvrirait don subterfuge.

Si je me souviens bien, Taka Aki a erré longtemps en tant que pur esprit, avant de rencontrer un magnifique loup. Il demanda alors à celui-ci s'il pouvaient se partager son enveloppe et le loup l'accueillit.

Homme et loup ne firent alors plus qu'un, permettant à Taka Aki de retourner au village, cependant, aussitôt qu'il l'eut pénétré, les guerriers l'attaquèrent, l'un d'eux, nommé Yut, voyant que le loup ne cherchait à blesser personne, brava l'interdit et rejoint le monde des esprits, il apprit alors l'ampleur de la trahison. Malheureusement Utapla tua Yut avant qu'il ait pu expliquer quoi que ce soit aux autres guerriers.

Taka Aki regagna alors le corps du loup et entra dans une colère sans précédent, toutes ses émotions furent alors bien trop grandes pour l'enveloppe terrestre du loup et il se métamorphosa en homme, cependant Taka Aqki ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il avait été avant, il était devenu un homme à la musculature puissante et la beauté sans égal.

C'est ainsi que naquit la légende des hommes loups de notre peuples de notre peuple: Taka Aki et tout ces descendants auraient eut le pouvoir de se transformer en loups à volonté, ne faisant qu'un de corps et d'esprit avec ce majestueux animal.

-Tu n'y crois pas?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Tu as dit ''auraient eut le pouvoir''.

-Et bien ce ne sont que des légendes pas vrai? Lança-t-elle.»

Je restais interdit, attendait qu'elle se fasse toute seule à l'idée.

«-Pas vrai? Reprit-elle, hésitante.

-Kira, tu dirais quoi si je te disais que je suis un descendant de Taka Aki?

-Je te demanderais comment tu peux affirmer une chose pareil vu le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis sa mort...

-tu l'as dit toi même mon cœur, tout ses descendants son des loups-garous...

**Suspens lol**

**Désolé s'il y'a des fautes, j'ai plus la force de relire, donc s'était soit je relisais et je publiais demain soit je relisais pas et publier ce soir!!**

**Maintenant, petit bouton vert sioupléééé  
**


	21. explications

**Me revoilà enfin! Je suis une fois de plus désolé du temps que je mets à publier et je voudrais savoir si vous voulez quand même que je continues ma fic malgrès ces petits problèmes de publication tardives...**

**Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne demandes qu'à continuer cette histoire que j'aime énormément mais je publis pour vous alors si vous en avez marre de mon retard faites le moi savoir!**

**Voilà, un chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire mais qui était, comme vous allez le voir important!**

**hope you'll enjoyed!!**

**xoxo  
**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Kira avait l'air en état de choc. Je ne fus alors pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter, en effet, en la voyant ainsi, désemparée, je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras et faire de mon mieux pour la rassurer.

Cependant j'eus, pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, qu'elle me repousse, dégoutée ou terrifié par ce que je venais de lui avouer. Je me sentis extrêmement mal tout à coup, terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle pourrait ne plus vouloir de moi dans sa vie. J'étendis alors mes jambes dans le lit ,m'adossant au mur, j'en étais à me demander comment je pourrais survire à son départ quand elle m'interpela d'une voix d'où perçait l'inquiétude:

«-Jake?

-Oui...je...euh...je suis désolé...

-Désolé? De quoi? Tu t'es moqué de moi c'est ça? Parce-que j'ai confiance en toi alors ce...

-Non, non. La coupais-je. C'est vrai, tout ce que je viens de te raconter est vrai. Je suis bien un descendant de Taka Aki, un protecteur, un... je suis un genre de loup-garou pour faire plus simple.

-Waou... Souffla-t-elle, visiblement secouée.

-Kira, repris-je, sans toutefois pouvoir m'empêcher de me rapprocher d'elle. Je caressais alors sa joue et fus soulagé de la voir pencher la tête de coté afin d'accentuer le contact entre nos deux peaux. Je suis désolé, j'y suis peu-être allé un peu fort, j'aurais du t'annoncer ça autrement.

-En même temps je crois pas qu'il y ait de bonne façon d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles!

-Je suis vraiment un crétin! Pensais-je à voix haute.

-Quoi?Non!!Jake regardes-moi! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est clair que si ce n'est pas une nouvelle facile à avaler, mais c'est bizarre... Ça ne, ne me choque pas plus que ça en faite.

-Alors, euh...tu me crois? Demandais-je, hésitant, ne voulant pas me faire de faux espoirs. »

Elle m'adressa l'un de ses sourires si craquant dont elle avait le secret, avant de venir s'assoir à califourchon sur mes jambes, elle prit alors mes mains et les posa sur mes hanches avant de venir croiser ses doigts derrière ma nuque. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, me fixant d'un air tendre. Puis après une petite minute d'un silence agréable elle souffla:

«-J'ai confiance en toi, je t'aime Jacob Black, quoiqu'il advienne et quelques puissent être les facettes de ta personnalité qu'il me reste encore à découvrir, je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi. Il est impossible que je puisses moins t'aimer un jour. »

Ce fut comme si un feu d'artifice avait éclaté en moi. Je ressentais tellement de choses en cet instant que je fus incapable de tout analyser, tout ce que je savais était que ce qu'elle venait de me dire était magnifique et m'avait retourné comme une crêpe. J'étais, a cet instant, dans un état d'euphorie incomparable. Elle m'aimait malgré tout, malgré le fait que je sois un monstre (note de lily: mais nous aussi on t'aimeuhhh lol et puis tu es pas un monstre!tu as juste un petit problème de fourrure quand tu t'énerves...), de plus, elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimerait toujours, quoi que je puisses lui révéler.

Je réalisais alors qu'il me restait plusieurs choses à lui révéler, je ne lui avais en effet pas parlé des vampires et plus important, que ces sangsues à la con, je devais lui parler de l'imprégnation.

Ce sujet me sembla d'un coup plus facile à aborder, en effet, après ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je comprenais enfin qu'elle avait pour moi les mêmes sentiments que ceux que je nourrissais pour elle.(note de lily: c'est un peu le principe de l'imprégnation mon chou...)

«-Jake? T'es toujours là? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Elle tapota gentiment ma joue en de petites tapes taquines afin de me faire redescendre sur terre.

-Oui, oui! C'est... ce que tu viens de dire... c'était juste... Waou! Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Alors ne dit rien! Me taquina-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. »

Après quelques baisers échangés dans lesquels chacun tentait de témoigner du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'amour qu'il avait pour l'autre. Je décidais qu'il était vraiment temps de toute lui dire, je décollais donc ma bouche de la sienne, je lui expliquais tout ce que le fait d'être un loup-garou impliquait c'est à dire que je ne vieillirais plus tant que je continuerais à phaser, que j'avais une force surhumaine, que mes sens étaient extrêmement développés, ce qui d'ailleurs la fit rougir quand elle comprit que je pouvais percevoir les moindres changement de son rythme cardiaque, je terminais par le fait que j'avais une température anormalement élevée. Je l'embrassais de nouveau à pleine bouche quand elle m'expliqua l'effet qu'avait ma température sur son corps. Voyant qu'elle avait plus que bien réagit à tout ça, je décidais de lui parler des vampires et de l'imprégnation. Je décollais à regret mes lèvres des siennes, souriant de l'entendre geindre de protestation.

«-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?! Râla-t-elle avec une petite moue genre adorable petite fille qui vient d'être privée de dessert. J'éclatais de rire à la vue de sa moue boudeuse.

-Je sais que j'embrasse comme un dieu ma belle, mais on a pas fini notre conversation, j'ai encore deux ou trois petites choses à te dire à propos de moi et des loups-garous.»

Elle comprit aussitôt que la conversation allait devenir sérieuse et elle se redressa quelque peu sans pour autant, pour mon plus grand plaisir, descendre de sur mes jambes.

«-Tu as toute mon attention. M'informa-t-elle d'un air sérieux.»

Je commençais par lui parler des autres membres de la meutes, expliquant qu'elle avait vu hier la quasi-totalité des loups de la Push. Je lui parlais ensuite des vampires, elle eut du mal à y croire, mais, comme toujours elle m'écouta avec attention alors que je lui résumais les différentes caractéristiques des sangsues, hochant la tête de temps à autre. Ce ne fut que lorsque je lui dit que le mec que Bella m'avait préféré était un vampire que Kira m'interrompit.

«-Ok. Cette fois c'est sûr, cette fille est barrée. Dit-elle simplement.»

Le ton sérieux et grave qu'elle employa me fit sourire, cette façon si spontanée qu'elle avait de toujours dire ce qu'elle pensait m'étonnerait toujours! Je secouais la tête en relevant les sourcils, étonné par tant de passion.

«-Pourquoi barrée?

-Ben déjà je la trouvais un peu bête d'avoir choisi un autre mec, alors qu'elle pouvait t'avoir toi! Mais là, c'est pire que tout!

-Euh... Répondis-je, perdu.

-Nan mais, c'est vrai, elle avait le choix entre toi et un vampire et elle, elle choisit le gars qui a envie de la bouffer! Elle yoyote sérieusement de la crinière ta copine! (note de lily: dsl, fan du roi lion tombée dedans toute pitite! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...) Rien que d'un point de vue pratique t'es carrément mieux qu'un vampire!

-Du point de vue pratique?

-Ben oui! S'exclama-t-elle, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire coulait de source. Réfléchis deux secondes, si tu te places d'un point de vue purement rationnel, sortir avec un loup a bien plus d'avantages que sortir avec un vampire!»

C'est bien une fille à loup ça, y-a pas de doutes! Bon sang ce que j'aime cette fille! Je lui fis un sourire éclatant avant de lui demander en quoi les loups étaient, pour elle, plus avantageux que les vampires.

«-Et bien déjà, tu n'as pas la peau gelée!»

Je haussais l'un de mes sourcils et elle rit avant de passer sa main sur mon torse nu, me fixant dans les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de manière plus que subjective. Elle ne peut pas être aussi tentante volontairement ? Si?(note de lily: pov' Jake t'as encore des choses à apprendre sur les filles, en particulier en ce qui concerne Kira!)

«-Ça y'es, je t'ai encore perdu! Se moqua-t-elle pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de te toucher quand on essaye d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, ça te fait perdre tout tes moyens! Ajouta-t-elle en riant.»

Elle amorça ensuite un geste pour se relever de mes jambes, comme si j'allais vraiment la laisser partir. Je la retins évidement par les hanches, la replaçant sur mes cuisses, la faisant sourire de façon moqueuse face à mon empressement.

«-Je serais sage, promis-je en souriant, mais toi tu bouges pas tes petites fesses de là!

-Bien maîtreeeuuhh! Me taquina-t-elle d'une voix trainante.

-Donc je suis chaud comme la braise, repris-je, taquin, et...

-Ben quoi? C'est vrai non? Et puis on est pas en Californie ici, il caille plutôt sévère! Y a pas idée de sortir avec un vampire tout congelé quand on vit à Forks ! Moi au moins quand il pèle, je me colle à toi en mode pot de colle et le problème du froid est résolu! Regardes maintenant! Je ne porte qu'un tee-shirt et une petite culotte et...

-......

-Ohh Jake t'es pas possible! S'interrompit-elle en me mettant une tape sur l'épaule.»

A l'évocation de sa tenue je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de détailler ses courbes si parfaites. Je rougis et baissais les yeux face à son regard visiblement courroucé d'avoir été une fois de plus interrompu par mes hormones.

«-Désolé, fis-je avec un air coupable, continu.

-Ok, argument numéros deux: tu dors la nuit. Parce-que je détesterais savoir que tu passes la nuit à me regarder ronfler et baver sur mon oreiller au lieu d'en faire autant de ton coté! C'est trop... bizarre! Cette idée à un coté voyeur qui ne me plaît pas du tout!»

Je ris de nouveau, me gardant bien de lui dire que la nuit dernière c'était sur mon torse, et non sur son oreiller, qu'elle avait bavé. (note de lily: et oui Kira est comme tout le monde! Il lui arrive de dormir la bouche ouverte, il y a des fois où c'est tout de même pratique, pour respirer, par exemple!lol)

«-Ah, et, continua-t-elle, tu vas vieillir un jour où l'autre d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce qui m'évitera de passer pour une vielle cougar qui se tape un petit jeune d'ici quelques années!»

Je ris de nouveau, il n'y avait décidément qu'elle pour penser à des trucs comme ça!

«-Et puis au final, reprit-elle, j'ai pas la trouille de me faire bouffer à chaque fois qu'on se fait des câlins!

-Alors la, je suis pas d'accord avec toi!

-Quoi? Pourquoi?!

-Je suis le grand méchant loup ma belle, j'ai tout le temps envi de te croquer! »

Je me jetais alors sur son cou, dévorant sa peau de baisers, entrecoupés de quelques succions bien placées, le tout en grognant et la chatouillant, la faisant rire aux éclats. J'attendis qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter pour interrompre la ''torture''.

«-N'empêche, reprit-elle, la respiration totalement anarchique, que tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Euh... Sur quel point? L'interrogeais-je, complétement obnubilé par elle, son visage rougis, ses cheveux en pagaille et sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant à vive allure au rythme de sa respiration chaotique.

-Ben un loup vaut des milliards de fois mieux qu'un vampire pour petit-copain!!

-Alors là tout à fait d'accord avec toi! J'ajouterais même qu'un loup vaut mieux qu'une sangsue et ça, quelque soit la situation!»

Elle rit de bon cœur avec moi avant de me demander quel était la seconde chose dont je devais lui parler à propos des loups. Je n'hésitais ainsi pas une seconde à lui parler de l'imprégnation, elle ne fut pas le moins du monde effrayé par le coté radical et irréversible du phénomène. Au contraire, elle eut l'air soulagée. D'apprendre que je l'aimerais toujours autant qu'elle, elle m'aimait.

Elle m'expliqua en effet que la puissance de ses sentiments pour moi l'avait inquiétée, car elle avait alors comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas se remettre d'un abandon de ma part, elle s'était alors mise a appréhender plus que tout le moment où je me lasserais d'elle. Je la rassurais en lui disant que je l'aimais et que jamais même dans un milliard d'années je ne pourrais me lasser d'elle. En réponse à cette déclaration elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, entourant les siens autour de mon torse, calant sa tête contre mon cœur, ma main partit automatiquement caresser ses cheveux.

«-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens soulagée! Reprit-elle. Je me traite de cinglée depuis que je t'ai rencontrée pour être à ce point accroc à un gars que je connais à peine. À présent que tu m'a révélé toutes ces choses, je comprends que tant de ferveur de ma part était finalement tout à fait normal.

-C'est vrai que découvrir que ton mec est un genre de monstre est tout à fait normal...

-eh! S'exclama-t-elle en me mettant une tape sur l'épaule. Tu traites pas mon copain de monstres,d'accord?! Il a juste un petit problème de... euh... fourrure!

-Un petit problème de fourrure? Souris-je, toujours aussi étonné par sa façon de voir les choses.

-Exactement.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses.

-et c'est la seule à laquelle tu as le droit de faire allusion. Reprit-elle.

-Et si je désobéis? Repris-je, joueur. Tu feras quoi?

-ça sera horribleuhhh. Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, se remettant à califourchon sur mes cuisses, son bassins beaucoup trop proche du mien pour ma sécurité. Il y aura des supplications, des larmes. Ce sera pas joli, joli, et au final tu ne pourras que regretter de t'être mal comporté, ajouta-elle avec un de ces sourires coquins dont elle avait le secret.

-A ce point là? Qu'est-ce que tu me réserve ma belle?

-Tu vois ça? Me demanda-t-elle en désignant tout son corps d'un geste large de la main.

-Oh que oui! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamais, mes mains se resserrant automatiquement autour de ses hanches.

-Et bien, souffla-t-elle d'une fois si sexy que je me sentis aussitôt à l'étroit dans mon boxer(note de lily: les filles pitié on inonde pas le clavier de bave en imaginant Jake en boxer moulant!!Un peu de tenue tout de même.), si je t'entends encore une fois insinuer que tu es un monstre! Fioutt!! Tout ça, fit-elle avec un nouveau geste de la main vers son corps, tu peux l'oublier, t'as plus le droit d'y toucher!

-Wow, wow,woww! Tu veux dire ''pas touche'' comme dans euh... pas touche?

-Exactement beau gosse! Pas touche, pas de câlins, pas de bisous, que dal nada, abstinence totale dans tous les sens du termes.

-Tu es dure!

-Sévère, mais toujours juste! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Mais en attendant repris-je, j'ai été sage je trouve. J'ai le droit à un câlin matinal non?

-Oh mon dieu! Je désespérais de te voir me le demander! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur mes lèvres.»

Nous nous embrassâmes pendant plusieurs minutes avant que mon estomac ne manifeste sa présence d'une manière extrêmement bruyante!

«-Toi, t'as faim!Se moqua-t-elle.

-Désolé je suis un tue l'amour! Rigolais-je.

-Rohh, mais non! T'en fais pas, moi aussi je commences à avoir faim! En plus il est... Whaou! Midi moins dix!! On se l'est joué marmotte en hibernation! S'étonna-t-elle.»

**voilà, je suis désolé s'il reste des fautes mais j'ai du mal à les voir aujourd'hui donc je relirais de nouveau demain!**

**Sinon vous comprenez maintenant que ce chapitre devait être écrit, mais à présent que Kira sait tout l'histoire va pouvoir évoluer.**

**Petits indices?**

**Bella, nouveaux personnages et Cullen au programme des prochains chapitres!  
**


	22. Not a chapter!

**Je suis désolée pour le faux espoir, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, il ne tardera plus à venir, j'espère, mais pour le moment j'hésite entre deux manière de poursuivre l'histoire et donc je laisses à tout ça le temps de murir dans ma tête afin de vous livrer une suite de la meilleur qualité possible.**

**Cependant, pour vous faire patienter, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, Jacob/ Bella et ça me ferais énormément plaisir que, vous qui me lisez déjà ici, me disiez ce que vous en pensez.**

**Cette histoire s'appel « ****Et si le télephone n'avait jamais sonné ». J'espère vraiment que vous irez me lire, que je puisses avoir votre avis!**

**Voilà merci d'avance!**

**XOXO**

**Lily alias fan-de-jacob-black!**


	23. Chaleur

**Alors là, je m'impressionnes, 4 710 mots! J'ai jamais fait un aussi gros chapitre, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à faire redémarrer l'histoire et j'espère que le résultat final vous plaira. Encore une fois je suis désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre.**

**Bref je vous laisses savourer!**

**xoxo  
**

Nous descendîmes dans la cuisine et Kira me fit la bonne surprise de me préparer des pancakes. Cette fois c'est sûr, un jour, je vais épouser cette fille. J'eus alors un flash, imaginant la vie que j'aurais auprès d'elle. Fini les histoires compliquées, les vampires et toutes les embrouilles... Je nous voyais clairement, vivant dans une belle petite maison non loin de la rivière, nos enfants jouant et courant partout dans le jardin, des petits bouts de chou nous ressemblant à Kira et à moi...

Ok, si Paul trouvait ce genre de rêveries dans mes pensées lors d'une de nos patrouilles, j'étais foutu, il allait me traiter de gonzesse jusqu'à la fin des temps...

J'y peux rien aussi, si ma Kira est tellement parfaite, si je ne savais pas comment les choses de la vie fonctionnaient, je penserais que les esprits l'avaient façonnée pour moi, faisant que tous les aspects de sa personnalité s'accorde avec perfection à la mienne.

Après ce fabuleux petit déjeuner, Kira partie prendre une douche et je m'allongeais sur son lit en attendant qu'elle me laisse la place, de là où j'étais, j'entendais parfaitement l'eau de la douche couler dans la salle de bain, juste à coté de la chambre, comme par hasard. Mon imagination, plus que prolifique quand il s'agissait de ma petite indienne, n'eut alors aucun mal à la visualiser en train de se savonner sous la douche... Ok. Là, j'ai problème, je crois que je deviens un pervers. Enfin, j'étais déjà à un genre de pervers avant, étant un mec, de 17ans qui plus est, je suis, par analogie, à mettre dans cette catégorie, mais là, ça deviens vraiment, vraiment grave!

Je fus coupé dans mes élucubrations par Kira qui, visiblement, avait fini de se laver.

«-Euh... Jacob?

-Oui?

-C'est...hum...un peu gênant mais, comment dire, je crois que j'ai oublié de prendre une serviette...»

Maintenant c'était sûr et certain, cette fille aurait ma mort! Elle est nue, dans la salle de bain, toute mouillée qui plus est, et, elle n'a pas de serviette pour se sécher ou recouvrir ses magnifiques courbes! Calme toi, mon vieux, calme toi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait que tu débarques comme ça dans la salle de bain pour la prendre sauvagement sur le rebord du lavabo! Pourtant le loup en moi ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que je cèdes à mes instincts primaires et que je rentre dans cette foutue salle de bain pour faire à Kira des choses toutes moins catholiques les unes que les autres jusqu'à ce que nos corps meurtries par la fatigue nous oblige à prendre du repos.

J'avais la main sur la clenche de la porte quand la voix inquiète de Kira me fit reprendre mes esprits.

«-Jake... T'es toujours là?

-Euh... Oui, oui... lui répondis-je, revenant à la réalité, la voix rendue roque par le désir que je ressentais à son égard.

-T'as beugé ou quoi? Rigola-t-elle.

-Quoi? Non!Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça? Hein?

-Oh j'y crois pas! Black, t'es qu'un sale pervers!

-Hein? Mais non! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Paniquais-je.»

Je l'entendis pouffer de rire derrière la porte, au moins, il y en a une que ça amuse.

«-Avoues Jacob, tu sais que je suis complétement nue derrière cette porte, sans aucuns moyens de me cacher de ton regard et ça t'excite comme un malade, hein?»

Là, plus aucun doute, je suis irrémédiablement excité! Et à l'étroit dans mon boxer!

«-Je, je , je... Bafouillais-je pitoyablement.»

Et ça la fait rire en plus!

«-Au lieu de fantasmer Dom Juan, tu pourrais prendre une grande serviette dans mon placard et me l'apporter?

-Tu veux dire... Hum, dans la salle de bain?

-Nan dans la cuisine... Bien sûr dans la salle de bain monsieur le génie, je vais pas me téléporter! Se moqua-t-elle.»

Ah d'accord, on veut jouer à la maligne Miss Taylor, je vais lui montrer moi, à qui elle a à faire! Non parce-que là, ça deviens sérieux, il ne faut pas qu'elle comprenne l'ampleur du pouvoir qu'elle possède sur mes sens, sinon elle s'en servira dès que ça lui chante! Il était temps pour moi de prouver à Kira que je n'étais pas aussi coincé et innocent qu'elle semblait croire! Non mais, j'allais lui montrer qui porte la culotte ici!(lily: en ce moment c'est claire que c'est pas Kira, elle est toute nue :p)

Je pris donc une serviette dans l'armoire et vint frapper à la porte.

«- Je vais ouvrir Jake mais...

-Mais quoi mon cœur?

-Hum, c'est un peu bête mais, tu peux fermer les yeux s'il te plaît?

-Évidemment! A moins que tu fasses tout ça dans le seul but que je me rince l'œil, dans ce cas, je m'en voudrais de perturber tes plans...

-Jacob Black! S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement outrée par mes insinuations.

-C'est Jacob, Ephraïm, Black, pour être exact ma puce.

-Ouais ben on s'en fou! J'ai toujours les fesses à l'aire, et là, elles sont gelés!

-Okay, okay, chaton, pas la peine de sortir tes griffes. Vas-y ouvre j'ai les yeux fermés, mais dit moi quand j'ai le droit de les rouvrir, que je restes pas planté là comme un piqué pendant des heures!»

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et sentis Kira s'approcher de moi et me prendre la serviette des mains, puis, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me demande de sortir, elle vint coller son corps fin contre le mien, entourant ma taille de ses bras, j'étais en train, une fois encore de lutter contre mon envie de lui sauter dessus, quand je sentis ma belle me plaquer un baiser sur les lèvres. Je ne réfléchis alors plus, et ouvris les yeux, me retrouvant face à une vison de rêve. En effet ma Kira était collée à moi, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain minimaliste, la façon dont elle l'avait attachée autour de son buste faisait ressortir à merveille sa fabuleuse poitrine et, étant plus grand qu'elle, j'avais une vue plongeante sur son décolleté ce qui me permis d'admirer sa fabuleuse poitrine. Je sais, je ne devrais pas, ce n'est pas une attitude très chevaleresque et tout ça... Mais bon sang, j'y peux absolument rien! Il faut dire que la nature a été sacrément généreuse avec ma belle! Elle a une de ces paires de... Oula, je m'égares là!

«-Tu devrais faire attention espèce de pervers, si tu laisses tes jolis mirettes écarquillées comme ça trop longtemps, tu vas te les abimer!

-T'as qu'à pas te coller à moi à moitié à poil aussi! Non mais! Je suis qu'un homme moi, tu veux que je fasse quoi quand tu te frottes sur moi à moitié nue!

-Ni plus ni moins que ce que tu viens de faire bébé.

-C'est à dire?

-Profiter de la vue et baver! Ça veut dire que tu me trouve à ton goût!»

Je ris fasses à son petit air mutin avant de lui assurer qu'elle était effectivement à mon goût et, après un dernier baiser, elle me laissa la salle de bain. Je pris une douche, froide, et remis mes fringues de la veille songeant que, si je dormais encore chez elle cette nuit,je devrais passer chercher de quoi me changer chez moi histoire de ne pas sentir le vieux bouc!

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain une délicieuse odeur de nourriture vint chatouiller mes narines, je retrouvais Kira dans la cuisine en train de s'affairer aux fourneaux, elle portait un jean clair moulant trouée et délavé par endroit ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc à décolleté plongeant, ses longs cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval qui lui donnait un air sauvage.

«-Ça sent drôlement bon par ici dit donc! M'exclamais en l'enlaçant, collant mon torse contre son dos, mes mains sur son ventre.

-Merci.

-Et tu nous cuisine quoi de bon princesse?

-Ton père a téléphoné pendant que tu étais sous la douche, comme tu n'étais pas disponible, nous nous sommes fais la conversation. Il a dit que son ami, le chef de la police de Forks... hum... C'est quoi son nom déjà?

-Charlie Swan, c'est le père de Bella...

-Bella comme celle qui t'as... enfin... euh...

-Oui, cette Bella là.

-Et bien son père va rendre visite au tien ce soir pour voir le match de basket-ball à la télévision, or il semblerait que mon bavard de paternel ait parlé au tiens de mes talents culinaires, du coup je lui fait le fameux ''Mole poblano'' de ma chère Mama Elena!

-Le Mo-po quoi?

Kira éclata de rire avant de reprendre avec un accent espagnol ultra-sexy :

-Mole poblano, c'est un plat de poulet au cacao!

-Au chocolat? Grimaçais-je.

-Et, oh! Toi, le bouffeur de pizza surgelé, tu la ramènes pas dans ma cuisine! Y-a juste 1 ou 2 petits carrés de chocolat dans ma recette, et pépère ''j'aime la cuisine tranquille'' attends d'avoir gouté avant de critiquer!

-Oula, oula, rentre tes griffes chaton! Pas la peine de s'énerver! Je te promets de gouter, c'est juste, moi tu sais, en dehors des burgers et des pizzas je suis pas un grand connaisseur de la gastronomie!

-Mais je suis là pour y remédier!

-Et moi qui croyait que c'était pour profiter de mon corps de dieu Grec!

-Aussi! Rit-elle. Mais du coup je dois t'apporter quelque-chose en échange, ce n'est que du business!

-Et moi pour profiter de ton délicieux petit corps sexy je te dois quoi en échange? Nan parce-que je sais pas si tu l'avais bien compris mais... Je suis carrément nul en cuisine!

-Mais ça c'est pas grave, me répondit-elle, baissant le feu et se tournant vers moi, croisant ses doigts derrière ma nuque, puisque c'est moi qui cuisine. Non toi, tu dois bien avoir un autre talent dont tu pourrais me faire profiter...

-Comme?

-Je sais pas moi, me tenir chaud lors des nuits horriblement froides et humides du Nord de l'état de Washington? Moi qui me suis habituée à la chaleur de la Californie?»

Je secouais la tête face à son petit air joueur.

«-Oh, et si tu sais faire les massages en plus, ce serait parfait! Ajouta-elle.

-Des massages hein? C'est le genre de chose qui ne sont accordées qu'au très, très, gentilles filles ça!

-Et alors? Je suis la fille la plus adorable que tu connaisses non? Minauda-t-elle en se retournant légèrement pour embrasser ma joue.

-On verra ça! Riais-je avant de déposer à mon tour un gros baiser sur sa joues suivit de pleins d'autres dans son cou.

-Alors ce soir on va chez moi pour le match de basket? Repris-je Alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Tu vas pas trop t'ennuyer? On peut faire autre chose si tu as envie.

-Tu veux rire? C'est un match des Lakers ce soir! Y-a pas moyen que je loupes ça!

-T'es une fan de basket-ball?

-Carrément! Et puis n'oublie pas que j'ai grandis avec 3 frères! Quand j'étais petite, j'étais un vrai garçon manqué, toujours sapée comme un mecs et en train de jouer dehors! Tu aurais du voir les soirs de match, c'était quelque-chose! On est même allé voir pleins de match, le père d'un de mes copains de lycée état en relation avec l'entraineur des Lakers!

-Non sérieux?

-Je te jures! J'ai même un ballon signé par Derek Fisher et Andrew Bynum!

-Oh trop cool! Je peux voir!

-Malheureusement il est encore chez ma mère avec le reste de mes affaires, du moins si elle ne l'a pas jeté, elle a toujours eut un problème avec ma passion pour les trucs de mecs! Pas digne d'une futur épouse convenable qu'elle disait!

-Elle ne m'aimerait pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? Moi l'indien pauvre avec des résultats scolaires médiocres dont la seule ambition est d'ouvrir son propre garage!

-Déjà tu n'es pas pauvre, et puis j'ai vu ce que l'argent pouvait faire aux gens, crois moi il y a bien d'autres richesses que celles-ci, et ils se trouvent que tu les possèdes toutes!

-Je t'aimes. Lui répondis-je spontanément.

-Je t'aimes aussi beau gosse, même si tu as des résultats médiocres en cours...

-Non mais j'étais sérieux, je suis un cas désespéré! J'aurais jamais mon diplôme, c'est sûr!

-Attends! On en est encore aux vacances scolaires que tu dis déjà que tu vas échouer! Si tu étais un cas aussi désespéré que ce que tu le dis, tu aurais redoublé, non?

-Je suis un nul, un illettré! Y-a qu'en sport que j'ai des bonnes notes!

-Avec des abdos pareils c'est pas étonnant! Mais les mauvaises notes c'était avant, cette année tu vas avoir une tutrice d'enfer!

-Comment ça?

-Ben oui, je vais demander au proviseur de devenir ta tutrice, comme ça on pourra être dans la même classe!

-Être dans la même classe, je veux bien, plus que bien même, si je peux ne pas être séparée de toi quand on aura repris, moi ça me va, mais pour ce qui est du reste, t'as pas peur, je suis un très mauvais élève!

-Et bien crois moi, je peux être un professeur carrément intransigeant! J'ai réussi à ce que Alejandro ait ses examen de fins d'années alors tu ne me fais absolument pas peur! Et puis, si tu es dissipé, tu seras punis!

-Tu veux dire punis comme des heures de colle? Ricanais-je.

-Oh non, rit-elle de manière diaboliquement sexy, ce serait trop facile! Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai très bien compris comment tu fonctionnes et je sais où taper pour que ça fasses mal!»

Je réalisais à son petit air coquin et son haussement de sourcils suggestif qu'elle réitérait sa menace de tout à l'heure. Cependant ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensée c'est qu'elle aimait nos étreinte au moins autant que moi!

Je passais alors mes mains autour de sa taille, lui fit un sourire en coin n'engageant rien de bon pour elle, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou soufflant doucement sur sa peau.

«-Des menaces, toujours des menaces... Mais je sais très bien que tu ne les mettra jamais à exécution, poussin...

-Ah oui? Et je peux savoir ce qui peux bien te faire penser cela oh grand Jacob Ephraïm Black?

-Ton truc ça me prive moi, on est bien d'accord là dessus, mais ça te prives toi-aussi du même coup ma belle...

-Et alors?

-Alors on sait tout le deux tu serais complétement incapable de te passer de contacts physiques avec moi!

-Oh! Ben vas-y! Dit tout de suite que je suis une obsédée!

-Eh! Qui a passé son temps à draguer l'autre?

-Je t'en pris! Tu t'es mis a bavé sur moi à la minute même où on s'est rencontrés! Rougissant comme un ado pré-pubère à chaque fois que je te regardais où te touchais!

-Ah, Ah. Tu avoues donc que pendant tous ce temps tu n'as pas arrêté de me tripoter!

-Mais...mais... mais n'importe quoi!

-Roh... Tu peux pas juste avouer que tu en veux à mon corps? Allons, ne soit pas si timide, c'es tout à fait normal!»

Contre toute attente, alors que je pensais que j'étais sur le point de remporter notre petite joute verbale, Kira changea complétement d'attitude et me fit un petit sourire qui, bien qu'empreint de perversité et ne présageant rien de bon pour moi et mon assurance feinte, était foutrement sexy!

Elle posa ses mains à plats sur mon thorax, avançant vers moi, me forçant à reculer pour ne pas me faire avoir par ses petites manœuvres de tentatrice en m'abandonnant au plaisir de son contact. Les choses tournèrent cependant au vinaigre quand je fus bloquer dans ma fuite par l'îlot central de la cuisine, malheureusement pour moi, fixé au sol. (note de lily: Ça

a peu-être l'air idiot de le préciser, mais je me suis appuyée sur un îlot à roulette une fois et dans roulette, il y a roule... Je vous laisses imaginer la suite...)

«-Tu viendrais pas de me traiter de coincée Jacob? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix atrocement sexy.

-Moi? Gémis-je, la voix anormalement aigu, complétement chamboulé alors que Kira se collait à moi, glissant une de ses jambes entre les miennes, me faisant avaler ma salive de travers; Non... J'aurais jamais dit ça...

-Oh que si Black, tu l'as dit, Après avoir sous-entendu que j'étais une nympho complétement accroc à ton cul, tu m'as traitée de coincée... Alors...»

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur mon torse, me regarda droit dans les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Ses mains finir leur course sur mes os iliaques dangereusement proches d'une partie de mon anatomie de plus en plus éveillée à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle émit un petit rire coquin en me voyant tressaillir, ses mains passèrent alors sous mon tee-shirt remontant sensuellement le long de mon dos alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds lâchant mon regard pour venir placer un baiser sensuel dans mon cou. Le coup de grâce fut lorsqu'elle fit remonter sa jambe entre les miennes et que son genoux vint frotter langoureusement mon sexe déjà bien irrigué, finissant de le réveiller complétement!

«-Oh putain! M'exclamais-je, haletant.

-Oses encore dire ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois que je suis ''timide'' et tu passes à la casserole Black! C'est clair?»

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre elle attrapa le lobe de mon oreille entre ses lèvres et se mit à le mordiller et le suçoter, me faisant gémir de plaisir, on ne m'avait jamais fait un truc pareil et c'était bien dommage parce-que c'était trop bon!

«-Alors? Reprit-elle.

-Humm...gémis-je jusqu'à ce que Kira me morde le cou.

-Ahaahh...hum...oui, très, très clair!»

Elle sourit, visiblement fière de sa victoire sur mes hormones.

«-Bien je peux donc continuer de cuisiner!» Sourit-elle en s'éloignant brutalement de moi, me laissant en plan alors que j'étais carrément excité pour se remettre aux fourneaux! Il n'était en aucun cas question que je la laisse s'en tirer aussi facilement, sinon elle recommencerait et il n'était pas juste que je me retrouve avec une érection monstrueuse planté comme un con au milieu de la cuisine alors qu'elle venait de me chauffer à mort. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas m'allumer à tord et à travers et me laisser dans un état d'excitation sans comparaison pour retourner à ses occupations comme ça.

J'attendis quelques secondes, le temps de lui laisser croire qu'elle avait belle et bien gagnée, puis, lorsque l'animal en moi n'en put tout simplement plus de réfréner ses ardeurs, je m'approchais d'elle, utilisant mes aptitudes de loup pour le faire sans qu'elle ne me sente arriver. Je collais une fois encore mon torse contre son dos, aimant décidément beaucoup cette position, et vint plaquer mon érection contre le bas de son dos(Lily: Bah oui parce-que d'un point de vue technique, Jacob est trop grand pour que son bassin cogne sur les fesses de Kira)

«-Jacob! S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement surprise, mais aussi quelque peu excitée.»

Je ne lui répondit pas, jouant mon petit jeu à fond. Je baissais le feu et la retournais, ma bouche retrouva d'elle-même le chemin de son cou, je posais alors mes mains sur ses cuisses et les firent longer doucement son corps, passant le long de ses courbes délicieuses, la faisant gémir de contentement. Je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque mes mains furent à quelques centimètres en dessous de ses seins, attrapant sa lèvres inférieure entre les miennes alors que sa main à elle était de nouveau au-dessus de ma ceinture, triturant le premier bouton de mon pantalon, me faisant haleter bruyamment.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnette de la porte d'entrer retentit. Nous faisant grogner de frustration tout les deux. Kira déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avec un petit air désolé puis se rendit dans l'entrée, moi je tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de mes hormones, et je compris que la récréation était vraiment finit lorsque je vis que les gars de la meute étaient là.

«-Qu'est-ce qui passes les gars? M'enquis-je.»

Aucun ne me répondit, ne sachant pas que Kira était au courant.

«-Les mecs, ça à l'air urgent alors parlez, Kira sait tout.

-Comment est-ce que... commença Sam, visiblement irrité.

-Je te dirais ça après Sam, c'est la rouquine?

-Non, Kyle Rivers a la fièvre...

-Quoi? Mais il a même pas treize ans ce gosse!

-Je sais bien, reprit Sam, mais tous ce que l'on peut faire pour lui maintenant, c'est le soutenir et l'accueillir dans la meute du mieux que l'on peut...

-Merde! Pas de problèmes, j'arrive! Kira mon cœur je reviens vite d'accord?

-Euh... oui mais, ça va aller?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi!

-D'accord, si l'un de vous a besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas les garçons!»

Je l'embrassais alors que les autres la remerciait et nous nous rendîmes chez Kyke. Je leur expliquais sur la route que j'étais imprégné et que par conséquent j'avais révélé notre vrai nature à Kira, ils furent heureux pour moi même si nous étions tous préoccupés par l'état de Kyle.

Nous restâmes à son chevet tout l'après-midi, puis voyant que sa première mutation n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, Sam décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que nous soyons tous là, je retournais donc chez Kira et fus surpris de trouver la porte verrouillée, elle avait cependant laissé un mot dessus «Ne sachant pas à quelle heure tu allais revenir et ne voulant pas te déranger, Billy a envoyé le chef Swan me chercher, retrouve nous chez toi. Je t'aime, Kira.»

Je souris, même sur un petit message écris vite fait, elle trouve le moyen de glisser des mots d'amour!

Je retournais donc chez moi et trouvais Kira en pleine conversation sportive avec Charlie, ce n'était pourtant pas un homme très loquasse d'habitude mais ma petite princesse l'avait déjà ensorcelée, comme elle le faisait avec toutes les personnes qui croisaient sa route.

«-Waou, c'est la fête ici! Riais-je.

-Jacob! S'exclama Kira, avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

-Eh ben, si tu m'accueilles comme ça à chaque fois que je te laisses toute seule, je vais partir plus souvent! Quand je disais que t'étais totalement accro à moi!

-Ferme ta bouche Jake, ça t'évitera de dire des conneries! Grogna-t-elle, vexée en s'éloignant de moi pour aller à la cuisine.

-Bonjour Charlie! Fis-je, secouant la tête et souriant du comportement de ma petite amie.

-Sacrée caractère la petite! Rit-il.

-Et encore, là c'est rien, tu sais que quand je fais des bêtises je suis punis comme un gamin?

-Arrêtes de te plaindre Black! Cria intéressée depuis la cuisine. Tu sais que tu m'adores et que tu peux pas te passer de moi!

-Elle a pas tord. Repris-je simplement faisant rire Charlie. Bon, je vais me faire pardonner, vous savez comment sont les femmes!»

Charlie rit de plus belle et je me rendis à la cuisine attrapant Kira au vol alors qu'elle se dirigeais vers le frigo, je la poussais alors à appuyer ses fesses sur le comptoir les mains autour de sa taille. Elle fit une moue boudeuse croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, je les décroisais aussitôt les passants autour de mon cou, appliquant alors des caresses le long de ses bras, la voyant sourire.

«-C'est dingue ce que tu as pu me manquer en une après-midi, Jake.

-Toi aussi mon cœur, j'ai pensé à toi sans arrêt!

-C'est vrai?

-Bien sûr!

-Et tu pensais à quoi exactement? Reprit-elle d'un air coquin. Je rentrais aussitôt dans son jeu, lui souriant, je rapprochais ma bouche de la sienne.

-Au moment où on serait de nouveau seuls, tous les deux, et où on pourrait continuer ce que l'on avait commencé dans ta cuisine... J'embrassais ensuite son cou, le suçotant afin de laisser une marque, mes mains passant sous son haut alors que l'une des siennes s'agrippait à mes cheveux.

-Hum... Bébé, ton père est à coté...»

J'aurais dus m'éloigner d'elle à ce moment là, mais l'entendre m'appeler bébé d'une voix si suppliante me fit perdre tout contrôle, je relevais les yeux vers elle et ce qu'elle découvrit dans mon regard dut lui plaire car elle gémit doucement, n'y tenant plus je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ma langue venant danser passionnément avec la sienne, la faisant gémir d'approbation alors que sa poigne se resserrait sur mes cheveux et que la deuxième passait son mon bras pour s'agripper à mon épaule. Elle fit alors remonter sa jambe droite le long de ma cuisse, entourant mon bassin de sa jambe, me rapprochant d'elle dans un soupir de bien-être. Tandis que l'une de mes mains allait caresser sa cuisse, l'autre remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant frissonner et gémir de plus belle, sous ses vêtements, mes doigts jouant avec le dos de son son sous-vêtement.

Je lâchais ses lèvres afin de lui glissait un ''je t'aime'' qui fut accueillit par un ''Hum Jake, moi aussi'' avant de l'embrasser de plus belle quand une exclamation surprise nous stoppa net.

«Jacob? Mais que...»

Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille et, en cet instant, ça ne présageais rien de bon...

**Alors pronostiques? Qui les a coupé?**

**Reviews please**


	24. Rivale

**_Tout d'abbord toutes mes excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à republier mais je savais plus trop quel tournant donner à la fanfiction donc j'ai du écrire et reécrire ce chapitre encore et encore!_**

_**Bref voici ce que j'ai finalement choisi surtout n'hésitaient pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**_

_«Jacob? Mais que...» _

_Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille et, en cet instant, ça ne présageais rien de bon..._

«-Bella? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»

Kira n'aurait pas put être plus rouge qu'en cet instant, elle avait abaissée sa jambe et tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements que j'avais plus qu'un peu froissés. Quand à moi j'avais remis sagement mes mains sur ses hanches lui faisant comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne, car, si elle l'avait fait, Bella aurait tout de suite vue l'état dans lequel je me trouvais et la situation n'aurait été que plus embarrassante.

Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs en colère.

«-Ça fait des semaines que tu ne me donnes plus aucune nouvelles de toi et quand j'ai vu ton père il y a quelques temps il m'a dit que tu allais très mal depuis que tu avais reçu l'invitation d'Edward pour notre fête de fiançailles, je me suis inquiétées pour toi. Mais à ce que je vois ça à l'air d'aller...»

Alors là, elle avait dit la phrase de trop, de quel droit se permettait-elle de me juger!

«-Non mais tu t'entends là? M'emportais-je, la faisant pâlir.

-Jacob... Intervint Kira, posant sa main sur mon épaule, tentant de me calmer. »

Je posais ma main sur la sienne, voulant lui faire comprendre que je prenais sa présence en compte mais que c'était à moi de régler ça.

«-Kira tu veux bien...

-Allez téléphoné à mon père pour savoir comment ça se passes pour lui comme je devais le faire il y a au moins une heure déjà? Mais absolument, où avais-je la tête pour oublier un truc pareil?

-Je t'ai déconcentrée... Blaguais-je après qu'elle ait déposée un baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle se retourna pour me tirer la langue avant d'ajouter.

-Au faite, ravis de te rencontrer, euh, Bella? C'est ça?»

J'adore cette fille, c'est définitif vu qu'elle a réussi à refroidir Bella! Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de quitter la cuisine en fermant la porte, me faisant sourire, sourire qui s'effaça au moment ou je croisais le regard froid de Bella.

«-Quoi?

-Oh trois fois rien tu étais juste sur le point de t'envoyer en l'air sur la cuisinière avec mon père et le tien dans la pièce d'à coté!

-M'envoyer en l'air hein? Carrément! Rigolais-je.

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire!

-Écoutes, t'étais pas censée voir ça okay? C'est juste, j'ai passé une sale journée, et j'ai été éloigné d'elle trop longtemps je supposes, alors, oui, on s'est un peu laissé emporté dans nos retrouvailles mais bon, ce sont des choses qui arrivent non?

-Et c'est qui elle d'abord?

-C'est... Oh mais attends! Tu débarques comme ça après des jours et des jours, après m'avoir envoyé une invitation à ton foutu mariage avec la sangsue et TU me demandes des explications! Non mais t'es pas bien!

-Déjà tu vas baisser d'un ton, nos père sont à coté, ensuite je ne t'ai jamais invité au mariage, je n'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil et puis de toute façon, il n'y aura pas de mariage!

-Et tu crois que... Quoi? Comment ça pas de mariage?

-Je...hum... J'ai... Je n'étais pas sûr de euh... Moi.

-Tu as enfin compris que devenir un vampire c'était n'importe quoi!

-Pas exactement, ce n'est pas ça le problème... Le problème ce sont mes sentiments, je... euh... Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi...

-Hein? Mais, mais... De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Tu avais raison... Je me voilais la face... Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Et moi je suis... Dans la merde!

Je restais bouche bée face à cette révélation. Dire que j'avais attendu ces mots d'elle pendant si longtemps! Et elle, elle se déclarait alors que je venais de m'imprégner! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça! Elle vient d'annuler son mariage pour moi!

-Bella... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je...

-Tu n'as rien à me dire Jacob. Je vois bien que tu es passé à autre chose.

-Bella...

-Non, je comprends Jake, vraiment. Je veux juste... je veux juste retrouver mon soleil. Je veux être auprès de toi, même si c'est juste pour redevenir ta meilleure amie, ça me va!

-Tu es sûre? Parce-qu'entre Kira et moi, c'est sérieux, ce qui veut dire que tu vas devoir passer du temps avec elle si tu veux passer du temps avec moi...

-Je ferais avec...

-Bella, je suis sérieux, elle vient d'arriver de Californie et elle a vécu des chose très difficiles alors soit sympa avec elle s'il te plait, pour moi.

-Je le serais, promis. Tu m'as manqué tu sais... Finit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle aussi elle m'avait manquée, je ne pouvais pas le nier, même si je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir énormément d'affection pour elle. Bella faisait partie de ma vie et je tiendrais toujours ma promesse de ne pas l'abandonner, surtout à présent qu'elle avait quitté la sangsue.

Je la pris alors dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi.

-Bella, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

Je la sentis hocher la tête contre mon torse. Kira pénétra alors dans la cuisine, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Bella collée à moi, je la repoussais donc doucement.

-As-tu eu ton père ma belle?

-Oui! Et on a gagné, demain matin il se rendra au domicile de ma... enfin à mon ancienne maison et récupèrera mes affaires! Toutes mes affaires! Et tu sais le meilleur? S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant et tapant des mains, me faisant sourire et faisant secouer la tête de Bella das une moue réprobatrice.

-Non, mon cœur, mais tu vas me le dire...

-Ou pas! Me nargua-t-elle en me tournant autour en riant, me faisant rire en même temps qu'elle. Je l'attrapais au vol et me mit à la chatouiller.

-Torture! M'exclamais-je.

-D'accord, d'accord! Mon père va ramener mon Indiana!

-Ton... hein? C'est quoi ça? Le nouveau gadget à la mode?

Kira éclata de son rire franc, rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière, augmentant mon sourire.

-Mais non triple idiot! C 'est le nom de mon chien! Le plus beau des huskys qui existe!

-Tout ça pour un chien... marmonna Bella.

-Toi t'as jmais eu d'animal de compagnie ! S'exclama ma compagne.

-Non!Et ?

-Y a que quelqu'un qui ne sait pas de quoi elle parle qui peu dire un truc aussi con !

Oula, oula, ça tourne pas bien du tout, Bella allait répliquer mais Kira secoua sa main dans les airs k'air de dire qu'elle s'en fichait et se remit à sautiller et taper des mains en me disant combien elle était heureuse. Bella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine de manière renfrognée.

Mon père arriva dans la cuisine accompagné de Charlie. Il rirent tous deux en voyant ma belle rire et sautiller.

-Et bien, s'exclama Charlie, voilà une fille pleine d'énergie. Bella claqua sa langue contre son palet, désapprobatrice.

-Jacob dit que je suis son petit lapin Energizer... Rit ma moitié en entourant ma taille de ses bras.

-Mais en plus mignon hein! Lui dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Mais j'espère bien Black sinon tu manges pas!

Tout le monde fut pris de rire sauf moi, ah ben oui, avec la bouf on déconne pas, c'est super sérieux comme sujet.

-Elle me fait déjà du chantage et ça choque personne? Me plaignis-je.

Bella regarda alors Kira avec un air de défi que je ne lui connaissait pas et dit :

-Et bien Jake, si un jour tu en a raz le bol d'être privé de nourriture tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi, je te ferais ces délicieux lasagne que tu aimes tant !

Je sentis Kira se tendre contre moi, apparemment elle était du genre possessive, pas que ça me dérange mais si Bella continuais comme ça il allait y avoir de la casse. Moi qui pensais que Kira allait finir par vraiment s'énerver, j'avais mal jugée les intentions de ma copine parce-qu'au lieu de ça elle me chuchota assez fort pour que Bella l'entendent mais pas nos pères:

-Du moment que tu viens me rejoindre dans mon lit pour le dessert...

Mon père et Charlie rirent à l'expression sur mon visage, Bella sembla... sur le point d'exploser en faite. Quand à moi les nombreux fantasmes causé par les quelques mots de Kira eurent me donnèrent une brusque et vigoureuse érection que je dissimulais en plaçant habilement la petite vicieuse devant moi et lui chuchotait qu'elle allait devoir assumer ses paroles plus tard.

-Mai quand tu veux bébé me répondit-elle avec un petit haussement de sourcil vicieux en plaçant ses fesses sur ma dureté.

-Bordel tu auras ma mort Kira...

-Et bien tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec elle Jacob, intervint Charlie.

-Si vous saviez... ris-je.

Le son de la télé indiqua soudain que le match allait commencer dans une quinzaine de minutes, du coup mon père et Charlie retournèrent dans le salon.

-Euh je reviens dans une minutes les filles...

Et je m'enfuis de la cuisine pour aller calmer mes ardeurs de ma chambres. Je n'étais pas allongé sur mon lit depuis une minute quand Kira se glissa auprès de moi, je l'enlaçais alors tendrement et elle posa sa tête sur mon cœur.

-Je l'aime pas. Me dit-elle franchement.

-J'avais remarqué...

Elle se redressa, son visage surplombant le mien.

-Non mais je te jure, je veux bien être gentil mais elle agit comme si tu étais à elle. Elle pousse un peu ! Elle est culotté pour quelqu'un qui va en épouser un autre !

Je ris à son air boudeur et passait ma main derrière sa nuque caressant doucement son point sensible.

-Mon cœur il faut que tu saches... Apparemment elle ne va peu-être pas se marier.

-Quoi ?

-T'emballes pas. Ça fait pas grande différence. Je veux dire je t'aimes, toi, toi et personnes d'autres.

-Oohhh mon amour dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Alors que j'allais approfondir le baiser elle m'échappa.

-En tout cas j'en ai rien à faire de ce qui cloche chez elle, elle a eut sa chance avec toi, elle l'a laissée passer, maintenant la place est prise et j'ai bien l'intention de la garder. Grrrr, elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffes !Fit-elle avec un aire théâtralement diabolique qui me fit rire.

-En faite tu n'es pas un petit lapin Energizer, tu es un lutin hyperactif diabolique !

-hum humm c'est ça oui ! Au faite, continua-t-il avec un air coquin en fixant mon entre-jambe, comment ça va dans ton pantalon ?

Je m'étouffais avec ma propre salive.

-Parce-que le match commence dans dix minutes maintenant et je voudrais servir le repas avant que ça commence.

-Tyran !

-Mais !... ce soir quand on rentrera chez moi on pourra se faire des calins !

-Ouhh chouette !

-Et si tu es très sage, tu auras même le droit de me peloter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour aller regarder ce foutu match ! Plus vite ça sera fait et plus vite on sera dans ton lit m'exclamais-je avec enthousiasme en l'entraînant dans la cuisine tandis qu'elle riait derrière moi.


End file.
